¿Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde?
by FxRobalino
Summary: El temperamento de Katniss la hace ser propensa a ser celosa, si una persona pone en peligro su relación inexistente con Peeta, ¿sus celos harán que descubra sus sentimientos? ¿o terminara perdiendo al rubio?
1. Chapter 1: Verdades

**Hunger games.**

**Cap1.- Verdades.**

Abrió los ojos rápidamente mientras un grito se ahogaba en su garganta, sudaba y respira con dificultad, ahora había sido sobre Peeta convirtiéndose en un muto con forma de perro que se abalanzaba contra ella y le destrozaba la garganta, evitando que ella siquiera grite de dolor – Katniss levántate ya que estamos por llegar – del otro lado de la puerta le llegó la chillante voz de Effie Tricket – vístete pronto para que puedas desayunar.

Escucho los pasos que se alejaba, mientras ella se retiraba con la manga de su pijama el sudor de la frente – salgo de una pesadilla para entrar en otra – comento casi en un susurro.

Hizo caso y se levantó, se ducho rápidamente y se vistió, luego se dirigió al vagón en el que de seguro ya estarían los demás comiendo. Escuchó como Haymitch y Peeta conversaban con voces cansadas y desganadas, que se callaron cuando la escucharon llegar.

– Buenos días preciosa – saludó Haymitch sin su habitual sarcasmo, suponía por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Buenos días – respondió con mal humor, y se sentó en la silla a un lado de Peeta.

Lo regreso a ver topándose con ese par de ojos azules que la veían preocupado, estiro la mano por debajo de la mesa, para tomar la de Peeta y darle un apretón diciéndole que estaba bien, Peeta la apretó de regreso y se giró a comer.

El resto de viaje lo pasaron en silencio, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocar unos contra otros, y cuando terminaron el desayuno solo se quedaron allí sentados todos metidos en su mente disfrutando solamente de la presencia de los demás, del grupo en el que se habían convertido.

– Yo quiero darles algo – comento Effie, parecía que su voz había cambiado por completo, se escuchaba más ronca. Todos la regresaron a ver al mismo tiempo mientras ella sacaba las cosas de su bolso – Katniss, tiene su sinsajo de oro – comentó mientras se erguía nuevamente – yo mi cabello – regresó a ver furiosa a Haymitch porque este estaba a punto de hablar – así que les conseguí esto – extendió dos paquetitos hacia los dos hombres – una pulsera dorada para Haymitch, y un collar para Peeta – la pulsera tenía un intrincado diseño y en el centro había en relieve el mismo sinsajo que tenía Katniss en broche, la cadena por otro lado, era dorada y tenía un medallón con el símbolo.

Dieron las gracias mientras Effie intentaba no ponerse a llorar mientras explicaba que era para representar el equipo que eran, suspiro un poco y se tranquilizó antes de ponerse a hablar de lo que de verdad importaba – ahora, todo será diferente porque es un vasallaje, el Capitolio no ha escatimado en gastos, pero no solo por eso, este año se enfrentaran a otros vencedores, los favoritos del capitolio audaces, astutos, hábiles y todos se conocen, ustedes son los de afuera.

El silencio volvió a instalarse mientras los dos chicos asimilaban lo dicho. Luego de unos minutos el que habló fue Haymitch – quiero que se olviden de todo lo creen saber sobre los juegos – comenzó mientras los dos chicos lo regresaban a ver – el año pasado fue un juego de niños, este año se enfrentara a asesinos experimentados.

– ¿y eso en que nos afecta? – pregunto Peeta recargando la espalda en la silla.

– En que van a tener que buscar aliados – respondió Haymitch.

Peeta y Haymitch regresaron a ver a Katniss porque sabían que ella sería el principal problema – no – comento ella, justamente como esperaban.

– escucha conozco a estas personas, si no tienen aliados los cazaran a ustedes, a ambos.

Katniss se preocupó, y negó un poco con la cabeza pensando seriamente en lo que se le decía – como habrá confianza si no nos conocen.

– no es cuestión de confianza es de seguir vivos.

Luego de esa revelación y haber aceptado que se necesitaba conseguir aliados, comenzaron a conversar sobre quiénes eran los demás Tributos y vieron la repetición de las cosechas en los demás Distritos, entre conversaciones llegaron al Capitolio.

Ahora ni siquiera Peeta salió a la ventana para saludar a los capitolinos que gritaban completamente locos por sus amantes trágicos, no les darían el gusto de verlos tan mal por tener que regresar a ese lugar, aun faltaba un poco de tiempo antes de llegar a la estación así que se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en este último año.

Su regreso al Distrito doce solo sirvió para separarla de Peeta y causarle dolor, se enteró de los sentimientos de Gale hacia ella, algo con lo que aun a unos cuantos días de morir no sabía cómo reaccionar, luego vino la gira de la victoria, donde por fin pudo reconciliarse en algo con Peeta aun veía esa mirada triste y llena de dolor pero por lo menos ahora se podían considerar amigos.

Recordó todo lo ocurrido en el viaje y revelarle la verdad a Peeta, fueron momentos muy duros, y los últimos días durmiendo con Peeta para alejar las aterradoras pesadillas, a su regreso las cosas comenzaron a complicarse quisieron huir, pero no pudieron porque a Gale lo azotaron termino aceptando que sentía algo por el mismo, algo que en ese momento pensó era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que sintiera por Peeta.

Recordó el dolor de este al saber sin que ella dijera nada, que había elegido a Gale. También estuvo los días que paso con Peeta llenando una vez más el libro de su padre, recordó sus pestañas largas y su cabello rubio que parecía brillar con el sol, luego vino el día de sacarse y poner vestidos, todos con la finalidad de ser usados en su boda con Peeta.

Y allí fue cuando todo termino en desastre, enterarse que irían de nuevo a la arena, a matar para sobrevivir, o para que el otro sobreviva, lo mal que se sintió al saber lo egoísta que era y no solo eso sino saber que no se merecía todo el amor que Peeta le entregaba sin esperar o saber que recibiría algo a cambio.

La cosecha fue más dura de lo normal, al saberse ella ya elegida y sin saber qué hacer con su compañero porque el hombre que había llegado a apreciar no tanto como a su padre pero aun así lo veía como una figura paterna, y el chico al que le debía tanto y quería mucho estaban metidos en esto con ella, pero también fue duro al saber en el momento en que salió el nombre de Haymitch y Peeta se ofreció como voluntario que hubiera preferido ir con su mentor mil veces a tener que entrar nuevamente con Peeta.

Y allí estaban ahora, saliendo del tren rodeados de personas con la piel de colores y cabellos peinados de formas inimaginables, que les gritaban contentos y al mismo tiempo tristes, un grupo de agentes de la paz evitaba que toda esa gente se lanzara sobre ellos, y las cámaras intentaban enfocarlos con la mayor claridad posible.

Peeta le dio la mano dándole fuerzas para avanzar, siempre había sido él el que termina por afrontar estos momentos con mayor entereza que ella – apresúrense, apresúrense tenemos un cronograma apretado tienen que llegar con Cinna y Portia pronto para que comiencen a arreglarlos y estén listos para el desfile – comentaba Effie adelantándose.

Los otros tres suspiraron y comenzaron a seguirla bajo los gritos de la gente, y los flashes de las cámaras. Se separaron después de un momento y cada uno tomo su rumbo hacia su diseñador. Cuando entro y vio a Cinna parado frente a ella abriendo los brazos para abrazarla no tuvo la fuerza ni tenia las ganas de hacerse la fuerte y se lanzó hacia él.

Cinna la recibió con cariño y en sus brazo sintió la seguridad y confianza que necesitaba en esos momentos, no necesitaban hablar simplemente se quedaron allí abrazados. Luego de unos minutos Katniss se decidió a hablar, se soltó de Cinna y se sentó limpiándose las lágrimas que habían logrado salir – entonces que va a ser esta vez, más fuego o salimos desnudos pintados de negro con carbón.

Cinna se rio un poco – algo parecido.

Primero la peino como le enseño la Sra. Everdeen, con un estilo trenzado que luego recoge por encima de cuello, luego se dedicó a maquillarla con toques de luz teatrales y sombras obscuras, altas cejas enmarcadas, pómulos resaltados, ojos ardientes y labios morados.

El traje por otra parte engañaría a cualquiera, era simplemente un mono ajustado negro, que la cubría del cuello para abajo, y termina colocando en su cabeza bien sostenida por el cabello trenzado una media corona de un metal negro y pesado.

Luego se puso a jugar con las luces de la habitación para que imite a las del atardecer, y apretó un pequeño botón en la muñeca del traje, Katniss bajo la vista encantada con el traje que iba poco a poco prendiéndose desde sus tobillos, con una luz dorada que va transformándose en roja anaranjada como el carbón ardiendo, dando la apariencia de que ella misma es una braza reluciente y caliente, sacada de la chimenea, los colores subían y bajaban se movían justo como lo hacían en el carbón – como lo hiciste?.

– Portia y yo pasamos mucho tiempo observando fuego – respondió mientras la veía de pies a cabeza – ahora mírate.

La castaña se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con un ser sobrenatural, ya no había la chica y menos una mujer, parecía que era algo sacado de un volcán, la corona al rojo vivo ilumina de tal manera el maquillaje colocado en la cara de Katniss que la hacía ver peligrosa – creo que esto… esto era justo lo que necesitaba para enfrentarme a los demás.

– Si creo que tus días de pintalabios y lacitos ha terminado – respondió Cinna sonriendo, se acercó una vez más y volvió a apretar el botoncito apagando el traje – será mejor no gastar mucho la batería – se detuvo un poco más y suspiro – esta vez cuando estés en el carro no sonrías ni saludes, limítate a mirar al frente como si el público no fuera digno de tu atención.

Katniss sonrió – al fin algo que se me da bien.

Una vez terminado todo, Katniss bajó a la primera planta deseando encontrarse con Peeta, pero él no estaba solo su carro correspondiente, algunos de los otros tributos y uno que otro mentor. A diferencia del año pasado en el que los otros tributos estaban prácticamente al lado de su carro, este año la escena era muy sociable.

Los tributos y mentores se mezclaban en grupos conversando amenamente, aunque era entendible al ser amigos de años. Un pequeño carraspeo llamo la atención de Katniss que rápidamente se dio la vuelta encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Finnick Odair.

Estaba a unos pocos centímetros de Katniss y le sonreía con coquetería y altives, se metió un azucarillo en la boca y se apoyó en el caballo negro – hola Katniss.

– Hola Finnick – saludó la castaña, pareciendo desinteresada, pero estaba bastante nerviosa con su cercanía y porque estaba prácticamente desnudo.

Lo único que tapaba al rubio era una malla estratégicamente colocada para que nada que no debe ser visto, en efecto se vea – ¿quieres un azucarillo? – Pregunto extendiendo una mano llena con el dulce – se supone que son para los caballos pero a quien le importa, nosotros en cambio.

– No gracias – contesto acariciando al caballo – aunque me gustaría pedir prestado tu traje alguna vez.

Finnick sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos, Katniss estaba segura que muchas chicas, sino es que todas, se desmayarían al verlo así vestido y sonriéndoles, pero ella no era como cualquier chica, por lo que solo se incomodó un poco más.

El tributo del Distrito 4 era una especie de leyenda en Panem, gano los sexagésimos quintos juegos del hambre con apenas catorce años, siendo de un Distrito profesional era bastante entendible hasta cierto punto, pero nadie podía presumir de haberle dado su belleza, era alto, atlético, cabello color bronce, piel dorada y ojos verdes.

Era un secreto a voces a que se dedicaba, era muy popular entre la gente del Capitolio por lo que constantemente era llamado para ser… acompañante de mujeres sumamente ricas.

En sus juegos por otro lado, sus competidores tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta que era a él a quien tenía que matar primero, y peor cuando recibió un tridente de oro, que lógicamente era el regalo más caro que se había visto en los juegos, y al ser la pesca la principal fuente de empleo del Distrito 4 este era como una extensión de su propio cuerpo, y un arma letal, con un buen plan en unos cuantos días los demás tributos era atravesados con el tridente y él era el nuevo vencedor.

– me estas matando de miedo con ese traje, ¿qué ha pasado con tus hermosos atuendos de niñita? – pregunto Finnick lamiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

Katniss no se movió siquiera – ya me quedaban chicos.

– es una lástima todo esto no es cierto – comento Finnick mientras acariciaba la tela del cuello del traje de Katniss – estoy seguro que en unos cuantos años hubieras sido la sensación del Capitolio, estarías llena de joyas y dinero.

– no me gustan las joyas, y tengo más dinero del que puedo gastar, ¿qué haces tú con el tuyo?

Finnick se rio levemente con misterio – hace mucho que deje de vivir de algo tan banal como el dinero.

– ¿entonces como pagan por el placer de tu compañía?

– Con secretos – respondió Finnick acercándose mucho a Katniss, ninguno dejaba de verse a los ojos a pesar de lo cerca que estaban, casi podían estarce tocando sus labios pero nada de eso importaba – ¿y tu chica en llamas? ¿Tienes algún secreto que merezca mí tiempo?

Katniss se sonrojo leventemente, aún así le dio un mirada seria como a todos lo que no fuera su familia, Peeta, Haymitch, Gale o la familia de este – no, soy un libro abierto, todos parecen conocer mis secretos incluso antes que yo.

– por desgracia creo que es cierto – respondió Finnick sonriendo y alejándose un poco, luego miro a un lado – ya viene Peeta – comento haciendo que Katniss se aleje un poco más – lamento mucho que tuvieras que cancelar tu boda, se lo mucho que debes lamentarlo – eso ultimo había salido con tanto sarcasmo que hasta el más inocente se daría cuenta.

Katniss frunció el ceño molesta y al mismo tiempo triste, al parecer todo el mundo hasta algunos a los que no conocía sabían de su mentira, como había esperado que Panem por completo le creyera.

El rubio se marchó dando un leve movimiento de cabeza para saludar a Peeta, este se la regreso y luego se acercó a Katniss – que quería Finnick Odair? – pregunto.

Katniss se acercó hasta que sus labios se rosaron y dejo caer un poco los parpados – me ofreció azúcar y quería saber todos mis secretos – respondió con la voz más sensual que pudo.

Peeta comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y aunque Katniss lo había hecho a modo de broma no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada y molesta por su reacción – ¿enserio? – Siguió riéndose unos momentos más hasta que regreso a ver a los demás – ¿crees que hubiéramos terminado así si solo uno de nosotros hubiera ganado?

– ¿cómo uno más del circo del Capitolio? – Pregunto de regreso, Peeta asintió a modo de respuesta – supongo, sobre todo tú.

– ¿sobre todo yo, como es eso?

Katniss se rio un poco – porque sientes debilidad por la cosas bellas en cambio yo no.

– Bueno saber apreciar la belleza no es sentir debilidad – respondió Peeta desarmando una vez más a Katniss – excepto tal vez en lo que respecta a ti – la música comenzó a sonar así que rápidamente el rubio se subió al carro – vamos – le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Algo que Katniss acepto y subió junto a su compañero – no te muevas – menciono Katniss mientras se acerca y se ponía un poco de puntillas para enderezarle bien la corona – ¿viste tu traje encendido?

– sí, vamos a deslumbrar a todos como el anterior año.

– ¿crees que este año tenemos que tomarnos de la mano?

– no lo sé, pero como no están por aquí supongo que lo dejaron a nuestra elección.

Al escucharlo Katniss sonrió y le tendió la mano, Peeta también sonrió y la tomó, después de todo era un equipo estaban en esto juntos, y juntos lo comenzarían, tal vez no lo terminarían pero definitivamente iban a estar juntos hasta el final.

Katniss levanto la mirada, para darse cuenta que a pesar de que su cara sí que se veía amenazadora con todo el maquillaje, esos ojos azules que tanta paz le traían no podrían hacerlo con nada, y le hicieron recordar que justo un año atrás estaban allí ambos por caminos separados ella intentado matarlo o por lo menos como rivales, y el dando su vida por ella desde el instante en que salieron cosechados.

Ahora todo era distinto, el seguía intentado salvarla, pero ella hacia lo mismo, aun sabiendo que tendría que dar la suya para logarlo eso no le importaba. La voz de la gente se convirtió en un grito monumental cuando salieron y la luz del atardecer los golpeo, pero ellos no se movieron siguieron viendo al frente como si nada más existiera.

Unos instantes más tarde prendieron los trajes y los gritos que de por sí ya eran ensordecedores parecían alcanzar nivelen inimaginables, volvieron a deslumbrar y opacar a los demás. Se miraban de vez en cuando en las pantallas y se pudieron ver fieros, obscuros, poderosos, ellos eran los amantes trágicos del 12 a los que no dejaron disfrutar su felicidad y por eso ellos no les iban a dar nada más que sus miradas de desprecio.

Podía ver a Cesar exultante, no sabían que decía lógicamente pero si podían verlo emocionado y de seguro hablando de ellos como mejor lo sabía hacer, dieron la vuelta en la plaza central del Capitolio donde pudieron ver al presidente Snow, este los veía a ambos como lo peor que le pudieron haber pasado en la vida, con un odio muy bien tapado.

El viaje de regreso fue igual lleno de gritos, y rosas o incluso ropa interior lanzada hacia ellos, que simplemente vieron al frente sin prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba, entraron al centro de entrenamiento nuevamente y esperaron a que se cerraran las puertas para relajarse.

Cinna y Portia se acercaron sonriendo y aplaudiendo por lo bien que salió todo, Haymitch por otro lado estaba en el centro pero junto a los tributos del 11, que al verlos se acercaron para saludar – muy bien hecho – comento el rubio panzón mientras llegaba con Chaff y Seeder.

El primero era alto como de uno noventa de piel morena y su brazo derecho era simplemente un muñón porque había perdido la mano en sus juegos hace como treinta años. La mujer en cambio era muy parecida a Katniss, piel aceitunada y cabello negro, solo la diferenciaba sus ojos cafés casi dorados.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa Seeder se adelantó y abrazo a Katniss fuertemente – ¿las familias? – pregunto sin poder contenerse.

– Están bien – respondió la mujer soltándola.

Chaff se acercó así mismo, rodeando a Katniss con su brazo bueno, y tal como antes de poder decir o hacer algo, la beso en la boca, Katniss se parto sorprendida, mientras Haymitch y Chaff se reían a carcajadas.

Los encargados del Capitolio se los llevaron antes de que Katniss pudiera quejarse, pero aun así podía oír claramente las carcajadas que daban. Entraron en el ascensor aun tomados de la mano y antes de que la puerta se cerrar apareció Johanna Mason quitándose un tocado de ramas y hojas de la cabeza y lanzándolo por encima de su hombros sin importarle donde quedara.

Johanna se hizo pasar por una pésima competidora, por lo que nadie la tomo en cuenta, después demostró tener una habilidad impresionante para el asesinato. Se agito el pelo y giro los ojos – no les parece que fue un traje horrible, nuestros tributos llevan siendo arboles cuarenta años gracias a ella, ojala me hubiera tocado Cinna.

La miro de arriba abajo como estudiándola. Mientras esperaban que el ascensor llegara al piso siete Johanna comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su traje dejándolo caer y apartándolo con un pie, como no llevaba absolutamente nada más, quedo completamente desnuda.

– Así está mejor – comentó sonriéndole coquetamente a Peeta, algo que puso a Katniss a la defensiva – ¿y dime cómo te sientes ahora que todo el mundo quiere estar contigo?

– No lo sé – respondió Katniss de forma brusca por la mirada que Johanna le lanzaba a Peeta.

Johanna la regreso a ver frunciendo el ceño y dejándola con la palabra en la boca – no hablaba contigo – dijo de igual forma, y volvió toda su atención a Peeta, justo en ese momento sonó una pequeña campana indicado que había llegado al piso siete – nos vemos – se despidió, se acercó a Peeta y parándose en puntas le dio un beso en la boca, lo que hizo a Katniss y Peeta abrir los ojos asombrados.

Se bajó del ascensor riendo, y se despidió con la mano, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejándolos sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral, luego de despertar del shock Katniss soltó la mano de Peeta y se alejó un paso hacia su lado derecho.

El resto del camino hacia su piso, Peeta sonreía divertido con las reacciones de Katniss aunque no la entendía después de todo había elegido a Gale, se había dado cuenta de eso justo cuando apareció Madge y le dio la medicina para que lo curen, pero de todas formas le resultaba bastante gracioso ver a Katniss frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados y mascullando quien sabe qué.

Sonó la campanita que indicaba habían llegado al piso doce y las puertas se abrieron, dejando salir a una bastante molesta Katniss.

Peeta riéndose un poco troto para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo – ¿me puedes decir que te pasa? – pregunto el rubio.

– Suéltame – comento Katniss jalando su brazo aunque Peeta de todos modos no la dejo irse – te parece gracioso lo que paso, pero claro cómo va y te besa, has de haber estado muy contento cierto.

– No te entiendo – comento Peeta – todo fue para molestarte Katniss.

– Para molestarme – comento regresando a ver a Peeta furiosa – y tu solo pudiste reírte en lugar de alejarla o hacer algo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento viéndose a los ojos, y por primera vez Katniss pudo ver furia en los ojos de Peeta, no era una furia como en el distrito once no esta era una furia totalmente desmedía – me cansé – comento con un tono tan neutral y calmado que hizo que le recorra un escalofrío por la espalda.

Peeta se dio la vuelta dejándola por fin, pero ahora era ella quien lo iba a detener ni siquiera entendía de que estaba hablando ¿de qué se había cansado? – espera aun no terminamos – comento Katniss pero pareció haber elegido mal sus palabras por que Peeta se detuvo tensando todo su cuerpo e irguiéndose en todo su altura.

– te dije que me canse – comento dándose la vuelta lentamente – me canse de ser el único herido y que tú seas la furiosa por eso, me canse de mendigar un cariño que está más que claro no voy a conseguir.

Otro silencio se hizo presente y un miedo irracional se apodero del cuerpo de Katniss, de que estaba hablando Peeta, no terminaba de entender nada pero siempre había sido así cuando se trataba de sentimientos – no… no.

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir dejando entrar a Haymitch y Effie – ahora me vas a escuchar atentamente, está bien – escuchar ese tono tan… amenazador en boca de Peeta hizo a los dos nuevos presentes detenerse en seco – te voy a explicar algunas cosas, que espero respetes y te abran los ojos para que dejes de ser tan egoísta.

Esas palabras le dolieron y mucho, pero al mismo tiempo hicieron saltar a su lado orgullosos y defensivo – de.

– ¡QUIEN! – Peeta grito deteniendo su oración y haciéndola saltar en su lugar – te crees que eres, para reclamarme algo, recibí un beso sí, pero no lo di como tú y no solo fue una vez sino algunas, crees que tu si puedes estar con Gale mientras yo me quedo como idiota conformándome con tu amistad – comento nuevamente con ese tono casi vacío – te he amado desde los cinco años, nunca me fije en otra chica porque quería creer o me imaginaba que algún día yo iría te hablaría y podría enamorarte y viviríamos felices, ahora sé que solo era un cuento más, y déjame decírtelo, no como presunción pero muchas chicas incluso se acercaron a mí y me pidieron salir, yo no las acepte.

Pero si no te voy a tener porque tu si puedes estar con Gale y yo no puedo buscar a alguien que de verdad me quiera – siguió mirándola duramente – yo también tengo ese derecho no solo tú, ya no me importa que ese pedazo de idiota te quiera, no me importa saber que te maneja peor que Snow porque se aprovecha de tus sentimientos.

– Ga – comenzó a quejarse Katniss, después de todo estaban hablando horriblemente de su mejor amigo.

– ¡CALLATE! – Grito Peeta nuevamente – te dije que me dejaras hablar – se calló observando a Katniss y luego suspiro – no soy tan bueno como piensas Katniss, yo también siento celos, yo también siento odio, no son sentimientos que se refirieren solamente a ti o tu amiguito – volvió a callarse mientras repasaba el salón con la mirada como eligiendo correctamente sus palabras – quieres saber cómo vivimos nosotros, después de todo nos odian porque nosotros sí 'comemos'.

sabes que los comercios tienen que pagar una fuerte suma de dinero para tenerlo, aparte hay que comprar los ingredientes para hacer lo que hacemos en mi caso el pan, hay que comprar harina y otras cosas que son muy caras y sabes que comemos… el pan rancio y guardado que quedo de la semana anterior – dejo unos momentos de silencio para que la información llegara a la cabeza de Katniss que tenía los ojos abiertos – generalmente 'nuestra' gente se casa por conveniencia no por amor. El caso de mi papá, fue obligado a casarse con una mujer que no ama para intentar mantener a flote la panadería, lógicamente solo funciono por poco tiempo.

algo por lo que yo respetaba a tu padre y a tu madre era justamente eso, ellos se casaron por amor algo que mi papá no hizo en su momento, tal vez está mal no respetar a tu padre en todo aspecto pero es cierto, en ese punto respetaba mucho más al tuyo, incluso porque fruto de ese amor nacieron un par de niñas hermosas que crecieron llenas de amor, no comían muy bien pero su vida estaba repleta de cariño – se volvió a detener y suspiro dándose fuerza – en mi casa no había eso, mi madre era una mujer amargada porque tuvo que casarse con alguien que no amaba, y lo que es peor alguien que amaba con mucha devoción a otra mujer, no sé si por mala suerte, yo nací bastante parecido a ella y mi mama descargaba todo ese resentimientos contra mí.

el respeto que le tenía a tu padre, y el amor que sentía por ti me hicieron quemar esos panes, sin pensármelo dos veces para dártelos porque quería que vivieras aun si eso me regalo un golpe en la cara con la escoba – nuevamente se hizo el silencio mientras Katniss tenía abiertos los ojos por la sorpresa y lágrimas caían de ellos, Peeta se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándolo – me dije a mi mismo que al día siguiente hablaría contigo pero fui cobarde y no lo hice, salí a mi padre en ese aspecto nunca pude decirle a la mujer que amaba como me sentía, y luego las cosas empeoraron porque apareció él, los celos no me dejaban pensar correctamente y un par de veces me tente a golpearlo, todo eso desaparecía cuando te veía sonreír a tu hermana.

llegaron los juegos, los malditos juegos por un momento me maldije porque nunca te diría como me sentía así me rechazaras, pero un segundo después la ideas ya estaba llegando a mí, mi forma de declararme seria salvándote, obviamente Haymitch tenía otra opinión y utilizo mis sentimientos como arma contra el Capitolio – regreso a ver a su mentor y le mando una nueva mirada de odio – hubiera sido mejor si yo hubiera muerto porque de verdad me hicieron creer que podía tener algo contigo, que todo el sacrificio que hice valió la pena, que idiota fui, el dolor que sentí fue extraño, sentí que me quemaba todo por dentro, quería gritar, moverme, saltar, romper todo, golpear las paredes hasta hacerme daño, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi mente no reaccionaba.

– Yo – una mirada de Peeta la hizo callarse, de todos modos no sabía que podía decir.

– luego pensé bueno podemos intentar otro método, tal vez este confundida por todo lo que paso, después de todo fue muy repentino y después de todo te saco vivió de la arena, así que intente ser tu amigo, intente que de ese modo te abrieras a mí y pudiera llegar a tu corazón, otra vez que idiota fui, era lógico que el imbécil haría todo lo posible no solo por confundirte más sino que con esa confusión se ganaría tu cariño él estaba más cerca de lograrlo que yo – volvió a suspirar y se pasó nuevamente la mano por el pelo, Katniss podía ver como Peeta temblaba levemente y sudaba – y claro lo azotaron por creerse el macho, el que todo lo puede, cuando lógicamente tendríamos problemas si Snow sabía todo lo que hacías desde antes, estúpido, podría utilizar una vez el cerebro en lugar de solo los músculos – levanto la mano deteniéndola nuevamente – ese día sabía que ibas a estar preocupada por él, pero cuando llego Madge vi la furia y los celos en tus ojos, supe que siempre lo elegirías a él, por sobre mí, porque él ya era como Prim ya era importante desde antes de que yo entrara a tu vida.

ver como lo besabas fue… no sé ni cómo explicarlo el ardor que sentí cuando descubrí tu mentira era nada comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento. Luego de cuidarlo unas horas, intentando ahorcarlo con mi mirada, Prim y tu madre bajaron y pude regresar a mi solitaria casa para destruir todo lo que tuve a mi alcance y de paso lastimarme a mí mismo intentado olvidar ese ardor tan doloroso que sentía en el pecho, no dormí muy bien ese día – otro silencio se hizo presente – y luego otra vez a la arena, genial viva yo, lo peor de todo es que a pesar de todo yo solo pude pensar en ti y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a Haymitch convenciéndolo de dejarme entrar contigo, que puedo decir soy un masoquista definitivamente.

y la gota que derramo el vaso es que te pones furiosa por que le intereso a una chica, como si no lo mereciera, como si yo tendría que sufrir solo por el resto de mi vida – abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo y la cerro, suspiro nuevamente – no pudo entender como puedes odiar a tu mamá, por aislarse porque el amor de su vida murió, si bien lo que hizo no estuvo bien, también deberías reconocer y estar orgullosa de tener una madre que puede amar como lo hace ella, sin prejuicios o 'deudas' – le envió una mirada como si supiera exactamente de lo que hablaba – la vida no es una deuda eterna Katniss, no me debes nada por el pan, porque lo hice por amor, y no me deberás nada nunca, así que de paso aprovecho para decirles – miro a Katniss y después a Haymitch – ¡Katniss sale viva de esa arena, creyeron que no sabía de su trato de rescatarme a mí, no, yo ya perdí todo por lo que luchaba incluso antes de entrar en la guerra! – grito mientras la regreso a ver nuevamente – tú tienes personas que te necesitan en el distrito, tu madre con quien tienes que hacer las paces, Prim a quien tu indiferencia con tu madre haces daño y… Gale tu amor – termino de hablar dando nuevamente una mirada a todos – a partir de este momento seguiremos con el teatrito de los amantes trágicos y nos veremos solo cuando sea necesario, quiero permanecer solo.

A pesar de seguir usando esa voz neutra y fría, los ojos de Peeta estaban de un azul obscuro como el mar tormentoso y lloraban sin que su dueño pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos, paso a un lado de Katniss dejándola llorar todo lo que quisiera. Katniss cuando sintió pasar a Peeta por su lado se derrumbó, sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó al suelo llorando viendo aun el lugar donde antes estuvo el rubio.

Haymitch se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Katniss y la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto, la castaña pudo ver a Effie llorando aun en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado cuando llego y escucho a Peeta, pero también pudo ver a alguien que estaba segura si no estuviera tan alterada como estaba por todo lo que ocurrió con Peeta habría hecho que se sintiera culpable porque el nuevo avox encargado de su servicio era Darius el anterior agente de la paz en jefe.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto fue que pudo despertarse del trance en el que estaba gracias a que podía escuchar los gritos y cosas rompiéndose en el cuarto de Peeta, y eso que estaba una par de cuartos lejos.

Se soltó de Haymitch y corrió hacia la pared tocándola como si con ese gesto se acercaría al rubio – ven Katniss siéntate y toma un poco de agua – comento Haymitch con la voz ronca.

La obligo a sentarse en su cama y le tendió un vaso de agua que de seguro había pedido fácilmente a una de esas máquinas especiales que le traían comida en un instante a quien lo pidiera. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar y al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente – no creo que Gale me manipule – sintió claramente como Haymitch se tensaba a su lado.

Lo regreso a ver solo para toparse con una mueca de disgusto, cuando Haymitch se relajó un poco la regreso a ver – Katniss aunque no lo quieras ver Peeta tiene razón, ese muchacho te maneja a su antojo con unas cuantas palabras – levanto la mano para detener su queja y prosiguió – sé que son muy amigos y todo, pero te puedes dar cuenta de todo solo viendo como se le ocurrió irse a confesar, si de verdad fuera un gran amigo y todo, habría pensado mejor las cosas porque solo logro meterte en más problemas, él está a salvo y no sabe todo lo que ocurre si, pero vive aquí, sabe cómo son las cosas y aun así lo hizo.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía razón, justo después de eso es que las cosas se agravaron, pensó en lo que dijo Peeta y solo podía darle la razón aunque si le parecía exagerado eso de que solo ocupaba sus músculos, es decir ella era quien mejor lo conocía y era muy inteligente, solo que cuando estaba furioso no pensaba correctamente las cosas y por eso terminaba haciendo tonterías como la de ir a cazar y que lo terminaran azotando.

– Pero exagero – no sabía porque pero de cierto modo quería defender a su amigo, aunque sabía a ojos de Peeta y Haymitch, Gale seguiría siendo lo que pensaban.

– como dijo antes esta celoso así que él es el que más lo va a odiar y pensar mal de él, sé que tu amigo no es tan tonto como lo hizo parecer pero no podemos cambiar el modo de verlo de Peeta.

Se quedaron callados en un silencio un poco incómodo en especial al ya no poder oír a Peeta. Katniss pensó mucho en todo lo que se le había revelado, de cierto modo se sentía culpable por pensar que los comerciantes vivían mejor aún si ella no lo supiera, aunque Peeta nunca dijo nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión hasta ahora y también tenía que reconocer que ella no ponía de parte para saber todo eso.

Ahora con tanta información suelta en su cabeza, lo único que quería era terminar con todas sus dudas, no solo con lo referente a ese tipo de cosas sino también a que mismo pasaba con sus sentimientos. Era momento de afrontar las cosas y su peor temor los sentimientos, desde que su padre había muerto ella cambio tal vez era por su miedo a terminar como su madre no lo sabía, la verdadera cuestión era que había estado huyendo de ellos desde los once años y era momento de afrontarlos sean cuales sean.

A pesar de eso prefería ir metiéndose de a poco por lo que lo mejor sería preguntar algo menos peligroso para su salud mental, para estar lista en el momento de afrontarlos y para hacerse la justa imagen de todo el panorama no solo conociendo un lado de la historia – ¿es cierto… como viven los comerciantes? – pregunto tímidamente.

Haymitch la regresó a ver asombrado, se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiro un poco – Katniss – comenzó y luego se detuvo pensando bien lo que diría – mira… los comerciantes – volvió a detenerse y volvió a suspirar – te voy a contar como se fundó la panadería Mellark – comento casi en un susurro como esperando que Peeta no lo oyera.

Katniss abrió los ojos sorprendida pero la curiosidad se despertó y asintió mientras ponía toda su atención en Haymitch – muy bien.

– bueno lo que yo sé es que fue fundada por los abuelos de Peeta, ambos eran de la Veta – Katniss se sorprendió aun mas – el abuelo de Peeta era alguien muy bueno siempre estaba viéndole las cosas buenas a la vida, y siempre estaba intentado ayudar a los demás como podía, todo comenzó cuando vio como el anterior agente de la paz en jefe ahorcaba a un chico por robar un poco de comida, o eso es lo que me entere – contó mientras veía a la pared – trabajó mucho en las minas para conseguir el dinero suficiente para abrir la panadería pero el primer obstáculo fue el impuesto para abrirlo, es más caro que el local por si solo… como sea, como el abuelo de Peeta era muy parecido a él logro obtener un acuerdo y con la plata que gano compro el terreno y puso el comercio, el gobierno le dio un poco de ingredientes y la panadería comenzó, pero todo lo que se ganaba tenía que ir al Capitolio para comenzar a pagar los impuestos, como ya dijo Peeta los ingredientes era caros y se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil mantener el local, pero con esfuerzo y el amor que se tenía entre los abuelos de Peeta y el amor que le tenían a algo que con esfuerzo y sacrificio lograron obtener, las cosa se estabilizaron y pudieron mantener la panadería.

de ese amor nació el padre de Peeta, que al ya tener una base de todo lo que se hacía pudo aprender rápidamente y ayudar en la panadería, a pesar de todo los impuestos que se pagan por el comercio son tan altos que cuando llego a la edad para pedir teselas él lo hacia así que se podría decir que era igual que tú, no comen muy bien que se diga a pesar de tener un comercio, tu comías mejor que Peeta – comentó observándola atentamente, Katniss no se movió para que siguiera pero cada vez se sentía peor por cómo había tratado a los comerciantes antes – los problemas llegaron cuando a eso de los dieciocho años los abuelos de Peeta murieron, como Antón se quedó solo.

– quien es Antón? – pregunto Katniss.

– El papá de Peeta – respondió rápidamente – como decía, se quedó solo y al saber que no conseguiría nada con la mujer que amaba – miro a Katniss que asintió, al saber del enamoramiento del señor Antón con su madre – decidió casarse con la hija de otro comerciante para poder mantener a flote lo que a sus padres les costó tanto crear y mantener, la panadería se salvó y pudieron seguir con sus vidas aunque la mamá de Peeta cada vez comenzó a hacerse mas amargada, todos sabíamos que no le gustaba la idea de casarse con Antón – se quedó en silencio un poco más antes de agregar – según de lo que me entere, Peeta no ha tenido una buena vida, come un poco se llena la pansa con pan rancio y dañado, pero sentimentalmente hablado, con el único que se lleva bien es con su padre, sus hermanos son muy parecidos a su madre y por obvias razones su madre lo desprecia.

– Tanto como para golpear con una escoba – menciono Katniss furiosa y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose muy mal consigo misma.

– Tanto como para golpearlo con la escoba – dijo Haymitch.

– pero porque tener tantos problemas para mantener un comercio, porque no simplemente hacer lo que hacemos noso – se calló porque no estaba segura de hablar sobre su mejor amigo.

Haymitch negó con la cabeza – los que ya tienen un comercio son aún más vigilados Katniss, imagínate que te pones una carnicería, y como tienes el bosque cerca sales a cazar para tener más carne gratis y poder tener un poco más de dinero, las leyes para los comerciantes también son más rigurosas, los que viven en la Veta son más libres de lo que piensan.

– ¿entonces si Peeta no hubiera ido a los juegos y nunca se hubiera declarado, habría terminado casado con una hija de algún comerciante solo por beneficio mutuo? – pregunto Katniss, algo en esa idea o toda la idea la molestaba sobre manera.

– lo más probable aunque conociendo a la mamá de Peeta habría hecho lo imposible porque se casara con… no olvídate de los comerciantes hubiera hecho lo posible por casarlo con la hija de Undersee y estoy seguro que al alcalde le hubiera encantado la idea no creo que haya un mejor hombre para que se case con mi hija, claro si la tuviera – respondió Haymitch.

Porque siempre Madge, era su amiga y tenía que ponerla de idea eso solo aumento su furia contra alguien que sabía era inocente y e incluso no tenía idea de lo que pasaba – cambiemos de tema – dijo Katniss furiosa. Haymitch se rio un poco aunque Katniss lo miraba con odio, aunque segundos después suspiro cansada y deprimida – definitivamente no me lo merezco cierto.

Ella ya lo sabía, incluso antes de que Haymitch se lo dijera pero ahora sentía esas palabras con un nuevo sentido e incluso le pesaban como si estuviera cargando una gran piedra, Haymitch suspiro una vez más – no te lo merecerías ni en cien vidas Katniss – escucharlo decirlo nuevamente hizo que sus ojos se aguaran y le picaran – pero – esas palabras la hicieron regresar a verlo – quien dijo que el amor es de merecimientos o… deudas.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire mientras las digería – ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto la interesada.

– ¿primero quiero saber si todo lo que ha ocurrido a hecho que cambien de opinión? – preguntó.

Katniss se lo quedó viendo sin entender nada – no me hables con acertijos Haymitch.

Él se golpeó la frente frustrado – de verdad que eres densa para estas cosas por dios.

Katniss se ofendió y lo golpeo en el brazo – cállate y explícate bien.

– como quieres que me calle y hable al mismo tiempo – comento sarcásticamente logrando poner aun mas furiosa a Katniss – está bien, está bien… a lo que me refiero es si sabes a cuál de los dos vas a elegir, Peeta o tu amiguito.

Katniss se quedó pensando un poco, porque aún no estaba segura de nada y tenía que ordenar bien la información que recibió recién para poder concentrarse en descubrir que era lo que sentía por cada uno.

Primero lo primero ambos chicos la habían ayudado, Gale había estado con ella por cinco años cazando y recolectando para poder sobrevivir y que sus familias no murieran poco a poco de hambre, además de que eran muy parecidos no por la apariencia sino en su forma de ser, pero ciertamente Peeta había hecho cosas mucho más significativas, primero le dio el pan, ese pan que las había salvado en la peor época de sus vidas cuándo estaban a un paso de morir y después se sacrificó en los juegos para regresarla salva a su distrito, de vuelta con la persona que más quería, Prim.

Después pensó en lo relacionado a su forma de vivir, esa era un de la excusas que utilizaba para ella misma del porque nunca podría fijarse en Peeta, porque él era hijo de un comerciante y se podría decir que estos y los de la Veta eran peleados unos con otros, ahora que sabía exactamente como vivían los comerciantes no los podía ver con mala cara o reprocharles algo, simplemente intentaban sobrevivir como ellos, con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, tal vez incluso más que los de la Veta.

Y tal vez lo más importante como veía a cada uno, se enfocó en lo que sintió cuando llego Madge a darle las medicinas para Gale y como se sintió cuando Haymitch hizo referencia a que Peeta pudo haberse casado con ella. Con ambos sintió celos pero recordando cómo se sintió eran celos muy distintos entre sí.

Con Gale sintió furia y sobreprotección ahora que lo pensaba como cuando Prim le dijo que un chico se le había declarado, era exactamente lo mismo, como si temiera perder algo importante, sí, pero al mismo tiempo como sabiendo que algún día tendrían que separarse.

Con Peeta fue como fuego quemándole el cuerpo, una rabia ciega y destructiva, como quería lanzarse al cuello de Johanna cuando lo beso o como desearía poder sacarle los ojos a Madge para que no se le ocurra ver a Peeta, como si quisiera mantenerlo metido en su cuarto amarrado a su cama para que nada ni nadie pudiera acercarse y arrebatárselo o hacerle daño, sentí una horrible sensación en el pecho y mucha, mucha preocupación.

Y por último pensó en cómo se sintió cuando sabía, inconscientemente pero sabía que se alejaban de ella. Cuando Gale se alejó sintió mucho dolor pero al mismo tiempo enojo por no poder entenderla y apoyarla, además de alejarse justo después de confesarse solo la hizo confundirse, se dio cuenta rápidamente que fue otra manipulación para mantenerlo a él en sus pensamientos, él sabía que alejándose de ella justo así la tendría preocupada y pensando en lo que había ocurrido, pensar en eso solo logro molestarla más.

Con Peeta en cambio sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, e incluso hace unas horas sintió un terror irracional que no la dejaba pensar correctamente, Peeta era tan necesario en su vida como el aire o el agua – Ga… Gale – comenzó, pudo ver como los ojos de Haymitch se oscurecían y apretaba las manos y la mandíbula – considere a Gale parte de mi familia desde que comenzamos a llevarnos bien, cazando y conversando, incluso nuestras familias se conocen y todo, pero nunca lo vi de forma romántica, no te voy a negar que hubo momentos en los que pensé que pudo haber ocurrido algo si no hubiera ido a los juegos, pero no es así antes de los juegos yo nunca me plantee siquiera tener una relación amorosa, si Gale se hubiera declarado estoy segura que no lo hubiera aceptado, eso supongo incluye a Peeta también.

desde que todo lo de la primera arena termino he estado muy confundida, nunca he sido muy buena con mis sentimientos pero Peeta de alguna manera me importaba mucho, verlo sufrir me hacía sufrir a mí y sin darme cuenta ya era tan necesario como respirar, pensé que era por todo lo que pasamos juntos, lo vivimos juntos y eso nos conectaba, pero pensándolo bien es algo mucho más antiguo, es algo que comenzó desde el momento en que me lanzo esos panes a los once años, y que los juegos hicieron florecer uniéndonos para no poder separarnos más – se detuvo intentando encontrar las palabras justas porque nunca fue buena hablando, peor si involucraba sentimientos – con Peeta sentí cosas que jamás pensé que podría sentir, de felicidad con un simple comentario, hacerme olvidar de todo, incluso detuvo las pesadillas en las noches, y unos celos desmedidos cuando lo veo con otra chica – sabía que estaba sonrojada y se sentía muy avergonzada pero una vez que comenzó a hablar simplemente no se podía detener – yo… yo elijo a Peeta, siempre será Peeta.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento Haymitch muy contento sin saber cómo la chica frente a él había hablado tanto y Katniss saboreando esa libertad que le dio hablar de sus sentimientos, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde la muerte de su padre y se sentía muy bien, ahora entendía porque Peeta lo hacía tan seguido, porque la verdadera fuerza no estaba en guardarse todo y mostrarse arisca sino en el arriesgarse, dar todo de sí, mostrarse tal cual era y aceptarlo no por lo demás sino por ella misma y por las personas que amaba y la amaban.

Nunca se había sentido tan plena y tan bien consigo misma como en ese preciso momento – lástima que te dieras cuenta tan tarde – comento Haymitch, deteniendo su alegría y devolviendo un golpe duro, que la hizo querer ponerse a llorar – te… te voy a contar algo de mi pasado.

Lo regreso a ver sumamente sorprendida después de todo Haymitch no hablaba del pasado, suponía era una de las razones por las que se hundió en el alcohol, para olvidar todo lo que vivió – está bien – respondió porque sabía que si su mentor le contaba se sentiría más ligero justo como ella lo estaba en ese momento.

– yo vivía en la Veta, como tu era un chico orgulloso y altanero, nunca entré al bosque porque nunca se me ocurrió la verdad, en la escuela apenas tenía amigos y en mi casa solo pasaba con mi mamá, mi papá pasaba mucho tiempo en las minas, y como cualquier chico de la Veta a los doce comencé a pedir teselas, mi vida de verdad cambio cuando la conocí a ella – suspiro mientras sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y parecía querer llorar – era hija de un comerciante, y aunque era bastante delgada para mí era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, termine perdidamente enamorado, sin conocerlo en verdad así como tu era tan malo para los sentimientos, y no me gustaba deberle nada a nadie, pero cuando se trataba de ella no podía ni formar una oración coherente.

Movió sus manos hacia atrás para poder recargarse en ellos sobre la cama y ver hacia el techo mientras sonreía – no recuerdo bien cómo fue que comenzamos a hablar, algún deber del colegio o algo así creo, pero mi falta de tacto, orgullo, prepotencia y podríamos seguir con los defectos, siempre terminaba haciéndola llorar, haciéndola sufrir, fue justamente Antón quien me abrió los ojos y armándome de todo el valor posible, algo que cuando estuve frente a ella desapareció, me declare, ella sonrió tan extensamente como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo, se sonrojo y se lanzó a mis brazos para besarme, fue mi primer beso – las palabras salían claramente aunque Haymitch solo las estaba susurrando – comenzamos a hacer otras cosas principalmente a ella le gustaba hacer dibujos en la tierra húmeda después del invierno, la gente nos veía como bichos raros y decían estupideces que nunca hicimos caso.

pero al mismo tiempo yo no podía dejar de sentir que le debía algo, y justamente que no me la merecía, es decir ella era justamente como Peeta, de sonrisa fácil y aunque era un poco más tímida se desenvolvía muy bien con las personas y les caía bien a todos, aunque era muy mala mentirosa – Haymitch se rio – Suri era la copia de Peeta solo que en mujer, un día escuche que decían que ella no se merecía estar con alguien de la Veta, se merecía una mejor vida, fue algo que me hizo mucho daño, sabía que la amaba y por eso sentía que tenía que dejarla libre para que consiguiera a alguien que le de la vida que se merecía, la lleve a la pradera y le dije esto, ella chillo se puso furiosa y me golpeo tan fuerte como nadie antes me había golpeado daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Volvió a reírse un poco más fuerte y se sentó – yo le dije no te merezco, siempre te hago llorar y sufrir, ni en cien vidas te merecería – la regreso a ver con sorna – te mereces alguien que tenga algún comercio alguien que te alimente bien y alguien que no tenga la presión de pedir teselas para poder sobrevivir, ¿sabes que fue lo que me respondió?

– que eres un completo idiota te golpeo nuevamente y se marchó – respondió Katniss sonriendo.

– no era como tu preciosa, eso solo lo harías tu – siguió Haymitch haciéndola fruncir el ceño – como sea, me dijo el amor no es algo que se merezca, es algo que se da porque se quiere, porque se ama, y si tienes el placer de corresponder ese sentimiento la mejor forma de merecerlo es justamente amar con la misma intensidad – se quedaron callados pensando en lo que se había dicho, grabándose las palabras en el cerebro y el corazón – después de eso me explico cómo eran que vivían en el sector comercial, como se arreglan los matrimonios, y otras cosas.

– ¿qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunto Katniss.

Los ojos de su mentor se obscurecieron mientras apartaba la mirada – preferiría no hablar de eso.

Katniss dejo que se calme un poco antes de continuar – ¿entonces que fue lo que hiciste después de eso?

– la ame, la ame tanto como sentía que debía amarla, la ame para dejarle claro que la amaba y de paso dejármelo en claro a mí y fui muy feliz mientras duro, eso es de algo que estoy seguro no puedo arrepentirme, fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida – la regreso a ver nuevamente muy seriamente – no lo arruines Katniss deberías estar muy agradecida de que Peeta te amé como te ama, demuéstrale cuanto lo amas y más incluso, aún sigo creyendo que no te lo mereces, pero quien dice que en un futuro no lo harás – le sonrió cálidamente, como un padre podría sonreír a su hija y Katniss solo pudo sonreírle de regreso porque las palabras que la estaban atormentando desde hace tiempo dejaban de tener sentido y unas nuevas hacían acto de presencia dándole esperanza.

– ¿crees que pueda hacerlo después de lo que paso? – pregunto tímidamente aun insegura con todo lo que había pasado y con la forma en que Peeta se había comportado.

Haymitch sonrió altanero – ese chico puede decir lo que quiera pero te ama demasiado, aun así cuando amenaza estoy seguro que lo hace bien y lo cumple, así que tendrás que esforzarte mucho para recuperarlo, ¿pero no crees que el esfuerzo vale la pena?

– Mucho – respondió Katniss segura de su respuesta, después de todo Peeta era el único que le había entregado todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

– bien pues desde mañana tendrás que ser tú la que se esfuerce por derribar las barreras de Peeta, y para lograrlo tienes que comenzar a confiar completamente en Peeta, eso quiere decir confesarle tus secretos y temores, mostrarte justamente como la Katniss que eres, completamente no solo una parte, todo.

Sabia a lo que se refería, Peeta había intentado durante más de un año penetrar sus murallas, creadas desde la muerte de su padre por protección, y no se lo había puesto fácil, estaba segura que las misma barreras tendría Peeta desde mañana pero ahora con las suyas derribadas completamente tal vez no le sería difícil recuperar al hombre que amaba.

Se sonrojo mucho ante ese pensamiento, pero tenía que reconocerlo, además de que le traía mucha tranquilidad y felicidad saberlo y reconocerlo – "amo a Peeta Mellark" – pensó mientras sonreía.

– ¿cómo comienzo? nunca he sido buena en esto – comento Katniss.

– Puedes comenzar por sonreírle, ya se te ocurrirá algo – dijo Haymitch levantándose para poder irse – descansa Katniss han sido muchas emociones por un día y mañana será igual.

Katniss asintió mientras veía salir a Haymitch. se acostó sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa o sacarse el traje al que ya hace tiempo se le había acabado la batería, se durmió casi en seguida y sería la primera noche con pesadillas diferentes a las que venía teniendo normalmente pesadillas que las hacían entender aún más a Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2: Entrenamiento

**Buenos días, tardes o noches según donde vivan, hoy por ser día de mi cumpleaños, ya llegue a los 23, he decidido darme un regalito, y de paso a ustedes, por lo que publico el segundo capítulo de la historia. A los que me dejaron un Review se agradece mucho su comentario, hubiera esperado mas pero que se le puede hacer, así mismo gracias por los favoritos y los seguidores.**

**Cap2.- Entrenamiento.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la aldea de los vencedores en su cama, podía ver por la ventana como estaba nevando lo que dejaba la habitación bastante fría, podía oír a su familia abajo preparando el desayuno que olía delicioso como siempre.

Con algo de pereza se levantó y se desperezo, sabía que estaba en un sueño porque nunca estaba tan tranquila al despertarse, pero así mismo sabía que no había manera de evitar sea lo que sea que estuviera por pasar.

Corrió a tomar su abrigo y ponerse sus botas, la diferencia de temperatura era notable. Una vez abrigada salió del cuarto y se encamino al piso de abajo, podía escuchar a su hermana y su madre conversando en susurros como intentando que ella no oiga nada, pero se callaron cuando puso un pie en el suelo y la regresaron a ver, Prim sorprendentemente no estaba tan contenta como esperaba, y su madre la veía con algo parecido a la lastima, cosa que la enojaba.

Qué demonios estaba pasando desde cuando su madre era cariñosa o por lo menos le demostraba algún otro sentimiento a la tristeza, y su hermana la veía con molestia, su patito nunca la veía asi, solo le demostraba el cariño y ternura que parecían salir por cada uno de sus poros – buenos días – saludo sonriéndola a Prim esperando esta se alegre un poco.

– Buenos días – respondio la pequeña rubia y regreso a ver a la mesa nuevamente.

– Katniss porqué no te sientas estoy por servir el desayuno – dijo su madre, intentando en vano llamar su atención.

Sentía dolor al ser tratada con tanta indiferencia por su hermana y era peor al no saber porque, se sentó en su lugar frente a Prim y espero un poco, incomoda con el silencio que las envolvía, pronto su mamá estaba sirviendo la comida y se sentó en la cabecera – ¿y qué tal dormiste Katniss? – pregunto igual de incomoda que sus hijas.

– Bastante bien – respondio viendo a su plato. Cuando probo el pan supo enseguida que era un pan hecho por Peeta, sonrio con cariño y levanto la mirada cuando Prim bufo molesta – ¿sucede algo Patito?

Prim la miraba con enojo, no era una persona que podía esconder sus sentimientos, menos con ella – no pasa nada.

– estas molesta ¿porque?

– No hay una razón – volvía a hablar con el mismo tono, se notaba que con ella – el mejor pan es hecho por Peeta.

Porque ese comentario lo había escuchado con una pequeña nota de venganza como si el nombrar a Peeta estaba pensado para causarle dolor – lo sé, puedo saberlo con solo comerlo – respondio intentando entender lo que sucedía.

– O que bueno – dijo su madre sonriéndoles con nerviosismo – Peeta es un chico muy dulce, no deberíamos discutir mientras comemos el pan que tan amablemente nos hizo.

Prim volvió a bufar y se concentró en su chocolate caliente, mientras Katniss miraba extrañada a su madre – no estábamos peleando – menciono tranquila – ¿deberíamos estar peleando?

– no hagas como si nada estuviera pasando, ya lo hiciste una vez y mira que bien que salió – dijo Prim ahora si mostrando todo lo enojada que estaba.

Katniss la regreso a ver sorprendida – no entiendo de que me estás hablando – respondio sintiéndose por alguna razón cada vez más nerviosa.

Mientras Prim abría la boca para decir algo más, escucharon el timbre que resonó en toda la casa, luego la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a Gale entrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – buenos días – saludo, estaba bastante extraño, como si le costara sonreír pero lo hacía a la fuerza.

– Hola – saludo Katniss metiéndose un poco de pan a la boca, le encantaban los panes de Peeta, pero al parecer a Gale no porque enseguida puso mala cara.

– Ya llego – menciono Prim levantándose – me voy.

Katniss volvió a mirarla, le hablaba a Gale con el mismo tono que estaba utilizando con ella – espera aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

La rubia no le hizo el más mínimo caso y se marchó hacia las escaleras – déjala sola un momento está bastante molesta por la noticia – su madre se llevó las manos a la boca y se sonrojo, mientras la veía preocupada, se levantó con rapidez y salió corriendo persiguiendo a Prim.

Katniss se confundió aún más, todo era muy extraño, Prim hablándole con molestia, su madre nerviosa frente a ambas, Gale entrando a su casa como si fuera suya, todo era muy confuso.

– ¿de qué habla? – se preguntó mientras se levantaba dispuesta a seguirla.

– no te preocupes han estado actuando así desde que les dijimos – menciono Gale acercándose sonriendo una vez más del mismo modo que antes – además la noticia que les dio el panadero hace poco, hizo que Prim se molestara más, aunque creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo así dejarían de hablar.

Que noticia, de que hablaban, Peeta les había dicho algo, ella les había dicho algo, estaba confundiéndose más con cada segundo que pasaba y su nerviosismo del mismo modo – noticia, de que – se calló al sentir las manos de Gale tomándola por la cintura y acercándola para darle un beso, había recibido suficientes para saber qué era lo que su mejor amigo planeaba, retiro la cara rápidamente ahora si completamente nerviosa e incómoda – ¿que… que haces?

Gale confundido se retiró un poco – besándote que no es obvio.

– si pero ¿porque lo haces?

– somos novios Katniss es normal – dijo Gale intentándolo de nuevo, Katniss se retiró prácticamente en automático, su cabeza solo registraba una cosa, era novia de Gale, como había sucedido eso, su sueño debía estar mal, con el que se suponía que debía estar era con Peeta, enseguida se alarmó, si era novia de Gale que sucedió con el rubio.

– ¿y… y Peeta?

Gale se retiró automáticamente como si tocarla quemara, su cara era de molestia y asco – el panadero – dijo con la voz baja y amenazante, su amigo sabía que no le gustaba que le hablaran así, le molestó y mucho – ese idiota esta por casarse con la hija del alcalde, ya que lo rechazaste le toco buscar enseguida una nueva novia, los del capitolio no estuvieron muy contentos al inicio, pero luego conocieron a la mocosa rica esa.

Gale siguió hablando pero ella ya no escuchaba nada, ella había rechazado a Peeta, Peeta estaba por casarse con Madge, el capitolio estaba furioso, de seguro todo el mundo la odiaba, entendió enseguida porque la molestia de Prim con ella, aun no podía armar todo el rompecabezas pero comprendía lo principal.

El dolor en el pecho, la ansiedad y nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo la hicieron ponerse pálida, tenía que ver a Peeta tenía que hablar con él, no podía casarse con Madge, tenía que casarse con ella, solo ella podía ser su esposa, solo ella podía besarlo, solo ella podía tocarlo.

Dejo a Gale hablando y salió corriendo de la casa, no estaba vestida como para salir a un clima frío y nevando pero no le importaba, por suerte sus botas eran lo suficientemente cómodas y calientes como para la nieve era lo único que importaba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Peeta y tocó con fuerza y desesperación, cuando no le abrieron volvió a hacerlo más fuerte que la primera, cuando los segundos pasaron y no abrían, volvió a tocar, justo cuando abrían la puerta.

Enseguida vio algo que le causo aún más dolor, Madge utilizando una camisa que de seguro era de Peeta porque le quedaba grande, su cabello caía en ondas hasta su espalda, estaba despeinada pero el rubio parecía resplandecer junto con la nieve, noto enseguida que no ocupaba nada más debajo excepto suponía su calzón.

Sintió la molestia y el enojo recorrerla enseguida, siendo igualada por Madge que frunció el ceño – ¿qué quieres? – pregunto la rubia, era la primera vez que su amiga, o ex-amiga le hablaba de esa manera.

– quiero hablar con Peeta – respondio igual de dura, pero Madge no se encogió ni nada por el estilo, más bien parecía levantarse más, era más alta que ella – ¿qué haces tú aquí?

– Soy la prometida de Peeta, vivo aquí con él, ya deberías saberlo – menciono Madge sonriendo con altanería, algo que estuvo a punto de hacer que salte sobre ella para golpearla.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no aparecía en ese momento Peeta, vestía solo unos pantalones, ella se caracterizaba por ser ingenua en ámbitos un poco más sexuales, pero estaba muy claro que habían estado haciendo, y solo causo que se molestara aún más, y el dolor se incrementara.

– ¿qué sucede? – pregunto Peeta abrazando a Madge por la espalda, cuando la vio sus facciones se endurecieron, y sus ojos mostraban mucho dolor y tristeza – buenos días Katniss.

– Quiero hablar contigo – dijo ella rápidamente para que Madge no dijera nada.

Se quedaron callados un momento ella esperanzada y los otros dos pensando si era bueno o malo, al final Peeta decidió que sería lo mejor terminar con esa novela rápido y de una vez por todas – amor porque no vas al comedor el desayuno ya está, enseguida te alcanzo.

Madge quería protestar, pero al parecer tenía la suficiente confianza no solo en ella misma sino en Peeta como para aceptar la decisión, ¿asi era como se comportaban las parejas?, solo la ponía triste.

La rubia se paró de puntas y beso en los labios a Peeta, luego la regreso a ver sonriendo y se metió en la casa, estuvo tentada a jalarla del cabello y meterle un bueno puñetazo – yo…

No sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había ocurrido, y tener al rubio con el torso desnudo tampoco ayudaba, recordando que estaba nevando decidió mejor apresurarse – podrías hablar o mejor lo dejamos aquí – dijo Peeta.

– Te vas a casar – se maldijo internamente por la estupidez que salió de su boca.

– Ya te lo dije antes, no creo que sea una sorpresa – claro, para este Peeta todo había sido diferente.

Agacho la cabeza y retorció sus dedos – ¿porque te casas con ella?

Peeta pareció molestarse y se estiro a todo lo que su cuerpo daba – fue una de las que me ayudo cuando tu decidiste burlarte de mí, y aunque no creo que sea de tu interés, me caso con ella porque la amo, simple – no entendía nada, y el dolor que esto le estaba causando solo le nublaba más la mente.

– Catnip – escucho detrás de ella, sabía que era la voz de Gale aunque la escuchaba lejana, Peeta miro sobre su cabeza y pareció molestarse aún más – panadero que… gusto.

Pudo sentir el brazo de Gale aprisionándola por la cintura, se sentía incómodo, se sentía mal, pero no podía moverse – no puedo decir lo mismo – respondio Peeta.

Sabía que a Gale nunca le gusto que alguien a quien veía de menos le hablara como le hablo Peeta, pero sorprendentemente, solo apretó más su agarre en su cintura, causándole un poco de dolor, Peeta sonrio con confianza y altanería como retando a Gale para hacer algo – no sé porque _mi _chica vino aquí pero ya nos vamos – dijo Gale resaltando el mí, aunque a Peeta no pareció molestarle en lo más mínimo.

– Pues puedes llevarte a _tú_ chica, no me importa – respondio el rubio resaltando el tú ahora – cuidado te hace lo mismo que a mí.

Cerro la puerta detrás de él, dejándolos solos una vez más – que es lo que haces viniendo aquí – reclamo su amigo soltándola y comenzado a marcharse.

No le gusto el tono utilizado así que como generalmente hacia respondió – no me hables así, yo hago lo que se me da la gana.

Gale la miro molesto – eres mi novia y no debería venir a ver a este idiota, sabes lo que me hizo, sabes lo que nos hizo.

– no, no lo sé.

– engañarte para que seas su mujer, utilizando un truco tan bajo como ese, no sé cómo los idiotas del capitolio creyeron su mentira, pero bueno lo pusiste en su lugar en la gira de la victoria – se río como si hubiera sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida – y ya sabes cómo me golpeo si la rubia esa que tiene por prometida no lo detiene me mata.

Si hablaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora, entendía porque Peeta quería matarlo, lo que no entendía del todo era el que había hecho para separarse de Peeta, se suponía que todo el mundo los amaba, todo el mundo quería que estuvieran juntos, pero ahora parecía que todo el mundo la odiaba.

Cuando llego a su casa, le cerró la puerta en la cara a Gale y cerro con seguro, no lo quería ver, se encamino a la sala escuchando los gritos de su amigo. Cuando se sentó se dio cuenta que la televisión estaba prendida, estuvo a punto de apagarla pero escucho la voz de Cesar hablando sobre algo que estaba segura le interesaba – y hoy se cumplen cuatro meses desde que Katniss Everdeen nos demostró porque la llamamos chica en llamas – Cesar mostraba la misma molestia que los otros – para los que no saben qué fue lo que ocurrió, aquí el video.

Enseguida la imagen cambio, se pudo ver a ella misma parada junto a Peeta, no se tocaban aunque Peeta se notaba intentaba comunicarse con cariño, aun si lo que decía era su discurso, claro que también había mostrado cariño por los tributos pero ahora parecía que lo hacía más para que Katniss reaccionara.

Cuando termino intento acercarse a ella pero solo recibió un golpe en el ojo que lo tiro al suelo he hizo que todo el mundo aspirara aire sorprendidos – puedes dejar de tocarme – comento con ese tono que por lo general utilizaba para Snow y sus juegos – no sabes cómo te repugnó, el papelito de amantes fue solo una farsa para poder salir con vida de la arena, debí haberte matado cuando pude – enfocaron a los hermanos de Rue que al parecer ya no estaban tan alegres como antes – debí haber dejado que te murieras con la septicemia me hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos cortes por tu inutilidad, y lo peor es tener que actuar para todo el maldito mundo como si me gustaras, maldición deberían darme un premio por dejar que toques mis labios, Gale besa mejor.

La pantalla se quedó quieta mientras se divida y mostraban de nuevo a Cesar, de seguro había más pero no lo pasaron – y asi mis amigos es como se demostró la verdadera cara de Katniss Everdeen espe… – apago el televisor sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Que había hecho, mientras escuchaba lo que había dicho, solo paso viendo a Peeta, el dolor que mostraban esos ojos era mucho más profundo que el que mostró cuando Haymitch le dijo la verdad, como había podido decir eso, cuando Peeta había dado su vida por ella.

De repente todo le cayó de golpe, la culpa y dolor, el haber visto a Madge solo usando una camisa de Peeta, su idiota mejor amigo diciendo ser su novio, todo era demasiado doloroso, quería arreglarlo pero no sabía cómo, había perdido a Peeta, diciendo una y otra vez su nombre fue cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada y quería dormir.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente – ¡Peeta! – grito levantándose, estaba en su cama, en el piso número doce del edificio para los tributos, en el capitolio y por primera vez se alegró de estar allí en lugar de en el distrito doce, claro que no era el mismo distrito en el que vivía pero de todos modos.

Estaba sudada y su respiración era agitada, el traje que había utilizado le incomodaba y tenía demasiado calor, así se levantaba Peeta cada que soñaba que ella lo abandonaba, era horrible. Llorando se levantó y se sacó rápidamente el traje quedando desnuda, no le importo y se metió a la cama, se enrollo en las mantas y se abrazó a sí misma.

Aún estaban presentes los sentimientos que había tenido en el sueño, lo que empeoraba todo porque estaba segura ahora Peeta no vendría a verla como había hecho en la Gira de la Victoria.

Quería a su chico del pan con ella, quería sus brazos rodeándola y quería sus labios besándola y susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes, pero lo único que tenía era a sí misma y una mantas un poco mojadas por su sudor – Peeta – susurro abrazándose más fuerte.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte aun pero comenzaba a calmarse un poco, el sueño también empezaba a alcanzarla nuevamente pero no quería volver a dormirse no quería volver a tener otro sueño como el ultimo, había perdido a Prim y a Peeta al mismo tiempo era demasiado doloroso.

Entendió lo que Peeta dijo, es cierto que su madre no hizo bien en aislarse así y dejarlas abandonadas, pero tampoco podía culparla si había amado con todo el corazón hasta el punto de quedar como quedo por la muerte de ese ser amado.

Ella quería amar así, es más amaba así a Prim y Peeta, pero le aterrorizaba perderlo, que pasaría cuando los juegos termine y si Peeta murió, ella también lo haría, quedaría igual que su madre o quizá peor. Pero necesitaba a Peeta tenía que hablar con él y hacerlo entender que había estado aterrorizada por los sentimientos que estaba despertando en ella y por eso le había causado tanto daño pero que aun así ahora entendía y lo necesitaba junto a ella.

Salió de su cama nuevamente se vistió con lo primero que encontró y corrió fuera de su cuarto, sabía que Peeta siempre estaba deambulando por los alrededores todas las noches ya que las pesadillas no se iban. Lo busco por todos los cuartos, incluso subió al techo pero no lo encontró. Era un día especial y había podido dormir o simplemente no salió de su cuarto esperando no encontrarse con ella.

Camino hasta el cuarto del rubio y apoyo la cabeza en la puerta intentando oír algo, escucho la respiración acelerada y algunos sollozos del otro lado, ella misma empezó a llorar silenciosamente por cómo estaban resultando las cosas. Decidió dejar a Peeta por ahora pero cuando sea hora de bajar al entrenamiento no se salvaría, la escucharía sea como sea, lo obligaría si era necesario, después de todo nunca había podido negarse a una petición suya.

– Te amo – susurro a la puerta y se marchó nuevamente a su cuarto.

Ya estaba más calmada y la pesadilla había sido olvidada se sentó en su cama y recogió sus piernas hasta llevarlas a su pecho, nunca había entendido las dificultades que había tenido Peeta, como se habrá sentido cuando la vio besar a Gale, como se abra sentido el conocer que la mujer que amaba estaba eligiendo a alguien más.

En su sueño había presenciado algo así, incluso Peeta le dijo que amaba a otra chica, pero inconscientemente sabía que era un sueño o pesadilla por lo que las emociones no habían sido extremadamente fuertes, mientras que Peeta había estado conteniéndose desde los cinco años y cuando por fin parecía alcanzarla ella se alejaba para luego apartarlo por completo.

Peeta debió haber sufrido mucho, tenía que arreglar este problema sea como sea, si no lo hacía terminaría como Haymitch, ya se estaba tentando a ir y buscar una botella de licor que alejara todo ese dolor y tristeza.

Aun recordaba lo ida que se había sentido la última y única vez que bebió, eso serviría por un rato, pero complicaría todo dentro de los juegos y necesitaba estar completamente consiente cuando el juego comience para proteger al rubio.

Estuvo saliendo y entrando en un estado sonámbulo durante toda la noche hasta que vio el sol salir por el horizonte, de ese naranja tan característico y el naranja que a Peeta tanto le gustaba, sonrió un poco más y se quedó viendo salir el sol, viendo como el cielo se pintaba de naranjas, rosados y rojos.

Era relajante ver la salida del sol, en especial después de una pesadilla como la que había tenido. En sus años de caza salía muy temprano, muchas veces pudo haber visto este magnífico suceso pero estaba tan preocupada, tan sola y dañada que no tuvo tiempo para nada más que para su hermana, si la salida del sol le parecía hermosa en el capitolio rodada de edificios, como sería estando en el bosque.

Con el olor a humedad, los Sinsajos cantando y animales corriendo de un lado a otro, el sonido del agua fresca por algún lado y el viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles, el sol saliendo y pintando todo de naranja, cerró los ojos imaginándose la escena, sería mucho mejor con Peeta a su lado agarrados de la mano y ella recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos aun cerrados, esa fantasía nunca se cumpliría, uno de los dos o los dos morirían en esa arena en una semana, Snow estaba ganando y ella no podía hacer nada.

Pero característico de ella no se iría sin pelear, no, durante su estancia en el capitolio y la arena haría todo lo que Snow más odiaba, lo retaría, y haría ver a todos la alimaña que era, sería lo que más odiaba, una rebelde en toda la regla, pero para eso necesitaba a su compañero a su lado.

– Katniss ya es hora del desayuno – dijo Effie detrás de la puerta.

– enseguida Effie – respondio levantándose, tenía que ponerse la ropa que utilizaría para el entrenamiento y pensar que le diría a Peeta, nunca fue buena con las palabras.

– vaya ya estas despierta y parece que de buen humor – dijo Effie comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor.

Era extraño que le respondiera así a Effie, generalmente la mandaba a callar o le gritaba que se largara, en especial cuando recién se despertaba de una pesadilla pero ahora tuvo tiempo para tranquilizarse, y el amanecer la calmo bastante.

Salió de su cuarto ya vestida y camino rápidamente hacia el comedor, se desanimó bastante al no ver al rubio en la mesa comiendo y sonriéndole como siempre, solo estaban Effie, Haymitch y Cinna, al parecer ni siquiera Portia los acompañaría ese día.

– Buenos días Katniss – saludo Cinna con una sonrisa.

Intento sonreírle de regreso pero solo le salió una mueca – ¿y Peeta? – pregunto esperanzada.

– va a desayunar con Portia en su cuarto – respondio Effie, ella había visto lo que había pasado, y sabia porque Peeta estaba encerrado – pero no te preocupes dijo que estaría listo para el entrenamiento.

Le sonrió cálidamente dándole aliento, Effie a pesar de ser del Capitolio y muchas veces odiosa, siempre los trato muy bien, se podría decir que era como una tía muy molesta, pero le había cogido mucho cariño, no era como muchos del Capitolio y no era tan tonta como pensó en un principio.

Asintió y se sentó frente a Haymitch, quería ver a Peeta, movió su mano instintivamente hacia su lado derecho para tomar la de Peeta, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa mano no vendría a ella, la puso encima de la mesa y suspiro.

– quiero que intenten hablar con los otros tributos, trata de socializar con ellos y piensa en cuales quieres como aliados – dijo Haymitch poniéndole licor de una botella plateada a su café – yo podría recomendarte algunos pero conociéndote mejor te dejo elegir a ti misma.

Y tenía razón si le daba algún consejo ella evitaría acercarse a cualquiera de los tributos que Haymitch nombro, mejor lo dejaban así, además ahora no tenía cabeza para nada más que Peeta y lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos – ¿cómo vamos a hacer este año? – pregunto mientras se metía un poco de fruta a la boca – ¿muestro desde el comienzo todo lo que se o de igual modo espero?

– La mayoría ya debía haberte estudiado – respondio Haymitch – a menos que tengas algo guardado bajo la manga que no mostraste en tus juegos, no hay nada que guardarse.

Katniss negó con la cabeza, lo único que tenía para mostrar era el arco, era buena cazando y ya lo demostró en sus últimos juegos, incluso de sorpresa como el caso de Malvel, no tenía que más demostrar – entonces puedo entrenar con el arco sin ningún problema.

– exacto preciosa, muéstrales quien eres, has que deseen pertenecer al mismo equipo que tú, que vengan y me rueguen – la idea al parecer le gustaba más a Haymitch de lo que parecía, no siempre tienes a un tributo que te permite ser el centro de atención.

– ¿y Peeta que va a hacer él? – pregunto interesada.

Haymitch suspiro, era como si desde ayer en lo único que Katniss podía pensar era en el rubio, de repente las cosas se habían dado la vuelta y el rudo parecía ser Peeta – no lo sé, estuve pensando ayer y Peeta aún es una caja de sorpresas, la pelea con Cato el anterior año fue muy buena y hasta cierto punto pareja, pero siempre lo vi conteniéndose, no sé si quiera en verdad mostrar algo.

– No quiero que los juegos me cambien – dijo Katniss, los otros tres con ella la regresaron a ver confundidos – fue lo que me dijo Peeta el anterior año, que no quería jugar con las reglas del Capitolio, por eso no demuestra todo lo que es capaz.

Comprendían, pues lo habían visto en los juegos, desde el comienzo Peeta tuvo su plan y jugó acorde a este, salvar a Katniss era lo único que le importaba, por eso confeso sus sentimientos de ese modo los ciudadanos y posibles patrocinadores se interesaban en ella, por eso se alió con los profesionales para mantenerlos alejados de ella y ayudarla si llegaba el momento, como hizo, y al final incluso estuvo dispuesto a darle su vida para que sea la vencedora.

Nunca estuvo en sus planes matar a alguien como el capitolio ordenaba – entiendo, pero eso solo nos complica más todo – menciono Haymitch pensando, tal vez con algún consejo, o si Portia y Cinna lo ayudaban podían hacer que el chico demuestre su potencial.

Tendría que pensarlo bien, a veces Peeta era más complicado que la misma Katniss, mientras la castaña era más fácil de influenciar picándole el orgullo, Peeta era más centrado, y serio, de razonamiento rápido y muy calculador – ¿sucedió algo? – Pregunto Cinna llamando la atención de todos – es… extraño que Katniss esté tan centrada en Peeta.

Katniss se sonrojo, no solo porque descubrieran su interés desmedido en Peeta, sino porque inconscientemente su estilista le dio a entender que ella nunca se interesó verdaderamente en Peeta.

Que no era del todo cierto, ella se preocupó por Peeta incluso desde antes de entrar a los juegos. Desde que el rubio le había lanzado ese pan ella se interesó en él, no tan marcadamente como Peeta, incluso no lo demostraba mucho ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta solo unas pocas veces lo busco con la mirada, y siempre sintió los ojos azules del panadero en ella.

Pero era hasta ahora que en verdad se daba cuenta de todo, ahora entendía porque no pudo nunca agradecerle por ese pan, no era porque fuera difícil pagar esa deuda, sino que inconscientemente veía a Peeta como su madre veía a su padre, y como nunca fue muy buena con las palabras todo se le complicaba.

Miro a Cinna pensando en una buena mentira pero ninguna venia, quería decirle a su amigo lo que de verdad había pasado se lo merecía – Peeta y yo tuvimos una discusión anoche – comenzó un poco nerviosa – cuando entramos al elevador no fue solos, Johanna Mason entro con nosotros y al parecer la mujer es una descarada, beso a Peeta.

Cuando llegamos aquí me enoje con él porque parecía divertirle que estuviera celosa – se calló sonrojándose al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, y Cinna solo pudo abrir más los ojos asombrado, mientras Haymitch se reía escandalosamente – a Peeta le molesto y… y nosotros.

Las lágrimas se asomaban de nuevo y no la dejaban hablar – Peeta en verdad se puso furioso anoche – dijo Haymitch – le confeso a Katniss algunas cosas, le reclamo otras, a mí también claro, y luego se fue diciendo que solo nos vería para hacer el teatro de amantes trágicos.

Cinna asintió comprendiendo la mayor parte – ¿entonces qué piensas Katniss? – pregunto interesado en la respuesta de la chica.

– ¿a qué… a que te refieres? – pregunto de regreso.

– no sé, ¿ahora piensas diferente de él? ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo ocurrido?

Katniss se retiró las lágrimas y miro a Cinna con confianza – lo voy a recuperar, asumí muchas cosas antes, lo aleje, le hice daño, pero ahora veo mi error y sé que lo amo, así que voy a hacer todo lo posible para estar con el de nuevo.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos minutos, minutos que le parecieron eternos a Katniss y se hubiera puesto a gritar si esa cosa nueva en la muñeca de Effie no sonaba – o ya es hora del entrenamiento vamos Katniss levántate.

La castaña suspiro aliviada y un poco nerviosa eso quería decir que pronto estaría viendo a Peeta y tenía que hablar con él, se levantaron y caminaron hasta el ascensor, esperaron unos segundos y pudieron ver a Peeta caminar tranquilo hasta donde ellos ya utilizando su atuendo para el entrenamiento.

La diferencia de la última vez que estuvieron en ese momento, era que ella era la que sonreía nerviosa y hasta cariñosa por él, mientras Peeta no sonreía, estaba serio y sus ojos estaban fríos e inexpresivos, además ella que había aprendido a leerlo muy bien se daba cuenta de que estaba listo y confiado por algo, de seguro planeaba algo.

– Buenos días – saludo sin mirarlos, a los únicos que dio un asentimiento de cabeza fue a Effie y Cinna, a ellos dos no los miro en lo más mínimo, toco el botón del ascensor y esperaron en un tenso silencio hasta que llegara.

– Pee… Peeta podemos – trago saliva nerviosa – podríamos hablar.

El rubio no la regreso a ver y pudo notar como se tensaba un poco – ya lo estamos haciendo – en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y entraron solo los tres vencedores – como ya dije, mientras estemos en presencia de otros los cuales no sepan la verdad o con las cámaras cerca, seguiremos con el teatro asi que tranquilízate, Prim estará bien.

Las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso y Peeta salió rápidamente, el comentario del rubio había dejado fríos a los otros dos, no tanto por lo dicho sino por la forma en la que lo dijo, era como ver a un Peeta con el temperamento de Katniss.

– tranquila ya sabíamos que algo así pasaría – dijo Haymitch dándole una palmada en la espalda – intenta acercarte a él cuándo estén juntos en el entrenamiento, allí tiene que "fingir" – hizo una seña con los dedos.

Katniss suspiro y asintió con la cabeza y troto un poco para alcanzar a su chico del pan, cuando entraron al pasillo que los llevaría a la sala de entrenamiento Peeta la tomo de la mano, sabía que era porque pronto entrarían a un lugar con gente que se suponía no conocía la verdad.

Cuando entraron notaron un contraste enorme con los anteriores juegos, había muy poca gente, vieron a los del distrito uno, los del dos, los del cuatro los adictos del seis y Johanna, a la que Katniss miro con el ceño fruncido y molesta.

Los demás al parecer habían decidido no presentarse, y los adictos al parecer solo estaban allí para jugar con la pintura – separémonos, comencemos a ver en cuales confiamos menos y de allí partamos – dijo Peeta soltando su mano y caminando hacia donde veía a los adictos, de seguro quería calmarse si escogía pintar.

Suspiro de nuevo, antes la hubiera besado, no había recibido un beso de él desde el baile en la casa de Snow, reconocía que era su culpa pero de todos modos esperaba que por lo menos en ese momento aun con lo enojado que estaba la besara. Se paseó por toda la sala mirando a todos lo que decidieron presentarse, no era como el anterior año aquí la mayoría de los encargados solo hacia como ayudantes nada más.

Decidió primero ir con Mags, la anciana del cuatro que se ofreció voluntaria para salvar a Annie Cresta, era la única que no estaba en alguna estación de pelea, sin contar a Peeta y los adictos en la de pintura.

– Hola – saludo mientras se posicionaba a su lado y miraba el complicado nudo que la anciana había hecho, ni siquiera Gale podía hacer algo como eso – es impresionante – la anciana le sonrio pero no emitió palabra, más bien se comunicó con ella con señas y gargajeos de los que la mayoría no entendió – podrías enseñarme – decidió pedir para que no siguiera intentando hacer que la entendiera.

Asintió con la cabeza y la jalo de la mano para que viera de cerca, podía notar claramente los nudos y vueltas que hacia la cuerda, pero tenía formas extrañas y muy complicadas, aún así estaba segura ese nudo lograría soportar mucho peso. Mags comenzó a tejer de nuevo con tal velocidad que no pudo ver nada.

Al darse cuenta de esto, la anciana volvió a repetir el proceso lentamente, y a pesar de eso Katniss no pudo hacerlo por mucho que lo intento, de todos modos no era buena con las manos le era difícil todo ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de que sabía hacer algunos nudos bastante complicados.

Después de eso paso por algunos de las otras estaciones, sola, hasta que llegaron Beetee y Wiress, solo iban a estar de paso por poco tiempo al parecer por lo que no vieron a nadie y se fueron directo hasta donde podían aprender a prender fuego.

Los siguió un poco e intento escuchar lo que decían – la fricción debería poder hacer fuego – dijo Beetee moviendo sus manos con fuerza – en teoría.

Después de un tiempo de verlo intentar sin lograrlo se acercó – tienes que mover tus manos hacia abajo – les dijo mientras se acuclillaba frente a los dos.

Beetee la vio un poco dudoso y luego lo intento, un poco después podía ver el humo comenzando a salir producto de la fricción – un poco de fuerza bruta – comentó Wiress.

– Nunca está de más – dijo Beetee sonriendo – gracias.

Katniss se encogió de hombros, era una de la primeras cosas que su padre le enseño a hacer, aunque a su corta edad no había podido imprimir la fuerza necesaria – está en la esquina de la mesa lo ves – dijo Wiress mirando hacia donde pudo reconocer a Plutarch.

– ¿quién, Plutarch? – preguntó confundida.

Beetee se levantó las gafas y miro con concentración – no junto a él – respondio la mujer de nuevo.

– Campo de fuerza – mencionó sonriendo.

– ¿cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Katniss de nuevo.

Beetee le movió un poco la cabeza con sus dedos – el resplandor arriba a la izquierda.

Enseguida vio unas extrañas figuras, formadas por colores como los del arcoíris, justo a la izquierda de Plutarch – parece cristal – dijo Katniss impresionada.

– Para separarnos de ellos – menciono Wiress.

– debe ser por mi culpa, les lance una flecha el año pasado.

Beetee suspiro impresionado – es electromagnético.

– ¿cómo te das cuenta? – Pregunto la castaña confundida, los otros dos se rieron de ella mientras se burlaban de sus palabras – ¿deberás es tan obvio? – volvió a preguntar un poco molesta pero intentando no mostrarlo.

– mira a tu alrededor, todos los hologramas, las luces suelen parpadear ¿Por qué? – pregunto Beetee más tranquilo.

Katniss lo pensó un poco – porque el campo de fuerza toma demasiada corriente – respondio.

Beetee negó con la cabeza – siempre hay una falla en el sistema – comentó mientras se levantaba listo para irse.

En ese momento sonó un silbato que llamó la atención de Katniss y evitó que Beetee y Wiress se fueran, todo el mundo se acercó a donde estaba el instructor – al ser este un juego especial, y como todos ustedes son vencedores, hemos decidido abrir una estación para que aprendan lucha cuerpo a cuerpo – se detuvo un momento viendo a todos los que estaban presentes – como sabrán la mayoría de los encuentros dentro de la arena son cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso si utilizan una espada o un cuchillo, así mismo en la mayoría de esos casos pierden sus armas y tendrán que pelear con las manos.

– Interesante – dijo al que reconoció como Gloss, el tributó del distrito uno.

– ¿hay alguien aquí que ya tenga noción sobre esto? – pregunto el instructor.

La mano de Peeta que estaba al otro lado se levantó, Katniss se extrañó, que estaba pensando el rubio para decir que el sabia como luchar. Ella lo había visto en una, la única pelea que presencio, y lo hizo contra su hermano, no se había fijado mucho en la pelea solo lo había hecho en Peeta.

De hecho recordaba que Madge le había dicho que Peeta pelearía y tenía posibilidades de ganar, por lo que se decidió y fue a ver la pelea, se dio cuenta que si había estado al tanto, poco pero lo estuvo de su chico del pan, aun recordaba haberlo visto en el Quemador cargando sacos de harina o verlo caminar hacia la panadería cuando se lo encontraba de vez en cuando.

No había sido tan indiferente como ella misma creyó. Peeta se adelantó hasta pararse en la tarima en la que ya estaba el instructor – ¿alguien más? – preguntó el instructor de nuevo.

Se puso pálida al ver quien más levanto la mano – yo peleare con el niño – dijo Brutus el tributo del dos, y al igual que en los anteriores juegos, el que más peligroso le parecía de todos, justo como Cato en su momento.

El hombre era enorme, era más alto incluso que Gale y eso que su amigo era bastante alto, siendo incluso más alto que Peeta, aunque el rubio aun estuviera en desarrollo. Brutus subió a la tarima y sonrio confiado.

El instructor dio la señal y el hombre fue el primero en atacar, abrazo a Peeta por la cintura y lo iba a tirar al piso, incluso ella ya dio por perdida la pelea, pero Peeta se movió no sabía cómo y se posiciono sobre la espalda de Brutus, colocando su brazo derecho justo frente a él y lo levanto hacia la cabeza para que no se moviera.

Johanna silbo impresionada, lo que molestó a Katniss, y la regresó a ver frunciendo el ceño nuevamente, Johanna hizo lo mismo y cuando vio su molestia sonrio altanera, estuvo a punto de lanzarse y arrancarle los pelos, pero el instructor hablo para que Peeta soltara a Brutus y ayudo a levantarlo.

Cuando se separaron Brutus ya no estaba sonriendo y miraba a Peeta un poco más serio, pero aun con confianza – impresionante niño pero no creo que tengas más oportunidades como esa.

Peeta no dijo nada siguió parado frente a su rival tranquilo y calculador, cuando se volvió a dar la señal Brutus volvió a arremeter, Peeta movió sus brazos nuevamente con la intención de agarrar el de Brutus, pero el hombre lo movió soltándose con facilidad y abrazo a Peeta por el cuello.

Luego se tiró al suelo de espaldas dejando a Peeta en una posición incómoda – bastante bien – dijo Enobaria sonriendo con sus dientes afilados mostrándose – pero el chico ya no va a poder.

Estaban alardeando y se notaba que ninguno creía que Peeta había ganado por su habilidad o algo así, sino solo por suerte y porque ella había estado a su lado, pero tampoco era cierto, Peeta se había estado conteniendo sin querer matar a nadie, e incluso en el último instante cuando Cato lo mantenía apresado él fue quien le dio la idea para lanzar la flecha a la mano.

Peeta golpeo con su codo en algún punto de las costilla haciendo que el agarre se afloje y con un buen empujón se liberó levantándose rápidamente, Enobaria dejó de sonreír un poco impresionada.

Brutus también se levantó pero antes de poder hacer algo Peeta ya lo estaba levantando y haciéndole una llave extraña que se notaba dolía, si la expresión de Brutus le decía algo, se volvieron a separar alejándose cada uno a una esquina de la tarima.

Brutus estaba furioso, y se notaba más porque su piel pálida estaba poniéndose roja, cuando volvieron a acercarse Brutus ya no estaba pensando como si estuviera en un entrenamiento sino en hacer daño.

Cuando estuvieron cerca Peeta volvió a moverse para realizar otra llave, cuando recibió un puñetazo en la boca que le hizo dar unos pasos atrás aturdido antes de caer al suelo.

– Bien niño me has impresionado, no eres tan malo – dijo Brutus sonriendo con maldad – pero ten cuidado o el juego puede terminar mal.

Peeta se levantó y se tocó el labio donde ahora estaba inflamado y salía bastante sangre, Katniss estuvo tentada a ir a verlo pero viendo la mirada de Peeta decidió quedarse allí, solo veía esa mirada de concentración cuando pintaba u horneaba.

Que estaría pensando hacer, ya quedó claro que Brutus era más fuerte, y también demostró que no era tan inútil como los otros tributos creían, porque seguía intentándolo.

Peeta no se levantó por completo, puso sus puños cerrados en el suelo, con su pierna derecha hacia delante y la otra con la rodilla tocando en el suelo, miro a Brutus de una forma que le causo un escalofrió, era como ver a un lobo, solo se había encontrado con uno en el bosque más joven y se había salvado solo gracias a que era muy buena escalando.

Aun asi terminó con unos cautos cortes y raspones que demoraron bastante en curarse, y Gale había estado tan exaltado con la vivencia que comenzó a gritar que si alguna vez vieran a otro lobo solo se preocuparían por trepar los arboles de algunas manera y no pensarían en atacarlo o salvar sus presas.

Era la misma mirada que vieron en el lobo, sus ojos incluso se parecían, eran del mismo color, Peeta sonrio un poco molestando a Brutus – está bien si quieres problemas te los has ganado.

Volvió a correr hacia Peeta ahora si con la intención de hacer daño y mucho, pero antes de tocarlo Peeta se movió hacia delante un poco, todo paso bastante rápido, vio como retiro el brazo extendido de Brutus con su palma y luego lo golpeo en las costillas con su puño.

Después de eso no logro ver nada, hasta que tuvo a Brutus tirado en su espalda en el centro de la tarima con un labio y la nariz rotas y con la sangre saliendo y rápido – paramédicos aquí rápido – dijo el instructor.

Los médicos acudieron rápido al estar cerca esperando que algo así sucediese, Peeta por otro lado se irguió nuevamente y miro aun con esos ojos a los demás tributos, comenzando por Enobaria, Cashmere, Gloss luego fue por Finnick y Johanna que solo sonrió y se lamió los labios, evito a los otros y solo se calmó un poco cuando sus ojos chocaron.

Aún estaba impresionada, en especial porque tiro al suelo en segundos a un hombre mucho más grande y que parecía tener músculos en los músculos, así mismo dio a entender a los demás, que no crean que era alguien débil a quien podían fácilmente matar, no aquí estaba el tirando a un hombre y con un cuchillo pudo matarlo, es más sabia que con un golpe en el lugar correcto bien pudo haber matado a Brutus solo con sus manos.

Entendió enseguida cual era el plan de Peeta, llamar la atención de todos, que estaban más interesados en ella, además dejar en claro que la protegería por sobre cualquier cosa y bien podía matar por ello, y el mensaje fue claramente para los más peligrosos, los distritos uno, dos y cuatro como profesionales, y para Johanna que por sí sola era todo un peligro.

Aunque claro al parecer esto alegró a la chica en cuestión y causó al mismo tiempo la molestia de Katniss. A pesar de estar tan enojado con ella Peeta aún estaba protegiéndola, eso era lo que hacía, lo que lo mantenía vivo y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta morir.

Luego de eso Peeta se fue, y como Brutus había sido herido las actividades se terminaron por el día, Katniss camino lentamente hasta el ascensor donde ya estaban Finnick, Mags y Johanna, ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta de su presencia tan concentrados como estaban conversando sobre Peeta.

Pronto llegaron al piso cuatro, dejándola sola con una chica que comenzaba a odiar, comprendió una vez más a Peeta y su odio por su mejor amigo, incluso el odio de su amigo para con Peeta, era difícil no odiar a alguien que al parecer tenia los mismos sentimientos que tú por la misma persona.

Cuando llegaron al piso siete y Johanna se bajó, suspiro un poco tranquilizándose, más relajada llego a su piso, estaba cansada, quería comer algo y luego dormir, ya vería como hablar con Peeta.

Pero cuando llego al comedor encontró a su chico y a su mentor mirándose uno al otro, mientras Peeta estaba bastante serio y un poco molesto, Haymitch estaba incrédulo y dolido, hasta sorprendido.

Peeta se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y se dio la vuelta topándose con Katniss de frente, retiro la mirada rápidamente y se marchó con la misma velocidad, Katniss lo miro irse sin poder hablar.

Cuando dio la vuelta y no lo pudo ver más regreso a ver a Haymitch – ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto un poco esperanzada, aunque con la forma en la que se comportaba Peeta estaba más segura de que no mejorarían las cosas.

– Katniss – dijo su mentor en un susurro – siéntate.

Por primera vez hizo lo que le dijo – ¿porque estaba Peeta aquí? creí que se iría directo a su cuarto.

Haymitch suspiro un poco y se acomodó en las muy cómodas sillas, pero que ahora le parecía como si estuviera sentado en piedra – Peeta me busco para aclarar cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante – volvió a suspirar, y miro a Katniss que estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente – no quiere tener el más mínimo contacto contigo o conmigo.

– ¿que? pero como vamos a hacer – se cortó por el nudo en su garganta que se estaba formando rápidamente – quiero hablar con él y recuperarlo.

Haymitch pareció desinflarse, ¿estaría pensando que iba a decir otra cosa?, no lo sabía, pero lo que dijo era en lo único que pensaba – me dijo que pasaría todo el tiempo en su cuarto, para lo único que iba a salir seria para los entrenamientos y en su momento para la entrevista e ir a la arena, así que tendremos que mandar su comida a su cuarto – volvió a suspirar – así mismo me dijo que la única que permitiría entrar a su cuarto es a Portia.

– y entonces que voy a hacer Haymitch lo necesito, lo quiero a mi lado, quiero de regreso a Peeta.

Ahora si no pudo contener las lágrimas y el rubio la dejó, no podía hacer mucho, Peeta al parecer ya no confiaba en él, y lo entendía, es cierto que él había utilizado los sentimientos del chico para molestar al capitolio, para ayudar a Katniss a quien en un principio vio como la chica que podía salir viva de allí.

– ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió en el entrenamiento? Peeta tenía hinchado el labio – intento cambiar de tema, pero no había muchos temas que no incluyeran a Peeta.

Además así como a Katniss también se le daban mal las personas y no sabía cómo consolar a la castaña – hay una nueva estación de lucha, como te dije antes Peeta sabe sobre eso asi que se ofreció como voluntario – comenzó a contar limpiándose las lágrimas y pensando en lo que había ocurrido antes – Brutus entró con él, pero Peeta demostró que no fue solo suerte lo que lo llevo a ganar los juegos conmigo, por lo menos no si hubiera querido hacerlo desde el comienzo, venció a Brutus no sé como pero lo hizo.

Haymitch abrió los ojos impresionado, en todos los años que había estado siendo mentor, había conocido bastante bien a los otros, y de todos ellos el que más demostró ser una verdadera máquina de matar era Brutus, había entrenado desde pequeño no solo para los juegos sino para convertirse en un agente de la paz.

Era despiadado, y no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por la gente a la que mató, se enteró también que nunca dejo de entrenar, estaba entre los que podían ser comandantes, como Thread, solo que se ofreció como voluntario y ganó sus juegos.

Es mas Brutus hacia ver a Thread como un cachorrito, y Peeta lo había vencido, lo que al parecer impresiono a todos – pero para que lo hizo, no dijiste que no quería formar parte de estos juegos, está cayendo en el juego de Snow – comento Haymitch.

– no lo está haciendo – dijo Katniss, sonrio un poco al darse cuenta que ella había descubierto primero las intenciones de Peeta, algo que no ocurría nunca.

– ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Haymitch sarcástico.

Lo que nuevamente causo que Katniss se enojara – es para protegerme – respondio con molestia – atrae la atención de los tributos peligrosos como Brutus para que se preocupen por él y no por mí.

Pero al decirlo se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo poner pálida – ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Haymitch preocupándose.

Era cierto que Peeta haría algo así, lo conocía bien después de todo, y aunque estaba sorprendido que Katniss lo descubriera primero, estaba más interesado en saber porque la chica en llamas se ponía pálida – tienes que ayudarme Haymitch – prácticamente lo grito, asustándolo un poco – Peeta… Peeta acaba de atraer la atención de todos hacia él, y tenemos que protegerlo, él no puede morir, tenemos que salvarlo.

Comenzaba a hiperventilar, estaba más estresada que nunca y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a lanzar las cosas que estaban en su piso, Haymitch por otro lado suspiro un poco para calmarse, no podían estar ambos en estado de ansiedad – Katniss – llamo tranquilo, ella comenzó a calmarse un poco y lo regreso a ver – también me dijo que si tu llegabas a hacer que te maten primero, él se suicidaría, no había otro destino para él.

Katniss abrió los ojos sorprendida – pero…

– Sea lo que sea que hagamos tenemos que ser muy sutiles – dijo Haymitch para animarla – tienes que mostrarle cómo te sientes aun si te toca hacerlo en la arena, podría ser la única manera.

Entendió aunque no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones en frente de las cámaras, lo que quería era que Peeta estuviera con ella mientras estaban en su cuarto, quería un momento de intimidad para mostrarle a su chico del pan cuanto lo amaba.

Tal vez podría lograr que la escuche si iba a su cuarto, si era lo suficientemente insistente tendría que abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar, de una u otro manera lograría hablar con él y convencerlo de que lo amaba – ¿y cómo fue la pelea? – Preguntó Haymitch – ¿qué tal se vio Peeta?

A pesar de todo lo que conllevaba esa pelea estaba muy orgullosa de Peeta, así que sonrio emocionada – fue… fue impresionante – no había mejor palabra para describirlo – estaba bastante parejo con Brutus, incluso creo que llevaba todas las de ganar pero – se calló recordado ese momento – llego un instante en el que Brutus lo golpeo, Peeta adoptó una posición extraña y su mirada era como la de… la de un lobo – menciono en éxtasis – era como un lobo casando a su presa, agazapado y mostrando los dientes, y cuando Brutus lo ataco el simplemente se dejó llevar por su instinto y tiro a Brutus al suelo, tenía un labio partido y la nariz rota, fue muy rápido no sé qué hizo.

Estaba tan emocionada de que Peeta mostrara que no es un niño cobarde como muchos, incluso Gale lo llamaban a veces, todos los otros tributos lo daban por una carga y nada más, se preguntó si Gale hubiera hecho algo para motivarlo, para que Peeta llegue a ese estado, que hubiera pasado.

Si pudo derribar de ese modo a Brutus su amigo no tendría la más mínima oportunidad aun con su porte, Gale era bueno luchando, lo sabía pero no a ese nivel, Peeta era calculador, podía derribarte con un simple golpe bien colocado en algún punto específico.

Mientras Gale era más impulsivo, menos mal su amigo nunca lo llevo a ese límite, con los celos que había demostrado tener Peeta por él, si su amigo lo provocaba bien podía salir muy lastimado.

Recordó su sueño en ese momento, hubo un punto en el que Gale le contó sobre cómo casi lo mata, ahora pensaba que tal vez ella ya sabía que Peeta podía ser peligroso y lo estaba manifestando en su subconsciente, por lo que en sus sueños ya comprendía un poco más al rubio.

– eso es impresionante – dijo Haymitch, recordó la pequeña pelea que había tenido en el tren el anterior año, los estaba probando claro, y vio en Peeta ese destello de furia que muy pocas veces había visto – no quiero saber lo que hubiera hecho conmigo – dijo con un estremecimiento.

– Sí, dejo a todos con la boca abierta – sonrio aún más, pero se le borro rápidamente – aunque a Johanna pareció gustarle, no me agrada, si intenta acercarse a Peeta le sacare los pelos de la cabeza.

Haymitch se río un poco – no solo Peeta resulto ser celoso, tú también ¿no? preciosa – siguió riéndose un poco más, ignorando la mirada de odio que recibió de Katniss – como sea, ahora dime ya elegiste alguien para ser tu aliado.

– Wiress y Beetee – cuando noto la mirada de Haymitch suspiro – Mags.

– Katniss esto no es un juego, vas a estar peleando contra profesionales.

Katniss volvió a suspirar– no me dio tiempo de hablar con alguien más, pero de todos modos, Johanna ni hablar no la quiero cerca de Peeta, Finnick es un don juan creído, y los otros profesionales comenzaran a odiarnos por Peeta.

Haymitch tenía que reconocer que la chica en llamas tenía razón, era como si gracias a que se liberó de sus perjuicios y reconoció que amaba a Peeta, ahora podía pensar mejor y… parecía más inteligente y no solo como si pensara con los músculos, algo parecido a su amiguito.

– de todos modos, esto es más por cuestiones de sobrevivir, y tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que Peeta viva, aun si eso es escoger a Johanna – suspiro cuando supo que no la convencería, por lo menos no por el momento – piénsalo siquiera, ahora tengo que irme hay una reunión y si lo que hizo Peeta es solo la mitad de sorprendente que me dijiste, estoy seguro tendremos muchas noticias.

Se levantó y camino hasta quedar a un lado de Katniss, puso su mano en su hombro como apoyo y luego le acaricio un poco la cabeza, como un padre haría con su hija – ¿todo saldrá bien? – Preguntó Katniss sintiéndose insegura de repente – quisiera que esto no haya pasado.

– Todos Katniss, todos – luego de eso se marchó dejándola allí con sus pensamientos.

Ella también se levantó después de unos minutos y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Peeta, como en la madrugada apoyo su cabeza en la puerta intentando oír algo, pero ahora no había ni un solo ruido se retiró y puso su mano en la puerta – te amo – dijo nuevamente y se marchó, por ahora lo dejaría, nuevamente, pero tendría que escucharla en algún momento.

Como tenía hambre se encamino a la cocina para pedir un poco de comida, luego dormiría un poco, sabía que Effie la mandaría a llamar cuando sea hora de comer, solo esperaba no tener pesadillas por un par de horas.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cansada con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo como para aumentar algo como las pesadillas, quería un descanso, y esperaba estar lo suficientemente cansada para dormir de corrido sin soñar en nada, aunque quisiera los brazos de Peeta abrazándola para sentirse segura y para asegurarse de que las pesadillas no se acercarían, porque solo Peeta podía alejarlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, fue bastante difícil de escribir, en especial el sueño, odio con odio jarocho a Gale así que fue bastante complicado darle esa trama al inicio del capítulo con el sueño.**

**Por otro lado me pareció correcto que alguien como Peeta utilizara todos los medios para proteger a Katniss, y algo que Collins no utilizo ni aprovecho con Peeta fue justamente que había aprendido lucha libre en el colegio y se lo describe como excelente en ello, así mismo Peeta es muy fuerte Katniss describe que lo había visto cargar costales de harina como si fuera nada.**

**En otro aspecto, no estoy muy seguro se les gustaría que Johanna fuera la persona que despertara a Katniss en esto de los sentimientos, e incluso que llegue a mas dándole muchos celos, pero me pareció que era la indicada porque no tiene miedo a decir lo que piensa, y si quiere algo lo consigue, si bien es bastante parecida a Katniss creo que es mucho más madura y puede actuar según sus sentimientos sin ningún remordimiento.**

**En próximos capítulos veremos más de esto, como sea me despido, si les gusto por favor Favoritos, Seguidores y Reviews, no veremos o leeremos como sea.**


	3. Chapter 3: Entrevistas

**Buenas, buenas he aquí el tercer capítulo, es su regalo de navidad, en especial para Guest que me pidió actualizara por esta fecha especial, eso si no se acostumbren, es mas no actualizare de nuevo hasta enero, solo lo hago porque tengo escritos cinco capítulos pero mi idea era publicarlos bastante separados para tener tiempo y tener más escritos, como sea disfruten.**

**Cap3.- Entrevistas.**

Se despertó nuevamente por los gritos de Effie que al parecer estaba más alterada que de costumbre, no sabía si su ayudante conocía o sabia sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, si conocía la naturaleza del que se hace llamar el presidente de Panem y solo actúa como si en verdad fuera su salvador.

Extrañamente no recordaba nada sobre la pesadilla que había tenido, sabía que era una pesadilla porque era lo único que tenía desde sus primeros juegos, pero a pesar de eso también lo sabía porque estaba ligeramente sudada y su respiración era acelerada.

Escuchó los pasos de Effie marchándose, sorprendida un poco de que no siguió molestando para que saliera. Se levantó aun con sueño pero un poco más descansada y caminó hasta su closet para poder cambiarse, no había hecho mucho en el entrenamiento, preocupada por su situación con Peeta y sorprendida por el mismo.

Que más estaría planeando, porque si de algo estaba segura Peeta no se detendría solo con eso, tenía que detener sus avances y llevar la atención hacia ella, lo primero que haría al día siguiente seria tomar el arco y demostrar a todos que ella era la verdadera rival a vencer, aun si por el momento no se sentía así en lo más mínimo.

Una vez cambiada fue al comedor donde ya la esperaban, Haymitch, Cinna y Effie – preciosa que bueno que nos honras con tu presencia – dijo Haymitch sarcástico, lo notaba un poco fuera de foco, lo que indicaba que había estado bebiendo.

Le molestó que actuara asi como siempre – cállate Haymitch – respondio con molestia y se sentó.

– o entonces no quieres saber cómo me fue en la reunión.

Lo pensó un poco, no sabía si en verdad quería conocer lo que hayan dicho en esa reunión, de seguro algunos ya estaban pensando en Peeta como el que tienen que vencer, y hasta están planeando como matarlo, a la final se decidió por conocer la información para asegurarse la seguridad de Peeta.

– Está bien habla – dijo como si fuera la cosa más difícil de decir.

Haymitch sonrio como si hubiera ganado una batalla, lo que la molesto aún más – bueno primero, parece que el chico del pan es más inteligente de lo que creíamos – comenzó suspirando y viendo su copa de vino, meciéndola levemente – tenías razón lo hizo para llamar la atención y lo hizo bien, el uno, el dos, el cuatro, el siete comenzando por los de peligro, todos los quieren como aliados, aunque el dos no está al cien por ciento seguros después de todo Brutus terminó con la nariz rota, un ojo negro y tiene el labio inferior completamente hinchado, también parece que tiene un par de costillas fracturadas y hematomas en varias zonas del cuerpo.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, Peeta nunca fue violento pero ahora se parecía a Johanna – ¿cómo termino con el ojo negro? – preguntó Katniss con un nudo en su garganta.

– el golpe fue fuerte, pero no fue de frente, si lo hubiera sido con la fuerza del golpe el tabique se hubiera clavado en el cerebro y lo hubiera matado, el golpe vino desde el lado izquierdo por lo que también golpeo el ojo.

– ¿Peeta nunca fue violento que es lo que está pasando? – preguntó Cinna impresionado y hasta con un poco de miedo.

Haymitch y Katniss recordaron que no estaban solos – está llamando la atención para que se olviden de Katniss, su orgullo y arrogancia, además de lo letal que puede ser con el arco – dijo Haymitch llevándose la copa de vino a la boca.

Katniss lo miro con enojo antes de mirar a Cinna con preocupación, temor y ansiedad – a pesar de estar enojado sigue preocupándose por mí, quiere que yo sobreviva a pesar de todo.

Cinna suspiro un poco calmándose, si este nuevo Peeta salía cuando se peleó, de una forma bastante mala según parece, con Katniss, estaba preocupado de que el rubio quisiera hacerle daño, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado, todos tendían a dar por hecho cosas con respecto a Peeta y este terminaba callándolos y asombrándolos, en este momento solo podía respetar enormemente al rubio por todo lo que había hecho desde antes incluso de los juegos.

Atenerse a un golpe de su propia madre por ayudar a Katniss era algo para ser respetado, luego sacrificarse el mismo en una arena lo era aún más, y ahora pelear de ese modo para volver a salvarla era impresionante.

– Ese chico es impresionante – mencionó Cinna orgulloso de los dos chicos que habían tenido que vestir con su amiga Portia – su capacidad de amar es simplemente impresionante.

No había visto algo así nunca, ni siquiera aquí en el Capitolio donde se suponía todo eso era muy importante, los otros asintieron – ¿entonces ya tienes alguna idea de quienes pueden ser tus aliados? – preguntó Haymitch con un poco de esperanzas.

– Mantengo los nombres que dije – respondio Katniss, suspiro al ver la mirada de su mentor – está bien entonces nadie, prefiero estar sola con Peeta y pelear los dos solos contra los otros veinte y dos, como ya lo hicimos.

Haymitch negó con la cabeza, Katniss era insufrible y obstinada, terca como nadie si algo se le metía en la cabeza no había poder que la haga cambiar de idea – aún tenemos tiempo si quieres sobrevivir piénsalo bien – dijo Haymitch levantándose, aun no terminaba de comer pero de todos modos se fue.

– No estoy segura de a que se refiere Haymitch, Katniss, pero a pesar de ser un idiota borracho es bastante inteligente deberías hacerle caso – dijo Effie metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de carne, como siempre impecablemente incluso para eso.

Cinna asintió, concordando con Effie después de todo, ella conocía perfectamente al hombre, habían trabajado juntos por años y a pesar de todo Haymitch siempre intentaba ayudar a sus tributos, aun si ellos no hacían el más mínimo caso y por eso terminaban muertos, la mayoría en el baño de sangre del primer día.

El problema era que como dijo Effie antes ellos eran los de afuera y no quería a un potencial asesino durmiendo junto a ellos, menos con lo que ocurrió ese día en el entrenamiento – quisiera que Peeta estuviera aquí – dijo en un susurro, que nadie alcanzo a oír.

Después de todo podía pensar más claramente con su chico junto a ella, apoyándola con todo lo que decidiera, sin él, sin su apoyo, sin su resguardo era como intentar darle a un Sinsajo con los ojos vendados.

Y solo complicaba el que al no estar durmiendo con Peeta, con los latidos de su corazón en su oído, las pesadillas eran recurrentes, y al parecer cada vez eran peores. Estaba cansada podía notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, le dolía la espalda cuando estaba demasiado tiempo parada.

Estos habían sido los peores días de su vida desde la muerte de su padre y prácticamente el abandono de su madre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar en un horrible silencio, Cinna se marchó abrazando a Katniss hasta que Portia estuvo junto a él, quiso hablar con ella, preguntarle cómo estaba Peeta, pero la mejor amiga de Cinna le sonrio tristemente y negó con la cabeza para después irse.

Se volvió a acostar rogando a quien sea por poder descansar para poder pensar en que hacer al día siguiente.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba en su cama en la aldea de los vencedores, en silencio pronuncio casi con preocupación y ansiedad que no fuera como el otro sueño.

Se levantó y realizo la misma rutina de la otra vez, se puso sus botas, a diferencia del otro sueño tomo la chaqueta de caza de su padre y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Con inseguridad caminó hasta el comedor donde como la última ves escucho a su madre y Prim conversar en susurros, cuando salió ambas se callaron. Suspiro cuando no todo fue como antes, ahora Prim le sonrio un poco, con cariño pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza – buenos días – saludó más tranquila.

– Buenos días hija – saludó su madre colocando una bandeja de pan.

Sonrio enseguida al imaginar por quien fue hecho, incluso podía ver el vapor que salía de los panes, lo que indicaba que recién fueron entregados, se sentó en la mesa y espero a que su madre trajera el chocolate caliente – ¿estás bien? – pregunto Prim un poco extrañada y preocupada.

– Sí, estoy perfectamente – respondio Katniss – ¿y tú como has estado pequeño pato?

Esa frase pareció iluminar el rostro de Prim, incluso hizo que sus ojos brillaran con lo que claramente eran lagrimas – muy, muy bien Katniss, ahora que tu estas bien.

Frunció el ceño confundida por esa frase pero lo dejo pasar cuando vio el chocolate caliente llegar a la mesa, estaba hambrienta, enseguida sirvió un poco en su jarro y extendió la mano para tomar un pan.

Tuvo que soplarlo un poco para no quemarse – por cierto Prim como es eso de que tus notas han bajado – dijo la señora Everdeen mirando con reprobación a la rubia.

Prim se sonrojo un poco mientras agachaba la mirada, Katniss miraba de una a otra, estaba extrañada, su hermana siempre fue una excelente alumno, no como ella – estaba… ya sabes – dijo Prim suspirando – pero no te preocupes ahora voy a estar bien.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana sacó una igual en el suyo, si solo estuviera Peeta allí el cuadro sería perfecto. Cuando el pan estuvo lo suficientemente frio se lo metió a la boca, esperando sean bollos de queso.

Frunció el ceño extrañada, ese no era el sabor de los panes de Peeta, era delicioso sí, pero no como los de Peeta que le daban un sabor a… a hogar – ¿sucede algo Katniss? – preguntó su madre al verla mirar atentamente el pan.

– Es… extraño – dijo aun mirando el pan – no sabe cómo el pan de Peeta.

Ambas mujeres frente a ella ahogaron un exclamación y se pusieron pálidas – ¿sa… sabias como era el pan de Peeta? – pregunto Prim preocupada.

– claro, no sabría cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo sé – respondio sonriendo contenta – me da un sentimiento de seguridad cada que lo cómo, como si el mismo Peeta me estuviera abrazando.

Su madre y Prim se regresaron a ver con tristeza y luego la vieron a ella – Katniss cariño creo… que estas un poco confundida – le dijo su madre mientras se levantaba.

En ese momento el televisor se prendió, haciendo que las tres mujeres regresaran a ver hacia la sala – muy buenos días Panem, como ya sabemos hoy se cumplen cinco meses desde el trágico final de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre.

Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y sus manos se crisparon, pudo sentir como sus dedos se metieron en el suave pan, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada – Katniss – dijo su madre aún más preocupada al ver su reacción.

No hizo caso y se levantó para poder ir hacia la sala y pararse frente al televisor – fueron los mejores juegos que hemos vivido, y estoy seguro serán los mejores por muchos, muchos años – menciono Cesar con voz apagada, a pesar de que se suponía tenía que estar contento – fue una verdadera hazaña, desde su arena hasta los participantes, los vencedores de todos los distritos, todos reunidos, quien lo hubiera pensado – se calló un poco suspirando – en especial cuando recién teníamos y comenzábamos a disfrutar de nuestros amados trágicos amantes del distrito doce.

– Katniss – dijo su hermana jalándola de su brazo para que se apartar de la pantalla pero no podía hacerlo, estaba quieta como estatua.

– fue una dura batalla mis amigos, déjenme decirlo, estuvo simplemente espectacular, pero creo que todos estamos aún más asombrados con su final, que lucha señores y señoras, Brutus contra Peeta, eso sí fue una batalla para recordar, el uno protegiendo a su chica, a su mujer la chica en llamas Katniss Everdeen y el otro con la firme convicción de vencerlos a ambos, o sí.

La cara de Cesar se ensombreció un poco – pero como todos sabemos, Katniss sin su arco solo podía mirar como su chico peleaba, y todos teníamos nuestro corazón en la mano – se exalto y prácticamente salto para acercarse a la cámara – era una tensión que todo el país sentía, cada golpe que daban y mi corazón se detenía – volvió a sentarse – si solo Katniss no se hubiera acercado, aunque a mi parecer fue mejor asi, no queríamos que se repitiera lo de los últimos juegos y verlos enfrentarse entre ellos.

Su corazón latía más rápido con cada palabra que Cesar decía, su agarre se hacía más fuerte y el pan pronto terminaría en el suelo hecho pedazos, aun podía sentirlo en su mano – hija creo… creo que deberías.

Se calló cuando Cesar siguió hablando, suponía de cierta manera su madre la entendía y tenía que dejarla ver esto, dejarla saber que había pasado – cuando Peeta recibió un golpe excepcionalmente duro, Katniss no pudo evitar correr a su lado, Brutus aprovechando esto la ataco a ella viendo su oportunidad, las armas totalmente olvidadas fueron recogidas en un segundo – dijo Cesar con voz melodramática – Peeta apartó de un manotazo a Katniss y clavo su cuchillo en el pecho del tributo del dos, les juro en ese momento pensé vaya el chico lo hizo, pero cuando vi la espada de Brutus salir por la espalda de Peeta me quede sin aliento.

En ese momento su mente se volvió blanca, su agarre en el pan se soltó dejándolo caer al suelo, se puso pálida como la nieve, su corazón dejo de latir y su respiración se atraganto en su pecho.

Pudo ver a su madre y Prim frente a ella diciendo algo, pero simplemente no escuchaba, solo podía verlas mover los labios sin oír una sola palabra, no podía sentir el tacto de las manos de su madre que la zarandeaban, y de repente todo se volvió negro.

Se levantó en su cama, aún mantenía retenida la respiración, sudaba como cada vez que tenía una pesadilla pero ahora era peor, sentía sus lágrimas recorrer su cara, le dolían las manos por estar aferrándose a sus cobijas con demasiada fuerza.

Intentó gritar pero no podía, tenía un enorme nudo en su garganta, movió frenéticamente la cabeza intentando asimilar donde estaba, vio las cobijas regadas en el suelo, vio las almohadas en los veladores de un lado de su cama, y regresó a ver hacia el enorme ventanal que tenía a su lado derecho.

Cuando vio los enorme edificios del Capitolio entendió enseguida que todo había sido un sueño, los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre aún no se habían realizado, ella aun no era la vencedora, Peeta aún estaba vivo, aun podía verlo y escucharlo, tocarlo, olerlo, con ese pensamiento se fue tranquilizando.

– esto… esto es lo que Peeta… me dijo que vivía a diario – se susurró ella misma.

Aun recordaba esa mañana en el tren de la victoria, se había despertado con otra pesadilla, pero Peeta estaba allí junto a ella calmándola, le preguntó porque él nunca la despertaba cuando tenía pesadillas, y él le dijo que soñaba que la perdía, se despertaba exaltado pero cuando la veía a su lado acostada en su pecho, se calmaba.

Ahora ella no lo tenía para calmarla, y solo podía comparar esto con lo que sucedió con ellos cuando llegaron al distrito doce después de ganar sus juegos, pasaron meses separados, ignorándose mutuamente.

Necesitaba calmarse, y si no podía tener a Peeta, o a Prim, recurriría a la tercera opción, aún si era falso, tomo el pequeño control que estaba debajo de su almohada y tocándolo cambio la imagen del ventanal, se fue directo a la imagen del bosque, el bosque que tanto amaba y extrañaba, el bosque del distrito doce.

Viéndolo pudo calmarse un poco más, poco a poco el nudo en su garganta fue desapareciendo y pudo comenzar a tararear para ella misma, su respiración se fue moderando y pronto sintió como el sudor se enfriaba, enfriando también sus pensamientos.

Esto la estaba matando, sentir siempre ese vacío en el pecho que no puede ser llenado con nada, tener a Peeta sin poder tocarlo, tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, pero no podía pensar en nada que hacer, que decir para que Peeta volviera a ella, nunca fue buena con las palabras y nunca lo seria.

Miró el reloj para saber qué hora era, los números rojos marcaban las 5:31 am aún tenía tiempo, pero ya no podía estar en ese cuarto asi que se cambió nuevamente con la ropa elegida para ese día, la ropa que combinaría con la de Peeta, y luego se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Encontró a un avox cerca a la mesa, no era el mismo que el del día porque no era Darius, estaría descansando en ese momento – podrías darme un vaso de leche caliente por favor – pidió sentándose en una silla.

El avox le sonrio un poco y asintió, para luego dirigirse a la cocina, miro directo a los ventanales del piso, donde podía ver los edificios y las luces, aun estando en el piso doce podía escuchar los gritos y las fiestas que tenían los habitantes del Capitolio, ya estaba acostumbrada asi que decidió no molestarse.

Los conocía bien, eran egoístas e ignorantes, ni siquiera sabían lo que hacían porque desde que nacieron les enseñaron que esto estaba bien, el mandar a un grupo de niños a matarse les parecía correcto.

Cuando el avox regresó y dejó el jarro de leche frente a ella, estaba cerrando los ojos con cansancio – gracias – le dijo y tomó el jarro.

El calor le calentaba las manos y el líquido blanco le recordaba a la nieve de regreso en su distrito, se quedó pensando un poco si es que no hubiera pasado nada, si el Quarter Quell no hubiera terminado como termino ¿Se hubiera dado cuenta de que amaba a Peeta? ¿Lo hubiera terminado odiando por ser prácticamente un hombre al que la obligaron amar?

O en algún punto se hubiera dado cuenta de todas maneras que Peeta era necesario para ella, era uno de los puntos por lo que vivía y se mantenía en pie, incluso si no iban a los juegos que hubiera pasado, Peeta nunca hubiera tenido el valor de hablarle, ella nunca le hubiera agradecido por el pan, él se hubiera casado con Madge y ella habría hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a su hermana y madre, pero no se habría casado.

Y en el futuro, Peeta y Madge seria miserables por casarse con alguien que no amaban, o tal vez hubiera aprendido a amarse y ella sería una mujer amargada y solitaria que cazaba para distraerse y alimentarse, de seguro Prim la hubiera obligado a vivir con el estúpido gato para que no se sintiera sola, porque sabía muy bien que no se llevaba muy bien con su madre.

Recordó algo que Peeta le había pedido la primera noche en el capitolio, hacer las paces con su madre, porque hacía daño a Prim, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, siempre vio por su pequeña hermana, y ella nunca se quejó por cómo eran las cosas, si, Prim perdono fácilmente a su madre porque ella era como Peeta, decidían no enfrascarse en el odio y el rencor.

Acaso el rencor que ella le tenía a su madre por abandonarlas por años, hacía daño a su hermana, Peeta vivió en una familia donde su madre lo odiaba asi que debería saber de eso, sabia y entendía a Prim, nunca se imaginó que eso la haría daño, se sintió un poco mal.

Por suerte eso había mejorado cuando regresaron de sus juegos, no la había perdonado del todo, pero su trato mejoro, de parte y parte, comenzaron a comportarse como una verdadera familia, pero Peeta tenía razón con todo lo que paso debió haber arreglado todo ese problema, no solo por su hermana, sino también por ella y su madre.

– ¡Katniss ya estas levantada! – Mencionó Effie asombrada, ya estaba arreglada y lista para el día – ¿tuviste una buena noche?

– sí, gracias Effie – respondio a su pregunta, y aunque era una mentira no quiso preocupar más a la mujer que de por si parecía que ya se preocupaba de más por los dos.

Effie asintió y le sonrio un poco – podría servir el desayuno gracias – le dijo al mismo avox, luego se sentó en su asiento y la miro – ¿cómo estas… con lo de Peeta?

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que Effie siempre tuvo su predilección y su vena romántica explotaba cuando se trataba de Peeta y ella, el verlos pelear como lo hicieron esa noche debió haberla afectado mucho – cansada, preocupada, sola – respondio mirando a la leche ya estaba fría y no la había probado – quiero arreglar todo, pero no sé cómo.

– nunca fuiste buena con las palabras – comentó Effie asintiendo, al parecer llegó a conocerlos bastante bien – sabes, cuando los vi en la primera arena, al inicio me parecía raro, Haymitch nunca nos dijo algo sobre qué plan realizarían cuando entraran, y como se suponía que debían estar enamorados, me sorprendió verte mirar a Peeta con tanto odio – se calló un poco cambiando su mirada de ella al ventanal – después cuando se reunieron estaba tan emocionada pero… había algo no sé cómo explicarlo, era como una pequeña barrera que tu formabas.

Katniss entendía bien a lo que se refería, pero estaba sorprendida de que Effie de todas las personas entendiera todo de ese modo – Peeta supo cómo atravesar esa barrera solo en una ocasión, después cuando los volvimos a ver para la gira, fue como si ambos pusieran una barrera y ninguno hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por atravesarlas… fue frustrante – sonrio un poco – pero había pequeños momentos en los que ambos dejaban de preocuparse por el que ocurriría, que dirían, qué pensarían y solo vivían el momento se dejaban querer y se querían – la regresó a ver mirándola con seriedad – había pequeños momentos cuando tu dejabas que tus sentimientos se mostraran, y simplemente sabias que hacer y qué decir, has lo mismo no pienses simplemente actúa – le volvió a sonreír y se levantó – iré a ver a los demás Cinna y Portia deben estar por llegar.

Asintió distraída pensando en lo que Effie le había dicho, simplemente actuar en lugar de pensarlo. Luego de unos minutos llegaron, Cinna y Portia, la saludaron y Portia pidió comida para ella y para Peeta y dijo que la llevaran al cuarto de su chico, Cinna se sentó junto a ella y se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron Effie y Haymitch.

Desayunaron en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de bajar al entrenamiento, como la otra vez Peeta no los miro y bajaron incomodos en el ascensor, Haymitch le dijo en un susurro al oído que intentara utilizar el arco para ver como reaccionaba Peeta.

Ella sintió pues era lo que tenía en mente desde el comienzo, no dejaría que maten a Peeta y si intentar sobresalir en los entrenamientos, con el arco era lo que necesitaba lo haría.

No fue como el día anterior, ahora estaban todos los tributos y cada uno de ellos poso su mirada en la pareja cuando entraron, pero el que se llevó más la atención fue Peeta, en especial por los tributos del uno y del dos, Brutus lo miraba con odio puro es más estaba segura que si ya estuvieran en la arena se lanzaría directo a Peeta.

Como el día anterior Peeta fue primero con los adictos para ponerse a dibujar y pintar, ella suspiro y se encamino a donde veía a Mags aunque ahora no estaba sola estaba con Finnick – chica en llamas – saludo sonriéndole con coquetería, pero no funcionaba con ella.

– Guárdatelo – dijo de mal humor.

Finnick levantó las manos en señal de rendición – estas de mal humor, cuidado y nos quemas a todos – el par del cuatro siguió con sus nudos y ella se quedó viéndolos hacerlos, era impresionante la velocidad con la que los hacían, Finnick sonrio – te enseño si tú me enseñas a disparar con el arco.

Katniss lo pensó un poco y asintió. Cuando Finnick le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer era más fácil, por eso no podía hacerlo cuando Mags le enseño, al ser una persona mayor y ya no poder hablar complicaba el comunicarse con otros, excepto con Finnick al parecer.

Cuando terminaron y ella estuvo contenta con su resultado, se había demorado eternidades para hacerlo pero lo logro, fueron a la estación de tiro con arco, había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, ahora tenía un programa con hologramas que parecían personas de verdad.

Tomó el arco y apunto a un maniquí un poco hasta acostumbrarse a él, no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo que la otra vez, después configuro la estación y se metió esperando a que comenzara.

Unas luces naranjas se paseaban por todo la sala, y de repente se juntaron formando el holograma de un hombre a su derecha, estiro el arco y disparo, destruyendo el holograma en un montón de cuadros que hicieron un sonido extraño como si cayeran al suelo en verdad.

Siguieron formándose los hologramas, unos la atacaban, otros corrían escondiéndose en las columnas, cuando todo termino y regreso a ver hacia donde debería estar Finnick, se encontró con todos los tributos viéndola.

Se sonrojo por toda la atención, pero solo se fijó en unos ojos, los ojos azules de Peeta Mellark que la veían con atención y miles de sentimientos pasando rápidamente, algunos aplaudieron emocionados por su demostración, y ella pudo suspirar un poco contenta con que se olvidaran de Peeta.

Cuando salió y todo el mundo comenzó a irse, se acercó a Finnick y comenzó a explicarle como sostener el arco, no le era muy difícil estirar la cuerda porque era bastante fuerte, pero su puntería era pésima.

Le tomó media hora poder llegar a darle a un punto cercano al blanco, después de eso fue a otras estaciones, como el de identificación de plantas y bayas, principalmente venenosas, sabía muy bien que les gustaba jugar con venenos dentro de las arenas.

Cuando levantó la vista vio a todos reunidos como cuando ella estaba en la estación de tiro con arco, se acercó para saber que pasaba, y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Peeta en el centro con un chaleco de cuchillos como el que Clove había tenido en sus primeros juegos.

La estación era parecida a la otra con los mismos hologramas pero de color rojo, cuando comenzó Peeta tomó rápidamente un cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia el holograma destrozándolo a una distancia de quince metros, el cuchillo se clavó en la pared del fondo.

Fue igual a su presentación con el arco, los hologramas aparecían uno tras otro en distintos lugares y con diferentes objetivos y objetos en las manos.

Sabía que Peeta era bueno con los cuchillos porque los había utilizados desde pequeño por la panadería, y mejoro mucho cuando comenzaron a entrenar como si fueran tributos profesionales.

Pero solo ahora vio lo verdaderamente bueno que era con ellos, con esto volvía a superarla en su demostración, no solo era bueno en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo sino que también lo era a larga distancia con cuchillos, Peeta era un verdadero tributo profesional en este momento.

Se desanimó porque sabía no tenía que más mostrar, no había forma de superar a Peeta y que dejara de ser el blanco de todos los tributos, es especial con las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus y Enobaria.

Nuevamente dejaba a todos sorprendidos en especial a ella, nunca creyó que Peeta pudiera ser asi, ella y Gale pasaron muchas veces burlándose del Capitolio y los comerciantes, pero asi como ellos, los comerciantes también podían ser letales si lo querían, desde pequeños les enseñaban a utilizar instrumentos que bien podían servirles en los juegos.

Los respetó más por eso, desanimada salió del salón de entrenamiento y fue al elevador, Peeta estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por protegerla, y estaba ganando, era como una competencia entre ellos por la protección y supervivencia del otro, y Peeta llevaba una gran delantera, ahora era imposible que los otros tributos se enfocaran solo en ella.

Cuando llegó a su piso encontró a Haymitch, Effie, Cinna y Portia en la sala, la regresaron a ver sorprendidos y confundidos – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Haymitch.

– Peeta, eso sucede – grito furiosa, viéndose acorralada su lado defensivo salía a flote – cuando por fin puedo alejar la atención de los profesionales hacia mí, él tiene que volver a hacer algo y destrozarlo todo.

– ¿ahora que paso? – preguntó Portia preocupada.

Katniss se sentó de mal humor junto a Haymitch – fui a la estación de tiro con arco, y todos quedaron fascinados, por fin podía hacer algo por la seguridad de Peeta, pero no él tenía que ir a la estación de lanza cuchillos y hacer lo mismo – su enojo fue desapareciendo dándole paso a la desesperación – no tengo con que más protegerlo, solo soy buena con el arco, yo… yo.

Las lágrimas por fin salieron pero no se permitió mostrar más debilidad, Portia se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas – ¿en verdad crees que con todo lo que Peeta ha mostrado necesita protección? – preguntó con suavidad.

– No – respondió casi en un susurro.

– solo tienes que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, lo que hace Peeta es lo que cualquier hombre enamorado haría, proteger a su chica – siguió diciendo con tranquilidad – de lo único que tú tienes que preocuparte es de mantenerte a salvo, con eso él va a estar contigo a tu lado y vivo.

Katniss asintió dejándose abrazar por la única mujer que al parecer trato bien a Peeta, a parte de Effie, pero a ella casi la creían una mascota, la llevaron a su cuarto y la dejaron acostada para que se calmara.

Al día siguiente fue diferente, se sentía más tranquila después de esa pequeña conversación con Portia, Peeta tampoco siguió mostrando más, no sabía si porque ya no sabía que más hacer o porque ella dejó de intentarlo, ella pasó en la sección de nudos con Finnick, y Peeta pasó con los dos adictos.

El descanso fue bastante agradable para ambos, además de que con su pelea y el no tener al otro a su lado, parecían cansados y hasta parecía que llevaban una carga muy pesada en sus hombros.

Era como si se necesitaran pero eran demasiado orgullosos para arreglar sus problemas, luego del entrenamiento Peeta volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, pero Katniss decidió ir a un lugar que sabía le traería buenos recuerdos.

La azotea del edificio, era un lugar hermoso y el invernadero le recordaba levemente al bosque, no estaba Peeta como hubiera querido pero el atardecer hacia que sintiera levemente su presencia, le encantó ese ambiente que había adquirido el lugar.

No se permitió pensar ni siquiera en lo que haría al día siguiente en su presentación, ya había mostrado que podía utilizar el arco, ya todo el mundo la conocía bien, que más querían que mostrara.

Pronto el día se terminó y ella bajó nuevamente a dormir segura que tendría otra pesadilla como las dos anteriores. Cuando Effie la fue a buscar estaba cansada, sudada y deprimida.

Cuando llegó a la sala donde ya estaban los otros tributos se puso nerviosa, pero lo peor de esas pruebas no fue eso, sino que con cada participante que entraba a darlas, quedaban más solos ella y Peeta – ¿cómo vamos a matar a esta gente? – preguntó.

Haymitch había hecho que interactuaran con ellos, que los conocieran y no cabía en su mente el poder matarlos, aun sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo si quería que Peeta sobreviviera.

– por eso utilizó este tipo de juegos, para mermarnos psicológicamente – dijo Peeta hablando con ella después de tres días, cuando fue llamado asi mismo le dio la primera mirada en días y la primera sonrisa – apunta bien.

Se tranquilizó bastante después de eso, fue como haberla cargado, se sentía contenta, se sentía feliz, quería saltar y correr por todos lados, el escuchar la voz de su chico del pan fue como volver a ver el sol después de una temporada muy larga de vivir en la oscuridad.

Cuando tocó su turno de entrar, lo primero que notó fue la funda negra tapando algo, pero no pudo tapar las pequeñas flores blancas que reconoció enseguida, eran las flores que colocó alrededor de Rue cuando murió, Peeta estaba haciendo al Capitolio responsable por la muerte de su pequeña amiga y compañera.

Sintió las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas casi enseguida, y de repente se dio cuenta de que es lo que tenía que hacer, si Peeta los hizo responsables por la muerte de Rue, ella lo haría de alguien más.

Furiosa y resentida tomó uno de los maniquíes de práctica, tomo pintura roja y escribió en el maniquí, luego tomó una cuerda y la ató alrededor de su cuello, ató el otro extremo a una mesa y la jalo para dejar colgado del cuello al maniquí.

Luego se inclinó haciendo una reverencia – muchas gracias – mencionó de mala gana y se marchó.

En el maniquí los encargados del capitolio podían leer, con letras rojas Seneca Crane, se quedaron de piedra, primero Peeta y su muy buen dibujo de Rue y luego Katniss y su maniquí representando a Seneca ahorcado.

Cuando Katniss llegó a su piso, encontró por primera vez a Peeta sentado junto con todos – muy bien ahora dígame que es lo que hicieron – pidió Haymitch.

Katniss se sonrojo un poco, porque recién captaba la dimensión de lo que había hecho – pinte a Rue en el piso – dijo Peeta, pudo verlo sonrojarse un poco y retirar hacia un lado su mirada – los hice responsables.

Todos en la sala quedaron estáticos y con las bocas abiertas de la sorpresa – yo ahorque a Seneca Crane – dijo Katniss.

Peeta la regresó a ver con una rapidez que la hizo preocuparse por si se había lastimado el cuello – como se les ocurre hacer algo asi – grito histérica Effie.

Pero se calló cuando oyó la estruendosa risa de Haymitch – miren nada mas – negó con la cabeza aun divertido – ahora hasta están coordinados.

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron a sus rodillas algo incomodos, Effie suspiro un poco aunque aún estaba molesta – vamos, vamos a la sala para poder ver sus resultados.

Todo el mundo se sentó, y Katniss decidió hacer como si el que Peeta se hubiera sentado al otro lado junto con Portia no la hubiera lastimado, Cesar pronto aparecía en la pantalla y comenzó a recitar las calificaciones de todos – Katniss Everdeen del distritos doce – todo el mundo se quedó callado expectante – un doce.

Soltaron jadeos asombrados porque nadie nunca había sacado un doce, ni siquiera los profesionales – Peeta Mellark del distrito doce – volvió a callarse para consternación de todos – un doce.

Haymitch apago la pantalla, al parecer era el único tranquilo de todos ellos – ¿porque doce? – pregunto Katniss confundida.

– piénsalo preciosa, nadie ha sacado un doce nunca, lo que el capitolio quiere es que sean los blancos a vencer, están marcándolos como carnada – dijo Haymitch.

Entendió enseguida lo que el Capitolio, lo que Snow estaba haciendo, y con los tributos con los que competían, prácticamente los estaba haciendo enemigos de todos, por un lado estaba tranquila, asi no tendría que elegir aliados, pero por otro se preocupaba porque con todo lo que habían hecho estaban condenados.

Peeta se marchó sin despedirse siendo seguido por Portia, mientras ella se fue a su habitación un poco preocupada.

Al día siguiente les dieron la mañana libre, para estar relajados para las entrevistas, asi que tomó una canasta con comida y decidió subir a la azotea de nuevo para quedarse allí hasta que comenzara todo.

Estuvo haciendo coronas de flores paseándose por el invernadero, comió a eso de las dos de la tarde y luego bajó de nuevo para poder irse con Cinna a donde se realizarían las entrevistas.

Ni bien entró se quedó quieta, frente a ella estaba el vestido de novia, uno de los tantos que le toco usar – fue pedido expreso del presidente, todo el mundo quiere verte en tu vestido de novia – dijo Cinna acercándose – le hice unos ajustes.

– Es bellísimo gracias – dijo Katniss con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía saber que cuando propuso el que deberían casarse a Peeta le dolió de la misma manera que ahora le dolía a ella, porque todo eso había sido falso.

Cinna la abrazó – no me lo agradezcas, úsalo ese es el mejor agradecimiento.

Katniss asintió y toco el vestido – también voy a dar vueltas.

– Déjalo para el final – respondio el sonriendo.

Luego de eso comenzaron a arreglarla, Flavius, Venia y Octavia, se pasaron llorando todo el tiempo mientras la embellecían, no podían apartar la mirada del vestido de novia y se pasaron diciendo lo injusto que era el que tuviera que participar en los juegos nuevamente.

A pesar de que parecían un grupo de perros de colores varios, agradeció el que le tuvieran tanto cariño incluso para decir injusto a un gobierno que se supone aman y alaban.

Mientras la preparaban, las entrevistas comenzaron – esta noche es muy especial, nunca habíamos visto algo asi y nunca lo volveremos a ver, porque en este escenario, tendremos reunidas a veinte y cuatro de las estrellas más brillantes de Panem, que competirán por el premio máximo, esta será la última noche en la que podrán expresar su ideas, esta será nuestra última noche para expresarles nuestro apoyo y… desgraciadamente para despedirnos de todos… menos uno – Cesar aun sabia como jugar con las emociones del público – que nochecita.

Los primeros en pasar al escenario fueron los mellizos del uno, vestidos parecidos – ustedes dos se convirtieron en los hermanos de todos, no sé cómo vamos a dejarlos ir – dijo Cesar mirando a ambos.

– No ha sido nuestra elección – dijo Gloss, luego miró al público – ustedes son nuestra familia y yo no sé quién puede amarnos más.

Cesar volvió el micrófono hacia el nuevamente – que ternura… que ternura – luego miro a Cashmere que lloraba – ¿estás bien querida?

– yo lo siento no puedo dejar de llorar.

Katniss puso los ojos con disgusto – ¿enserio hay quien se pueda creer esto? – pregunto mientras su equipo estaba distraído.

– Aparentemente todos – dijo Haymitch comiendo uvas

Katniss regreso a ver a Effie y su equipo, los vio llorando e intentando limpiarse las lágrimas para que no se les corriera el maquillaje 'ella es fabulosa' escucho que dijo Effie entre lágrimas.

– Estos vencedores están muy enojados – dijo Haymitch – harán cualquier cosa por detener los juegos, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo.

Los tributos siguieron saliendo – Beetee has contribuido mucho a Panem todos estos años, no sé a quién extrañaremos más a ti o tu cerebro – todo el mundo se rió.

Beetee miro al público con seriedad – si el vasallaje fue escrito por hombres es algo que podría borrarse.

– Si… que interesante concepto – dijo Cesar sonriendo.

Para cuando comenzaron a ponerle el vestido Finnick estaba recitando un poema para su amor verdadero, que al parecer creían que eran todos, incluso vio a algunas mujeres, incluso hombres desmayarse – mi amor… tienes mi corazón para la eternidad y si… y si muero en esa arena, mi último recuerdo serán tus labios – a pesar de todo, vio en los ojos de Finnick que esto no era un juego, lo que estaba diciendo lo decía en serio, y se preguntó quién era ese amor secreto.

– ¿Johanna estas enojada dime porque? – preguntó Cesar.

Johanna sonrió con burla – pues si estoy furiosa a mí me han jugado muy chueco – comenzó riéndose del mismo modo – el trato era que si ganaba los juegos del hambre estaría en paz por el resto de mi vida – miró a la cámara comenzado a ponerse furiosa de nuevo – pero ahora quieren matarme otra vez, saben que – se detuvo un momento – váyanse a la mierda, váyanse a la mierda todos los que tuvieron que ver con esto.

Katniss miro sorprendida a Haymitch, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablar asi sobre el presidente Snow, la mujer se ganó algo de su respeto – estamos listos – dijo Cinna.

Todo el mundo salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a donde ya estaría esperando Peeta, cuando llegaron todo el mundo la regreso a ver algunos con envidia y otros furiosos, sorprendentemente Johanna no fue una de esas – estas hermosa Katniss – dijo Peeta sonriendo.

Se sonrojo, porque a pesar de que solo le hablaba por el teatro, sabía que Peeta en verdad pensaba que era hermosa – tú también te ves muy bien – respondio.

Johanna se acercó sonriendo, aún era esa sonrisa burlona pero no completamente – has que lo pague – le dijo mientras le arreglaba un poco el cuello del vestido.

– con ustedes la chica en llamas – dijo Cesar gritando – la vencedora del año pasado, Katniss Everdeen – Cuando entró y todo el mundo la vio con el vestido, se escucharon jadeos, si con Finnick todo el mundo parecía desmayarse, ahora no sabía cómo describirlo, todo el mundo estaba loco, se jalaban los cabellos, lloraban, gritaban, se desmayaban – asi que Katniss esta noche es muy emotiva para todos ¿algo que quieras decir?

Katniss suspira intentando no ponerse a llorar – solo que siento mucho que no pudieran ir a mi boda… pero me alegro que por lo menos me pudieran ver en mi vestido – de reojo pudo ver la expresión de Peeta que de seguro no parecía contento, se preocupó porque no quiso decirlo con mala intención, sin saber que hacer buscó a Cinna con los ojos y el asintió, asi que empiezo a dar vuelta.

Pero cuando terminó supo que es lo peor que pudiera haber hecho, por lo menos para su relación con el chico del pan, porque mientras daba vueltas podía ver el vestido quemarse desde los tobillos hacia arriba, se iba haciendo más liviano y el blanco pasaba a ser negro, Cinna la convirtió en sinsajo, era como si gritara a todos que estaba con los rebeldes, y ella también, no es que no lo este, pero como iba a morir lo único que quería era estar con Peeta y dejar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Aun podían ver el humo saliendo del vestido cuando extendió los brazos dejando libres algunas plumas negras – plumas – dijo Cesar aun sin creer lo que veía – eres un pájaro.

– un sinsajo creo – respondio Katniss agitando las alas un poco – es el pájaro de la insignia que llevo como recuerdo.

Un destello pasó por los ojos de Cesar, sabía lo que el sinsajo representaba, no solo como recuerdo del hogar de Katniss sino era el símbolo de los rebeldes, mientras en el capitolio se veía como un vistoso cambio de atuendo, en los distritos se veía de otra forma totalmente distinta.

– Bueno me saco el sombrero por tu estilista, esto es algo que nunca se ha visto en una entrevista Cinna creo que deberías saludar – comentó Cesar haciéndole un gesto a Cinna.

Cinna se levantó y realizo una pequeña reverencia para después mover su mano saludando a todos, Katniss se dio cuenta enseguida que lo que su estilista acababa de hacer no sería bueno, acababa de hacerse un daño que estaba segura sería imposible de reparar.

El público que estaba en completo silencio estallo en gritos, alabanzas y aplausos, apenas si alcanzaron a oír el zumbido que indica su tiempo para la entrevista se terminó, Cesar le dio la mano y pudo caminar de regreso a su asiento.

Salió del escenario e intento ver los ojos de Peeta pero el chico giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado, de seguro estaba molesto y resentido por lo que había ocurrido no solo habían utilizado la boda como una farsa para Snow sino que ahora utilizaban el vestido del mismo para mandar un mensaje rebelde.

Sabía que Cinna no lo había hecho con malas intenciones al igual que ella no había dicho lo anterior para herirlo, pero de todos modos lo hacían, de todos modos herían al chico del pan.

Peeta y Cesar comenzaron la entrevista con la misma química que mostraron antes, haciendo reír a todo el mundo, la complicidad que tenían esos dos era impresionante y hacían que los momentos que pasaran juntos fueran de los más deseados por los habitantes del Capitolio, eran un éxito completo.

Se rieron con una cuantas bromas sobre fuego, y pollos quemados o mal cocinados, que Katniss pudo notar contenían un poco de venganza contra ella, y con cada uno de ellos le dolía un poco el corazón.

Tanto daño le había causado que Peeta incluso empezaba a creer que una pequeña venganza en forma de broma contra ella estaba bien.

Cesar y todo el mundo se dio cuenta que Peeta lucía un poco preocupado por algo, y hasta Katniss noto que no era algo con relación a lo sucedido antes, no podía saber si era por los problemas que habían tenido o por alguna otra razón pero podía jurar era algo importante.

– así que Peeta cuéntame ¿cómo estas después de todo lo que ha pasado y averiguaste sobre el Quell?

– estaba en shock, es decir un minutos estoy viendo a Katniss con esos hermosos vestidos de novia y al otro… – se le cortaron las palabras mientras intentaba no ponerse a llorar por todo lo que había pasado.

Cesar lo entendió, y puso una mano sobre la pierna de Peeta – te diste cuenta que no habría boda.

El silencio se extendió por todo el teatro, mientras Peeta decidía si era bueno o malo decir lo que pensaba, es decir había estado entre sus planes desde el inicio, pero después de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes con el vestido no estaba tan seguro – ¿Cesar crees que todo el mundo podría guardar un secreto?

Todo el mundo se río nerviosamente, porque todo el mundo sabía que sea lo que sea que diga, todo Panem lo sabrá – estoy bastante seguro – respondio Cesar para darle ánimos.

– Ya estamos casados – susurro Peeta, pero con todo el silencio del lugar la noticia se extendió como la onda expansiva de una bomba.

– ¿pe… pero como es eso posible? – pregunto Cesar por primera vez, en todos los años en los que había trabajado de presentador, sorprendido.

Peeta se rió un poco por la cara de Cesar y se acercó un poco – no es un matrimonio oficial ni nada por el estilo – respondió el rubio – en nuestro distrito hay este ritual, no sé cómo lo harán en otros distritos.

– ¿estaban allí sus familiares? – pregunto Cesar asombrado.

– no, claro que no, la verdad es que fue un día de invierno, estábamos conversando atrapados en mi casa por una tormenta de nieve – comenzó con la historia para hacerlo un poco más real, aunque aún así podía imaginarse la escena claramente, fue uno de sus sueño buenos, donde Katniss si lo amaba – estaba haciendo pan, para que podamos cenar, la luz se fue, y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos tostando el pan, así que estábamos solos, y no lo sabía nadie hasta ahora, queríamos mantenerlo en secreto – termino sonriendo al público, aunque Katniss se dio cuenta de la tristeza que emanaba esa sonrisa, quería poder ir y abrasarlo, pero no podía moverse, estaba sonrojada y todo el mundo la veía – para nosotros es como si estuviéramos casados, más que con cualquier papel que nos puedan dar en el edificio de justicia.

– Fue antes de Quell – dijo Cesar entendiendo.

– Por supuesto – respondió Peeta un poco exaltado – estoy seguro que si lo hubiéramos sabido nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, pero quien podía verlo venir, es decir éramos vencedores, todo el mundo parecía contento de vernos juntos y después viene esto… ¿Cómo podíamos anticipar algo asi?

– Nadie podía – respondió Cesar con una pequeña sonrisa triste – aunque tengo que decirlo, me alegra que hayan podido por lo menos pasar unos momentos felices.

Todo el mundo lo secundo gritando felices porque sus amantes trágicos hubieran podido disfrutar de un corto periodo de matrimonio – yo no me alegro – dijo Peeta haciendo que todo el mundo se calle – hubiera preferido esperar a saber esto o que todo se hubiera hecho de forma oficial.

– Seguro que un momento es mejor que nada – mencionó Cesar asombrado igual que todos, en especial Katniss porque estaba segura si eso hubiera ocurrido, Peeta sería el más feliz, aunque a ella también le hubiera gustado que sucediera.

– yo… yo también pensaría eso Cesar – Peeta comenzó a respirar con dificultad y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos – si no… si no fuera por él bebe.

Esa noticia dejó a todo el mundo impactado, tenían las bocas caídas y los ojos abiertos, pero cuando la noticia fue digerida los gritos no dejaban escuchar nada, si Katniss hubiera hablado en ese momento estaba segura no se podría escuchar ella misma.

Peeta ya había dejado a todos asombrados en sus anteriores juegos, y ahora lo volvía a hacer, todo el esfuerzo de los otros vencedores incluso de Katniss por que detuvieran los juegos, era nada gracias a la noticia de Peeta, porque una cosa era que quisieran mandar a jóvenes adolescentes a matarse, pero involucrar a un bebe podía considerarse barbarie.

Ni siquiera Cesar podía detener a la gente del Capitolio que gritaba porque los juegos se cancelaran, Peeta llegó hasta donde estaba Katniss y le dio un beso en los labios, después de tanto tiempo anhelando los labios de su chico, volverlos a besar fue como si volviera a nacer, le sabían a gloria, le sabían a hogar, le sabían al bosque que tanto amaba.

Luego de separarse y viendo todo lo que Peeta había causado, los vencedores uno por uno fueron tomándose de las manos en un gesto de unión, y el Capitolio fue demasiado lento por lo que se televiso a todo el mundo la unión de los vencedores, algo, nuevamente, nunca antes visto.

Lo más cercano habían sido Katniss y Peeta el anterior año, y solo uno había estado de verdad metido en el juego, Katniss entro sin darse cuenta cuando los juegos ya se acababan.

Las luces se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras, se separaron y Haymitch pronto estuvo junto a ellos – vamos tenemos que regresar al edifico de tributos – se detuvo un momento y regreso a ver a Peeta, no los notaba mucho pero de todas formas lo vio a los ojos – tengo que decirlo Peeta, eres un genio, eso fue increíble.

Nunca en su año de conocerse Haymitch había dicho algo así a Peeta, lógicamente era el mentor amargado, imprudente e idiota, pero Peeta se había ganado eso y mucho más durante ese año, así que ya era momento de decirlo.

Peeta simplemente siguió caminando tirando a Katniss de la mano, llegaron rápidamente al aerodeslizador y partieron de regreso al edificio, cuando se sentaron Peeta pareció darse cuenta que aún mantenía unida la mano de Katniss e intentó deshacer el agarre, pero la castaña no la dejó apretándolo más.

No quería separarse de él, y si de algo le servía el ser tan testaruda era para esto, no lo dejaría irse, si todo lo que dijo Peeta no servía para nada al día siguiente estarían dentro de la arena luchando por sus vidas y quería estar con el ahora que estaban en completa paz.

Llegaron al edifico y aun podían escuchar los gritos de la gente, la noticia de Peeta en verdad había causado estragos, como lo resolvería el presidente Snow no les interesaba, pero por lo menos se alegraban de haberle dado un golpe tan duro como ese.

No solo por lo que implicaba fuera, en los distritos, donde sabían todo el mundo conocía la verdad, sino dentro del Capitolio, donde su fachada de gobierno ejemplar se desmoronaba como si de castillo de naipes se tratara.

Subieron al piso doce en completo silencio sin saber que más decir o si debían decir algo. Cuando entraron Peeta volvió a intentar separarse de Katniss pero esta no lo dejó y lo jaló hasta la sala para esperar a ver que decían sobre los juegos.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar enojado y a pesar de haberse vengado ligeramente en su entrevista, a Peeta le era imposible no contentarla, no intento alejarse con rudeza o enojo, y simplemente se dejó jalar hasta el sofá.

La tiró un poco más fuerte y lo hizo sentarse con ella, aun agarrada de su mano, enredo sus brazo y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su chico, podía sentirlo ligeramente tenso bajo ella, pero con el paso de los segundos se tranquilizó y hasta pudo disfrutar de la cercanía de Katniss.

Una cercanía que ella misma había buscado – estabas hermosa hoy con el vestido de novia – dijo en un susurro.

Katniss sonrio una vez más contenta – y tu estaba realmente guapo en tu traje – respondió sin saber cómo lo había dicho, simplemente salió.

Recordó que Effie le recomendó dejarse llevar cuando intentara hablar con Peeta, siguieron allí sentados, un poco esperanzados por si les daban las noticias de que los juegos se cancelaban.

A eso de la media hora de espera regresó Haymitch tranquilo, y cuando los vio juntos sonrió contento, esperaba que pudieran arreglar sus problemas antes de entrar a la arena – no lo hará – dijo, sabiendo que entenderían solo con eso – fue una movida excelente pero de ninguna manera cancelara los juegos.

Peeta asintió, ya lo tenía contemplado esa serpiente que tenían por presidente los quería muertos sea como sea – entonces será mejor descansar – mencionó el rubio.

Se levantaron, como pudieron porque Katniss no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir – ¿un último consejo? – pregunto Katniss.

– sigan con vida – dijo Haymitch sonriendo.

Effie llorando se acercó a abrazarlos – estoy muy orgullosa de ambos – mencionó intentando no llorar demasiado, cuando pudo verlos a ambos, Katniss aun abrazando a Peeta y por ende a Katniss – se… se merecían algo… mucho mejor.

– Gracias Effie – dijo Katniss, hasta ella estaba por ponerse a llorar.

– No sabes… cuanto lo siento – se marchó apresurada, el maquillaje se le estaba corriendo y no podía verse mal frente a sus vencedores, Haymitch también los abrazó y dejó que se marcharan.

Peeta nuevamente intento separarse para ir a su cuarto, y Katniss nuevamente no lo dejó – quédate – su voz salió tan lastimera que a Peeta le recorrió un escalofrió.

Se quedó callado pensando si era bueno quedarse, pero como siempre, no podía negarle nada y terminó suspirando – está bien – Katniss sonrió como si hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de todos, entraron al cuarto y se acostaron, Katniss estaba temerosa de que si lo soltaba él se iría, así que no les importo cambiarse y simplemente se acostaron – siempre.

Escucho que susurro esperando que no lo oiría, pero si lo hizo, sonrió aún más si eso era posible y cerró los ojos, sabía que no dormiría, era su última noche tranquila juntos y no quería desperdiciarla teniendo pesadillas.

Abrazados vieron las estrellas en el cielo desde la cama de Katniss, intentando no pensar en nada más que en que estaban juntos, apreciando cada segundo y disfrutándolo al máximo, pronto amanecería y comenzarían otros juegos de los que no sabían si saldrían vivos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero les haya gustado el segundo día de entrenamiento, como antes un poco de explicaciones, ¿porque hice que Peeta utilizara y sea bueno con cuchillos?, sencillo el rubio es un chef panadero y pastelero, mi hermano igual y utiliza cuchillos con frecuencia, si Peeta lo ha hecho desde niño debe tener un manejo de ellos excelente y con el entrenamiento que tuvieron ese mes antes de Quell debió convertirse en alguien tan bueno, o por lo menos cerca, a Clove.**

**Por otro lado tenemos el segundo sueño de Katniss en que pierde a Peeta, la idea es justamente hacerla entender como sufrió el rubio durante tanto tiempo, un sufrimiento sentimental siempre será peor que cualquier herida física.**

**Asi mismo me gusto incluir a Effie en una sección tan importante como cuando Katniss no sabe cómo recuperar a Peeta, Effie en todo su extraño ser, siempre me ha parecido muy madura y les tiene a ambos un gran cariño, es más estoy seguro que aprecia incluso a Haymitch y eso es decir mucho, Effie ciertamente es alguien bastante apegada a las apariencias y esta lavada el cerebro por el capitolio, pero ¿no lo seriamos todos si desde niños nos educaron como si lo que veíamos era lo correcto?**

**Así**** mismo estoy intentando hacer que Katniss se dé cuenta que ese resentimiento para con su mamá no es bueno, no solo para ella, sino también para Prim, no se puede decir que Katniss ha hecho un excelente trabajo educando a la rubia con su forma de ser por lo que mi idea es que se dé cuenta de eso para que en el futuro sea una mejor persona y una mejor hermana, además la señora Everdeen tiene mucho de ambos, Katniss y Peeta y me agrada.**

**De ahí pasemos a las entrevistas, primero Katniss siempre salió con cosas sin pensar que pueden dañar seriamente a alguien como su primer comentario en su entrevista, pero lo que a mí más me molesto en los libros fue que Cinna quemara el vestido de novia para convertirlo en un Sinsajo.**

**Sé que Cinna fue alguien muy bueno, que apoyo a ambos Katniss y Peeta en sus dos años como tributos, pero quemar un vestido que significa tanto, aun si es falso, no fue tonto, no fue malo, ni siquiera se me ocurre que decir para expresar lo cruel que me pareció, si yo hubiera sido Peeta por lo menos le dejaba un ojo morado la verdad.**

**Después pasemos a la entrevista de Peeta, conté un poco de cómo se "supone" fue que terminaron casados porque gente como los de Capitolio nunca dejarían pasara algo así, si se meten en sus vida como sanguijuelas por cualquier cosa, algo como eso debía haber hecho que no puedan dormir esa noche gracias a los curiosos, así que aquí Peeta les comento un poco su sueño para que dejaran el tema en paz y pasaran a lo del bebé falso, que fue una movida impresionante.**

**Eso solo podía habérsele ocurrido a un genio, en especial con todos los otros veintitrés tributos intentando y fallando que se cancelen los juegos, esa movida fue simplemente magnifica y como Collins nunca le dio a Peeta el crédito que debería porque todo lo que Katniss hizo durante todo ese tiempo fue siempre impulsado por alguna acción o comentario del rubio, por eso después las felicitación de Haymitch.**

**Y para finalizar y dejarlos dormir o disfrutar de sus regalos, el final donde Peeta acepta quedarse con Katniss por esa noche, vamos quien en su sano juicio no acepta algo asi de buena gana, en especial a una noche de ir a morir, por más enojado que estuviera esa oportunidad tenía que aprovecharse jajaja, bueno que pasen unas felices navidades, que las pasen con sus seres queridos y reciban muchos regalos.**

**Por favor Reviews, favoritos y seguidores, me motiva mucho para seguir por el camino que voy.**

**HO, HO, HO Feliz Navidad jajaja.**


	4. Chapter 4: Que la suerte este siempre

**Que tal aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo, por fin me llego la inspiración para terminar el capítulo que estaba escribiendo así que por fin puedo publicar este capítulo, odio cuando me llegan esos endemoniados bloqueos y no puedo escribir ni una sola palabra, como sea espero disfruten el primer día en la arena.**

**Cap4.- Que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado.**

El amanecer los alcanzó cuando estaban en un estado de vigilia, no dormían pero estaban descansando, mucho más de lo que hacían cuando dormían profundamente, el amanecer los hizo sonreír a ambos, no veían un amanecer como ese juntos desde hace mucho – no quisiera entrar a esa arena con nadie más que tu – susurro Katniss, sorprendida por sus palabras.

Peeta se tensó un poco bajo ella, pero luego se relajó nuevamente respirando hondo – si es lo que quieres – respondió.

– es lo que quiero – secundo Katniss levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, abrió la boca para seguir hablando ahora que por fin podía hablar con el tranquila a solas y sin que Peeta huyera, pero justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

– Será mejor irme – reaccionó en ese momento, fue como si despertara y se diera cuenta que estaba acostado con el enemigo, vio el miedo en los ojos azules, vio la indecisión, vio la desconfianza.

Supo en ese momento que sería sumamente complicado recuperar a Peeta, si solo hablaba en estos momentos empeoraría todo, porque Peeta no le creería nada romántico o sentimental que le diga, lo dejo irse porque tenía que pensar muy bien como demostrarle a su chico del pan que lo amaba.

– Katniss – dijo Cinna tocándole el hombro, despertó en ese momento y regresó a ver a su estilista – pensé que te había hecho algo malo, me miró como si fuera su peor pesadilla.

La castaña asintió comprendiéndolo, recién había recibido una mirada igual – debes serlo en este momento – respondió Katniss suspirando.

– ¿porque? – pregunto Cinna confundido, no había cruzado palabra con el chico desde hace mucho como para que lo odiara.

– el vestido de novia, lo utilizaste como mensaje rebelde – fue lo único que contestó, no quería decir de más, y no quería pelearse con alguien a quien quería y respetaba mucho, pero sabía cuan dañado había estado Peeta en el momento en que quemó el vestido de novia para que apareciera un traje de Sinsajo, era como quemar los sentimientos de Peeta y botarlos como algo inservible – vamos.

Cinna un poco confundido asintió y ambos caminaron hasta el tejado para subir al aerodeslizador, una chica parecida a la de la última vez se acercó y le coloco el chip de rastreo, dolió un poco pero no lo mostró, tan metida como estaba en sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron a donde sea que los llevaron, donde sea que iban a realizarse los juegos, bajaron del aerodeslizador y caminaron a su cabina para prepararse.

Enseguida vieron un traje cubierto por un plástico protector, Cinna se acercó y saco el traje para revisarlo – es ligero, no es térmico, no te protegerá del frio así que supongo hará calor, tal vez el trópico o un desierto.

Katniss ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que Cinna le decía, le estaba costando no pensar solo en Peeta y en su cara llena de desconfianza – recuerda Katniss si pudiera apostar, apostaría por ti, aun apuesto por ti – comentó de nuevo viendo lo distraída de la chica y colocando el pin del Sinsajo en el pecho del traje y ocultándolo con un pliegue del mismo.

– Gracias por todo Cinna – dijo suavemente, porque sabía no lo volvería a ver y después de lo que estaba pasando prefería sincerarse de verdad y después no lamentarlo – has sido como un bastón que me ha sostenido todo este tiempo, yo… yo, gracias.

Cinna sonrió – no tienes porque, yo quería hacer todo esto recuerdas – la abrazó un poco y le susurró al oído – Haymitch me dijo que te dijera, recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo.

Katniss se separó confundida sin saber que significaba esa frase – sesenta segundos para el lanzamiento – escucharon con la voz robótica.

Katniss caminó hasta pararse en el tubo que la levantaría hasta llegar a la arena y pudo ver como el vidrio templado descendía hasta sellarla dentro, nunca fue claustrofóbica pero ahora se sentía tan a presionada que sabía pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Cuando no pasó nada regreso a ver a Cinna confundida, pero él estaba de la misma manera, mirando hacia los lados buscando a ver si tenía que activar algo o jalar alguna palanca.

Pero todas sus preguntas se respondieron cuando vieron entrar a un grupo de agentes de la paz, todos comenzaron a golpear a Cinna, Katniss sabía, esto es lo que Cinna había buscado cuando convirtió su vestido en un Sinsajo.

Gritaba y pateaba pero estaba seguro ni siquiera sus gritos se escuchaban del otro lado, lanzaron a Cinna contra el cristal, que se manchó de sangre, su mirada se reunió con la de su estilista y pudo ver la despedida en ellos, a pesar de todo estaba sumamente contento con lo que había logrado.

Pronto los agentes se marcharon con el cuerpo del que una vez había sido el mejor estilista de todo Panem, junto con Portia claro, los dos juntos eran imparables.

Aun llorando pudo sentir como la plataforma comenzaba a levantarse así que trato de calmarse, necesitaba ser fuerte para los próximos eventos, ya después podría lamentar la muerte de su amigo, por ahora tenía que concentrarse.

Cuando terminó de subir la luz la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, se demoró varios minutos hasta que se acostumbró y pudo recorrer el lugar con la mirada, Cinna no había estado tan equivocado, era una playa, como habían hecho eso no sabía pero era impresionante.

Las plataformas estaban divididas dos por cada sección de agua, separada por unas piedras que llegaban desde la isla con la Cornucopia hasta la playa y la selva, buscó a Peeta con la mirada pero no lo encontró así que supuso estaba al otro lado completamente.

– Bienvenidos a los septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre – escucharon retumbar por toda la arena la voz de Claudius Templesmith – y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado.

Con eso pudieron ver como el reloj en la Cornucopia comenzaba a retroceder esperando a que llegara al cero.

Paseo su mirada por los otros tributos para saber con quienes le tocó, vio a Brutus aun un poco magullado por la paliza que le dio Peeta, y al otro lado estaba Enobaria, luego fijo su mirada en la Cornucopia, vio el arco y supo que en este momento no podía saltar y nadar hacia la playa, si quería tener una oportunidad tenía que ir por ella.

Se preparó para saltar, por suerte su padre le enseño a nadar cuando era niña, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de agua, salada y con olas meciéndola, pero no debía ser mucho problema.

En cuanto sonó el gong de inicio saltó al agua y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a la hilera de piedras que la separaba de otras dos tarimas, se levantó rápidamente y corrió por encima de la hilera para llegar hasta la pequeña isla con la Cornucopia, de reojo pudo ver a Brutus también corriendo por la hilera del otro lado hasta que tropezó y cayó dolorosamente.

Ni bien llego a la Cornucopia tomó el arco y las flechas, un sonido a su derecha la hizo darse la vuelta rápidamente apuntando, se topó cara a cara con Finnick, se maldijo internamente porque estaba muy cerca se demoraría mucho en apuntarle correctamente y Finnick ya tenía el tridente en su mano derecha.

Cuando no la ataco enseguida, se fijó en su mano izquierda, la cual tenía levantada frente a él y pudo ver la pulsera de oro que Effie le dio a Haymitch – que bueno que somos aliados no – dijo Finnick con una media sonrisa.

– ¿cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó de mal humor.

– Como crees – respondió el rubio sonriendo altanero, luego giro ligeramente sus ojos hacia la derecha – agáchate.

Katniss se agacho justo cuando el tridente le pasaba por encima de la cabeza y escucho un cuerpo caer al suelo soltando todo el aire, se regresó a ver mientras Finnick sacaba el tridente del pecho del tributo del cinco.

Escucharon un chapoteo a su izquierda así que regresaron a ver y se toparon con Mags nadando con facilidad gracias a una especie de boya en su cintura, Finnick la ayudo a salir del agua mientras ella hacia guardia, y miraba para todos lados en busca de alguien – ¿dónde estás Peeta?

– Mags encontró a Peeta – dijo Finnick, los tres caminaron hacia un lado y dieron la vuelta a la Cornucopia, enseguida tuvieron al alcance de sus ojos a un rubio sentado en su tarima y estaba furioso si esa expresión le decía algo, claro ella debería estar preocupada por eso, pero solo podía pensar en lo lindo que se veía su chico del pan con esa expresión – yo voy por él.

El tributo del cuatro se lanzó al agua y nado con sorprendente rapidez hasta donde estaba Peeta, conversaron un poco sobre algo que parecía molestar aún más a Peeta y luego su chico se lanzó al agua y ayudado por Finnick llegaron a la hilera de piedras.

Como método de protección regreso a ver hacia la Cornucopia, logrando captar como los profesionales ya estaban armados y planeando lo que necesitaran hacer para sobrevivir.

Peeta subió con ella mascullando algunas cosas, Katniss sonrió un poco lo tomó por el rostro y lo beso, no sabía de donde había salido eso simplemente le dieron ganas de besarlo y lo hizo, así como la vez en la cueva se llenó de sensación inexplicables que le encantaban, un extraño sentimiento se posó en su bajo ombligo y le dio un hambre, que por más que intentaba, no parecía poder mitigar.

Solo el que Peeta estuviera ligeramente tenso en sus manos la hizo retirarse y sonreírle, era extraño porque no había logrado sonreír con verdadera y completa felicidad desde la muerte de su padre, pero ahora allí en los juegos y solo porque besó a Peeta y este le parecía lindo cuando estaba molesto, sonreía como si fuera el mejor momento de su vida.

Caminaron tranquilos y silenciosos hasta la Cornucopia nuevamente donde Peeta tomó uno de los chalecos con cuchillos, luego regresó a ver hacia la selva y se decidió a tomar también el machete.

Les sería útil por la espesura de las plantas y árboles, con eso caminaron nuevamente por la hilera de piedras hasta llegar a la playa y se metieron rápidamente en la selva esperando no encontrar a ningún otro tributo por el momento.

Luego de unos minutos se detuvieron porque Finnick se estaba cansando un poco al llevar cargando a Mags, sudaban mucho, se estaban deshidratando con facilidad, hacía calor y no parecía haber agua cerca.

En ese momento comenzaron los cañones indicando los muertos del baño de sangre – uno, dos, tres – Katniss contaba para llevar la cuenta de cuantos faltaba – siete, ocho.

Los cañones se detuvieron y el silencio volvió, Finnick lanzó una carcajada – ya no nos agarramos de las manos he.

– Te parece gracioso – comentó Katniss molesta.

El tributo del cuatro sonrió y apunto hacia el cielo – cada uno de esos cañones son como música para mis oídos.

– Enserio – dijo Katniss con sarcasmo y resentimiento, llevo su mano a una de las flechas y la coloco en su arco levantándose, Finnick hizo lo mismo poniendo el tridente un poco frente a él.

– De verdad piensas enfrentarte a todos tu sola – se burló Finnick – Peeta es excelente, mejor que cualquiera que haya visto, pero no duraran mucho allá fuera solo los dos.

En ese momento Peeta se colocó entre los dos mirando a uno y otro con su ceño fruncido y sumamente molesto – no es momento de estar peleando entre nosotros como niños pequeños, en especial no por una tontería como esa, no podemos hacer nada por los que murieron, será mejor seguir adelante – Mags unos pasos detrás de Finnick asintió de acuerdo y un poco molesta con su pupilo.

Sin esperar más Peeta camino de nuevo y comenzó a cortar con el machete las plantas que tuviera enfrente para dejarlos pasar, Finnick la pasó también y luego caminó ella frunciendo el ceño, un poco molesta porque Peeta no la hubiera apoyado, pero entendiéndolo también.

Estuvieron caminando por bastante tiempo esperando poner la mayor distancia posible de la Cornucopia, y también buscando agua, al dar un paso más un extraño reflejo la golpeo en los ojos y la hizo levantar la vista, extrañada se movió ligeramente encontrando de nuevo el reflejo.

Pero ahora reconoció el reflejo muy bien, era el mismo que el del campo de fuerza de la sala de entrenamientos, vio a Peeta levantar el machete y cortar unas hojas cerca al campo, fue como si una descarga eléctrica le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo, sus manos se tensaron su cuerpo se puso rígido, sus ojos se abrieron y su garganta se secó, todo en un segundo – ¡PEETA NO! – gritó tan fuerte que sintió como si el cuello se le desagarrara.

Pero fue muy tarde el machete golpeo el campo y mando volando hacia atrás el cuerpo de Peeta, chocó contra Finnick y Mags y luego contra ella, todos quedaron en el suelo adoloridos, excepto Katniss su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, no le importaba nada más que ver a Peeta bien y vivo.

Se acercó temblando y movió el cuerpo para dejarlo boca arriba – Peeta, Peeta, Peeta – repetía una y otra vez desesperada, lo golpeaba en los cachetes para que reaccionara pero el rubio no abría los ojos – no me dejes Peeta, por favor – se agachó a besarlo, rosó sus labios y no sintió su respiración, cuando de repente algo la agarró del brazo y la lanzó contra uno de los árboles.

Nuevamente su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, nada haría daño a Peeta, tendrían que pasar por sobre su cadáver, tomó una flecha y apuntó nuevamente en segundos, más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca, pero se quedó tiesa cuando vio a Finnick Odair besando a Peeta.

Su primera reacción fueron los celos, esos labios eran de ella y ni siquiera el niño bonito del capitolio los podía tocar, pero cuando Finnick se levantó y apretó el pecho de Peeta con sus puños entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

Intentaba revivir a Peeta – vamos Peeta respira – lo oyó decir como si estuviera muy lejos, dejó el arco y las flechas donde había estado y se acercó a Peeta para tomarle la mano.

– regresa por favor, te necesito – le susurraba desesperada, estaba temblando aún más de lo que lo hacía antes, podía sentir el cálido tacto de Peeta comenzar a enfriarse, sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero no le importaba solo quería que Peeta abriera esos hermosos ojos azules, le sonriera y la besara.

– Vamos, Brutus no pudo contigo y un estúpido campo de fuerza te va a vencer – dijo Finnick mientras seguía apretando el pecho de Peeta – despierta maldición.

Volvió a agacharse y hacerle el RCP, para volver a subir y a apretar el pecho, con cada segundo que pasaba Katniss lloraba aún más fuerte, incluso Finnick se estaba dando por vencido cuando lo escucharon aspirar aire.

Tosió un poco y se agarró a lo primero que tuvo en frente, que claro era una temblorosa Katniss llorando – cuidado hay un campo de fuerza al frente.

Katniss se rio levemente – se te paró el corazón, no respirabas – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me dejes.

– no lo hare, mi corazón ya funciona, tranquila – respondió Peeta.

Katniss se separó levemente y lo beso con desenfreno y desesperación, una pasión que nada tenía que ver con el deseo y todo con la ansiedad y el miedo, Finnick a su lado los veía extrañado, confundido e impresionado.

– Qui… quieres levantarte – mencionó Katniss, aun temblaba y lloraba, pero estaba muy feliz de saber que Peeta estaba vivo.

– Si – comentó Peeta de regreso.

Cuando estuvieron de pie Katniss abrazó a Peeta de nuevo y luego lo ayudó para que pudiera apoyarse en ella y así caminar más fácilmente.

– ¿cómo sabias que había un campo Katniss? – preguntó Finnick extrañado, después de todo ella le gritó a Peeta incluso antes de que lo tocara.

Se tensó un poco y tuvo que pensar muy rápido por una respuesta – lo escuche, mi lado izquierdo – respondió no del todo segura.

– ¿no es ese el oído que te reparo el capitolio? – pregunto Peeta, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que sabía la verdad.

– Si – fue su respuesta, corta para que dejaran el tema, pero se tuvo que felicitar, con eso le echaba toda la culpa al capitolio por haberle curado demasiado bien el oído.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras tiraban unos pequeños frutos duros al campo que rebotaban y se tostaban, no eran venenosos porque Mags había estado recogiéndolos y comiéndoselos, pero no los llenaría mucho.

Cansados decidieron sentarse, Katniss dejó a Peeta sentado y recargado contra un árbol – esperen un momento voy a escalar el árbol para ver cómo estamos – se puso el arco cruzando su espalda y comenzó a escalar.

Cuando llego a la cima pudo sentir una suave briza que la refresco bastante, miró hacia el frente viendo la Cornucopia, intentó buscar algún claro donde podría haber agua pero no había nada.

Vio hacia el cielo y pudo notar unas ligeras ondas, extrañada tomó el arco y una flecha, la flecha voló hasta golpear las ondas y mostrar el campo de fuerza por completo.

Molesta descendió nuevamente – ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó Finnick esperanzado, todos estaban cansados y deshidratados.

– no pude ver agua por ningún lado, pero el campo de fuerza en como una cúpula, este es el final de arena – se acercó a Peeta que se notaba intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero no era un juego lo que le había pasado, no era como si se hubiera enfrentado a otro tributo, el campo debió haber mandado una fuerte descarga a su cuerpo, estaría bien después de un largo descanso – ¿cómo te encuentras?

Peeta la miro un poco confundido, quizá porque había utilizado la misma suavidad y cariño que utilizaba cuando hablaba con Prim – bastante bien para haber muerto hoy.

No le hizo gracia por más que Peeta lo dijo como una broma – necesitamos comer – mencionó mirando a sus tres aliados – voy a ir a cazar un poco y ver si encuentro agua.

– No, ni hablar – comentó Peeta intentando levantarse – podrías encontrarte con los profesionales.

Katniss lo empujo levemente para que se quedara sentado y sonrió – no lo creo, no me voy a ir muy lejos y si hubieran estado cerca los habría notado desde la cima del árbol.

No pareció convencerlo pero de todas formas la dejó irse, estaba hambriento y después de haber muerto se sentía como si pesara diez veces más, le dolían hasta los huesos, no tenía fuerzas para moverse o pelear con Katniss – que mujer he – dijo Finnick viendo hacia donde Katniss se había ido.

– No tienes idea – respondió Peeta.

– he convivido con Johanna bastante, estoy seguro que se a lo que me refiero – comentó el tributo del cuatro sonriendo, luego se puso más serio y miro a Peeta a los ojos – ¿viste algo?

Peeta lo miro confundido sin saber a lo que se refería – ¿vi algo?

– Sí, cuando moriste – asintió con la cabeza – existe esta… leyenda en mi distrito, vemos algo, como otro mundo cuando morimos, vamos a otro mundo donde nuestro sueños se cumplen.

– no puedo decirte si vamos a otro mundo – respondió Peeta con suavidad, no quería frustrar los sueños de Finnick si es que era un sueño, tal vez solo era una creencia idiota en algún cuento – más bien yo diría que soñé, en otro lugar, no era muy diferente, los juegos existían, todos nosotros existíamos, era exactamente igual pero había un pequeño cambio en mi vida.

Finnick asintió, era parecido a los relatos de la gente en su distrito, excepto por lo del sueño, que le parecía más real, así mismo supo que sea cual sea el cambio que había vivido no quería decirlo así que lo dejo ser.

Unos minutos después llego Katniss cargando un animal muy parecido a una ardilla pero tenía unos largos dientes – no encontré agua – comentó sentándose junto a Peeta – pero este amiguito si, tenía la boca húmeda.

Katniss pelo el animal y cortó pedazos de carne, pero no sabían que más hacer, no querían prender una fogata porque llamaría la atención de los profesionales, pero tampoco querían comer carne cruda.

Peeta miró un momento la carne y luego sonrió, tomo un palo y clavo la carne en el, luego se acercó al campo de fuerza y acercó la carne hasta el, enseguida la carne se quemó, le dio una mordida y se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar un poco negra por fuera, por dentro estaba jugosa y bien cocida.

Sonrieron y cada uno tomo su carne y un palo y la cocinaron utilizando el campo de fuerza, Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que así como Haymitch utilizo el campo para matar a su adversario, Peeta hizo lo mismo, era para poder alimentarse pero para el capitolio seria la misma cosa.

No se preocupó mucho porque después de todo esto y cuando Peeta este de regreso en casa, su chico del pan se encargaría de llevar a los rebeldes contra el Capitolio, Snow perdería y su familia estaría a salvo.

Con eso en mente se relajó por lo menos por unos minutos, era lo menos que se merecía y pensaba aprovecharlo mientras pudiera, se acercó a Peeta y se recargo contra él.

Como pensó se tensó un poco al inicio, incluso pudo sentir que le dolió un poco, pero después de unos segundos se relajó una vez más, incluso paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura atrayéndola más contra él, sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Era el primer día de los juegos, había estado muy preocupado, dolido e incluso molesto, molesto con el capitolio, por hacer lo que estaban haciendo, cuando por fin la consigue, por fin tiene a la chica que quería a su lado como algo más que amigos, viene el idiota del presidente y lo jode todo con un simple papel.<p>

Como la última vez había estado fabulosa con su traje, ahora miraba al frente con ese ceño fruncido tan característico, lo único que no le gustó fue su compañero, el panadero debilucho la tenía agarrada de la mano.

Tenía un traje parecido al de Katniss, y no le gustó ver como los idiotas del capitolio los alababan, incluso vio a unos tirarse de sus horrendos cabellos desesperados por sus estúpidos amantes trágicos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de sonreír al saber que todo eso era mentira, que Katniss lo quería a él y no al rubiecito ese.

Ya quería ver sus caras cuando Katniss regresara con vida y formara una familia con él, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Katniss volvería, no solo por la increíble habilidad que tenía con el arco, sino porque su estúpido compañero daría la vida por ella sin pensarlo.

Sonrió aún más cuando su chica miró a Snow con la rebeldía y el reto en su mirada, y luego suspiro porque tendrá que esperar cuatro días más hasta que la volviera a ver.

Cuatro días que la pasó en un infierno, metido en la minas en busca de carbón, sin poder concentrarse completamente porque su mente estaba con Katniss y el que estaría ocurriendo con esos muñecos del capitolio.

Visitó a la familia Everdeen que como siempre lo recibió con mucho cariño, otra muestra más de que Katniss y el debían estar juntos, la hermana y madre de Katniss lo querían mucho, lo adoraban.

Cierto es que no podía soportar a la señora Everdeen, tan débil, tan llorona, tan parecida al panadero, pero era la madre de Katniss y por ella la soportaba.

Ciertamente Prim era bastante parecida a Peeta también, pero tenía ciertas cosas como Katniss, nunca trataron mucho, pero eso se resolvió un poco en los primeros juegos de Katniss, aun así Prim nunca pareció encajar con el del todo.

Eran demasiado diferentes, Prim no era una niña que podría estar cerca de él o de sus hermanos, simplemente así era, y así se quedaría, hablaban un par de palabras de agradecimiento por la comida o alguna cosa que llevó a su nueva mansión, algo de los juegos y pare de contar.

Le molestaba en especial cuando la mirada de Prim se iluminaba a la mención o vista del panadero, parecía tener una especie de enamoramiento juvenil con el chico, aun sabiendo que el idiota quería a su hermana mayor.

Lo odio más, se ganó rápidamente el cariño de no solo Katniss porque quiera o no, esos dos eran amigos, no demasiado amigos, pero amigos, y aparte de eso encandila a Prim.

En especial el día de las entrevistas, mientras él estaba contento con el vestido de novia destruido mostrando que Katniss estaba con los rebeldes, a Prim se le oscurecieron los ojos y mostraba un poco de molestia que se disipo cuando Peeta salió a escena.

Bien peinado y con ese traje de bodas típico del Capitolio, a él solo le daba asco, pero a Prim se le colorearon las mejillas levemente y la sonrisa creció, incluso se levantó y dio unos pasos cerca al televisor.

No prestó mayor atención a la entrevista del panadero hasta que dijo ya haberse casado con Katniss, dejó de escuchar a Prim y su mamá, solo tiene ojos para el estúpido ese, pero cuando mencionó lo del bebe se dio cuenta de que todo era una farsa, nunca se casaron nunca se toparon más que los besos falsos que se daban para la cámara.

Sonrió contento por el idiota que hacia todo por Katniss, si de algo estaba seguro el panadero tenía un grave problema de autoestima, la bruja de su madre, los estúpidos de sus hermanos y el débil de su padre tenían mucho que ver, pero para él era lo mejor.

Decidió que no iría a la casa de las Everdeen cuando los juegos comenzaran, porque no quería seguir viendo la cara de alegría de Prim cuando saliera Peeta, estuvo en su casa con su familia más tranquilo y relajado.

No pudo parar de reírse cuando el rubio se tuvo que sentar en la plataforma por no saber nadar, se rio aún más cuando Finnick Odair lo tuvo que ayudar, se quedó callado cuando Katniss lo beso y sonrió de esa forma tan especial que nunca le había visto, pero debió haber sido cosas suyas, el pasar tanto tiempo bajo tierra puede llegar a afectarte mucho.

Se extrañó cuando lo vio tomar un chaleco con cuchillos, y lanzo una carcajada cuando el chico golpeo el campo de fuerza, aunque luego se tensó un poco porque el idiota tenía que estar vivo por lo menos hasta que quedaran un par de otros tributos.

Junto con Rory volvieron a lanzar carcajadas cuando Finnick beso al chico del pan, y no pudo evitar decir que le quedaba mejor de amante el del cuatro.

Dejaron de reír cuando lo revivieron, con eso Katniss aún tenía su pared salvavidas, en ese momento llegó su madre un poco sorprendida con lo que veía, dijo algo casi en un susurro y sonrió tiernamente antes de meterse a la cocina.

– ¿cuánto crees que dure? – pregunto Rory sonriendo, se notaba lo cansado que estaba el panadero, el haber muerto lo debía haber afectado mucho.

– 'debilucho' – se dijo mentalmente, luego miro a su hermano – no lo sé pero no creo que mucho, es un comerciante, un panadero, quizá si le dan un horno gigante.

Se volvieron a reír a carcajadas, pero se callaron cuando su madre entró y les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a ambos – dejen de burlarse de Peeta, ni siquiera saben cómo ha vivido todo este tiempo – mencionó bastante furiosa.

– o si lo sabemos – respondió Gale sonriendo – come cuando se le da la gana y lo que le da la gana, se pasa el día decorando pasteles y amasando masa, una vida fácil y cómoda.

Su madre negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpe más – no quiero más burlas.

Miró a su hermano y se rieron un poco, suavemente y tratando de que no se los oyera con la mano en la boca, hicieron unas cuantas apuestas para ver qué día y como moriría el panadero y siguieron viendo la tele.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron bastante tranquilos el resto de tiempo principalmente porque Peeta necesitaba descanso, comieron de esos frutos haciéndolos chocar contra el campo de fuerza y la carne de unas cuantas de esas ardillas que pasaban cerca de ellos.<p>

Su único problema era la falta de agua, todos la necesitaban urgentemente, el calor extremo los deshidrataba más rápido, Katniss y Finnick habían ido un par de veces en busca de agua pero no encontraron nada.

Peeta era el peor de todos, el choque contra el campo de fuerza no solo le quitó fuerzas sino que lo deshidrato más rápido.

Cuando la noche los alcanzó el himno sonó y pronto estuvieron viendo a sus ocho compañeros en el cielo, el tributo del cinco que Finnick mato, Seeder, Cecelia y Woof a esos cuatro logaron reconocer.

Katniss se lamentó por la muerte de Seeder la mujer era una buena persona, le dijo sobre las familias de Rue y Thresh.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos sin saber que decir, habían convivido con esas personas, Katniss y Peeta solo unos días, pero de todas formas los habían conocido no eran malas personas, excepto tal vez Brutus y Enobaria, los demás era tan normales como cualquiera, incluso Johanna.

Un pitido llamó su atención, todo el mundo levantó la cabeza y pudieron ver el paracaídas descendiendo hacia ellos, aterrizo un par de metros más allá – ¿para quién será? – pregunto Katniss.

– Bueno ya que Peeta es el que murió hoy porque no dejamos que él lo abra – dijo Finnick.

Peeta de mala gana se levantó y fue a tomar el paracaídas, después de un gran descanso podían moverse mejor, aun se sentía un poco débil pero estaba mejorando rápido, abrió la caja metálica y encontró un curioso artefacto plateado con una pequeña nota – úsalo bien – se regresó a ver a sus compañeros con el artefacto en sus dedos – es de Haymitch.

Le pasó la nota a Katniss porque esos dos eran tan parecidos que se entendían casi enseguida.

Menos ahora porque Katniss no sabía qué demonios era esa cosa, el artefacto pasó por la manos de los cuatro, intentaron usarlo como arma pero era muy pequeño, soplaron por la boquilla pero no producía ningún sonido.

Lo colocaron en una rama con todos alrededor sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Katniss por fin descubrió que era, fue como si se le iluminara el cerebro – es una espita.

Lo tomó rápidamente y caminó hasta un árbol – ¿qué es, que? – preguntó Peeta, Katniss había hablado tan rápido que casi no la entendieron.

– una espita – respondió buscando un árbol lo suficientemente grueso – estos árboles deben tener el agua dentro.

Cuando localizo uno bueno camino hasta él y con una piedra comenzó a clavarlo dentro, tratando de tener cuidado para no dañar la espita.

Se quedaron unos segundos esperando hasta que el agua comenzó a salir poco a poco, sonrieron y se rieron felices – Haymitch es un genio – dijo Finnick.

Cuando por fin el chorro de agua fue lo suficientemente grande comenzaron a beber por turnos, estaba bastante fría a pesar del clima caliente y era dulce, llegaron a pensar que podría haber estado envenenada porque el agua nunca les había sabido tan dulce.

Pero lo descartaron los animales no la beberían si estuviera envenenada, lo más seguro era que su deshidratación y la sed estaban jugando con ellos, se lavaron la cara se mojaron el cabello y bebieron durante un rato hasta que el agua dejo de caer.

Satisfechos y refrescados se sentaron – bien ahora, tenemos nuestras espaldas resguardadas, hare la primer guardia ustedes pueden dormir tranquilos.

– o no lo creo – dijo Katniss aun desconfiada.

Finnick regresó a ver a Peeta, quien negó con la cabeza – mira preciosa si quisiera matarlos ya lo habría hecho, lo que hice con Peeta se llama salvarle la vida.

Katniss también regresó a ver a Peeta – déjalo ya estoy lo suficientemente fuerte por si trata de hacer cualquier cosa.

La castaña suspiro y asintió, la mención de que su chico estuviera bien era suficiente por ahora – solo una hora.

Finnick rodo los ojos y asintió, pero el cansancio se hizo cargo de ella, y solo se despertó, al igual que todo el mundo excepto Finnick por unas extrañas campanadas, comenzó a contar rápidamente hasta que ya no hubo más – conté doce.

– ¿media noche? – pregunto Peeta.

– O el número de distritos – respondió Katniss.

Enseguida escucharon un estruendo a su derecha, se giraron para dejar caer sus bocas con lo que veían, un único y al parecer bastante grande y poderoso rayo caía en un árbol un poco más grande que los otros.

– Bueno no se ustedes – comentó Finnick con cansancio, había dejado dormir a los otros cuanto pudo – pero yo voy a dormir.

Katniss asintió de acuerdo ella había dormido más de lo que se supone tendría que, vio como el rubio se recostó cerca de Mags y regresó a ver al cielo, su mente estaba en blanco por el momento, lo prefería porque no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en que Peeta murió hace algunas horas, en que lo perdió por completo y se sintió como si nada más importara en la vida.

Suspiro porque quiera o no, era igual a su madre, se preguntó ligeramente que estaría pensando Gale, era cierto que le dijo que no regresaría y que se olvidara de ella, pero sabía que era tan terco como ella así mismo, así que no le haría el más mínimo caso.

Luego de unos minutos comenzó a cabecear con cansancio, la ansiedad y desesperación que había vivido desde que vio como asesinaban a Cinna la estaba pasando factura.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba tirada en el suelo y se había golpeado ligeramente la cabeza, se había quedado dormida y solo se despertó cuando con algún movimiento que hizo terminó cayéndose.

Sintió un escalofrió extraño así que se levantó y miro hacia todo lados buscando algún enemigo o un muto, cuando se dio la vuelta noto una extraña neblina acercándose suave y silenciosamente.

Estaba extrañada porque mientras se movía podía notar unas extrañas manos apareciendo y extendiéndose buscando tocar algo, se acercó un poco con desconfianza pero con curiosidad y extendió la mano, la retiro enseguida que la tocó con un dolor impresionante y sintiendo como le crecían unas extrañas ampollas.

Grito y se retorció un poco antes de poder levantarse nuevamente – despierten – gritó más fuerte con la intención de despertar a todos – despierten vamos.

Toco a Peeta y lo movió, sabía que estaba más cansado que cualquiera por haber muerto, pero lo volvería a hacer si no se levantaba – que pasa – se levantó alarmado y notó enseguida la neblina – ¿qué es?

– Finnick levántate vamos, la neblina es corrosiva – Finnick abrió los ojos y notó la neblina, recogió a Mags en su espalda y todos salieron corriendo.

– ¿de dónde salió? – pregunto Peeta corriendo como podía con su cansancio y pierna falsa no le era muy fácil.

Katniss jadeaba buscando lugares por los cuales alejarse – no lo sé de la nada supongo.

Siguieron corriendo, pudo notar que Peeta estaba mejor porque ahora podía moverse más tranquilamente, vio las manos de la neblina extenderse intentando tocarlos, pero por suerte lograban evitarlos muy bien.

Evitó un árbol y se tropezó con la raíz, gritó un poco sorprendida por la falta de estabilidad, Peeta se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos sorprendido y preocupado, corrió hasta donde Katniss y la levantó con un tirón, sintió la neblina pegarse a su espalda, un ardor increíble le recorrió el cuerpo, el también gritó pero se enfocó más en Katniss.

– ¿Peeta estas bien? – preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

– Si corre – le dijo el rubio.

Intentaron ver donde estaba Finnick pero por el momento no lo encontraban, sabían que estaban bien porque no habían escuchado ningún cañón, pronto lo vieron salir corriendo con Mags en su espalda, evitando unos arbustos – vamos corran – grito Finnick.

Vieron como la neblina comenzaba a cerrarse evitando que pasaran, más gritos salieron de sus bocas cuando la neblina los tocaba, de repente Peeta cayó al suelo, Katniss regresó a verlo y notó como las ampollas le recorrían gran parte del rostro cerrándole el ojo derecho.

Vio el rastro de ampollas por el cuello y como desaparecían hacia su espalda, era el que peor estaba – no lo puedo cargar – dijo Katniss mirando a Finnick que se arrodillo frente a ella – está así por mí.

Empezaba a desesperarse, Finnick la zarandeo un poco y frunció el ceño – no es momento para que te desesperes – levantó a Peeta en su espalda – toma a Mags rápido.

Katniss levantó a la anciana comprendiendo lo que su aliado quería hacer, siguieron corriendo como podían evitando que la neblina los encerrara, pero era difícil no era tan fuerte como Finnick o Peeta y el correr con Mags en su espalda no le era fácil, se encontró con otra raíz y terminó cayendo junto con Mags – lo siento, lo siento – repetía varias veces llorando por la desesperación – no puedo cargarla.

Finnick estuvo a su lado enseguida – vamos tenemos que huir.

– Lo siento ya no puedo – dijo Katniss levantándose como pudo y mirando tanto a Finnick como a Mags, y por ultimo a Peeta, estaba segura que aquí terminaría todo, allí morirían.

De repente Mags se agacho y beso a Finnick en los labios y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la neblina – Mags que haces – dijo Finnick intentando levantarse – Mags, Mags, ¡Mags!

Vieron a la anciana meterse en la neblina por completo y casi enseguida escucharon el cañón, Katniss evitó que Finnick la fuera a buscar – tenemos que irnos – mencionó gritando para que la escuchara – lo siento, está muerta, tenemos que irnos.

Finnick asintió y levantó a Peeta comenzando a caminar de nuevo buscando por donde huir, sintió cuando la neblina se pegó nuevamente a su espalda, Peeta gritó, Finnick gritó y después los tres cayeron, rodaban por una colina sin poder detenerse hasta que llegaron al suelo nuevamente.

Katniss levantó la cabeza un poco para ver acercarse las manos, hasta que chocaron contra algo y desaparecieron, alguna clase de barrera evito que la neblina continuara su camino hasta ellos.

Miró hacia su lado izquierdo buscando a Peeta, lo encontró con las enormes ampollas, casi inconsciente, vio a lo lejos un pequeño estanque de agua salada que conectaba con la playa, se acercó buscando mitigar el ardor de las ampollas.

Metió la mano en el agua y soltó un siseo doloroso, pudo ver como las apoyas se reventaban y dejaban salir una especie de humo gris – el agua… el agua ayuda – comentó como pudo aguantando el dolor.

Mientras Peeta reaccionaba y comenzaba a moverse hacia el estanque, Katniss se metió en el mismo, lanzando gritos de dolor, le ardían las piernas, los brazos, la espalda, incluso tuvo que meterse completamente en el estanque y abrir los ojos para que todo ese humo gris saliera de su sistema.

Luego ayudó a Peeta a hacer lo mismo porque el rubio si estaba completamente lleno de ampollas unas más grandes que otras, lo ayudó a meterse bajo el agua instruyéndolo para que abriera los ojos debajo – tenemos que ayudar a Finnick – dijo Peeta viendo a su aliado tirado en donde había caído, sin querer moverse.

Katniss asintió y pronto estuvieron jalando a Finnick hasta el estanque, pareció reaccionar cuando el dolor que causaba el agua llego, grito un poco pero hizo lo que Katniss le decía que hiciera – ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto Finnick.

– No lo sé, otra sección de la selva – respondió Katniss levantando la mirada y encontrando a un montón de monos observándolos desde las ramas de los árboles.

– Voy a buscar agua – dijo Peeta levantándose con unas cuantas muecas.

Caminó hasta un árbol grueso y comenzó a clavar la espita para que saliera el agua – lo siento – menciono Katniss de repente, no le gustaba el silencio en el que se encontraban – por lo de Mags.

Finnick se quedó mirando el suelo un momento – si bueno ya estaba vieja, no hubiera durado mucho más – respondió intentando parecer fuerte o como que no le importaba.

Pero Katniss se dio cuenta que si le importaba, no era como los otros tributos, con Mags paso casi toda su vida, todos los días, todas las horas, Mags era su mentora, no, Mags había sido su familia.

Cuando Finnick levantó la cabeza e iba a decir algo se quedó callado viendo atentamente algo, Katniss extrañada se dio la vuelta, su expresión se puso seria y con lentitud se puso de pie tomando una flecha y colocándola en su arco – Peeta quiero que retrocedas lentamente.

Peeta se dio la vuelta extrañado, por la forma en que hablo Katniss, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaban rodeados por los monos, eran grande, feos y tenían unos colmillos en la boca que no les gustó nada, sacó la espita cuidadosamente del árbol y la volvió a guardar, mientras levantaba suavemente el machete.

Eran muchos y estaban bastante cerca así que fue dando pasos pequeños hacia atrás, mirando en todo momento a los monos y cuidando de no alterarlos, cuando llegó al estanque juntó su espalda con la de Katniss y Finnick – son demasiados, tenemos que llegar a la playa – dijo Katniss.

– Perfecto primero niebla acida y ahora monos con dientes enormes – se quejó Finnick.

Katniss se dio la vuelta lista para correr cuando se topó con un mono obstruyendo su paso, los monos empezaron a rugir mostrando los dientes y golpeado el suelo, uno corrió desde atrás de unos arbustos, y se detuvo frente a Katniss que apuntaba su flecha directo a los ojos.

A su espalda uno de los monos saltó listo para clavarle los dientes, Peeta se dio cuenta y lanzó un cuchillo con fuerza, se clavó en la cien del mono y le reventó un ojo, cayó muerto a los pies de una sorprendida Katniss.

No tuvo tiempo de agradecer cuando el mono de enfrente saltó también, la castaña dejo volar la flecha clavándola entre los ojos y enseguida cogió otra flecha y la lanzo hacia el siguiente.

Finnick mato a uno clavándole el tridente en el pecho y dio unos pasos atrás moviéndolo para que no se le acercaran.

Peeta movió el machete cortándole el pecho a uno de los monos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para recibir a otro, con un fuerte movimiento de su mano le rompió el cuello con el golpe y lo dejo tirado ahogándose rápidamente.

Finnick utilizó el tridente como mazo y logro darle en la cabeza al mono que quedo muerto con el cráneo roto, enseguida levanto los brazos poniendo la barra de su arma entre él y el mono, cayó de espaldas al agua, pero pudo levantarse rápido porque Katniss clavó su flecha en la cien del animal matándolo.

La castaña regreso a ver hacia la Cornucopia nuevamente para ver si estaba libre el camino, y cuando se regresó para decírselo a sus compañeros, un mono le cayó encima, se metieron en el agua, el uno intentando morderla, y la otra manteniéndolo alejado con su arco en medio.

Pronto el mono estuvo muerto y la punta del machete sobresalía por su mandíbula, Peeta ayudo a Katniss a ponerse de pie con un fuerte tiro de su brazo – corran a la playa – grito Peeta empujando a Katniss al frente.

No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió regulando su respiración después de haber estado unos segundos en el agua sin haber aspirado aire.

Los monos salían desde el frente corriendo hacia ellos, así que Peeta tomó unos cuchillos y los lanzaba con precisión, alguno daban en la cabeza matándolo, pero los monos se movían demasiado y muy rápido así que algunos daban en sus patas, por lo menos con eso dejaban de perseguirlos.

Finnick detrás movía el tridente de un lado para otro ahuyentando a los monos, en un momento de descuido uno de los monos saltó por una rama y cayó golpeando a Peeta y Katniss que se separaron, tirando el machete y el arco.

El mono se regresó a donde estaba Katniss mostró los colmillos y salto hacia ella, pero en el último momento de uno de los arboles salió alguien metiéndose en el camino y recibiendo la mordida en el cuello.

Peeta se dio cuenta del mono mordiendo a alguien y una rabia ciega se apodero de él, corrió hacia el mono abrazándolo por el pecho y separándolo de quien mordía lo golpeo contra el árbol y todo el mundo pudo oír como los huesos se rompían con facilidad.

El mono chillo dolorosamente antes de morir, el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver a Katniss cuando su mirada cambio de furia a confundida, lo que el mono mordía no era Katniss sino la mujer del seis, la adicta.

Finnick mató a uno de los monos que se acercaban y volvió a batir el tridente para que los demás se alejaran – ¿quién es esa? – pregunto Katniss.

– La adicta – respondió Peeta levantándola fácilmente hasta que estuvo en su hombro – vamos.

Katniss asintió y tomó su arco, apuntó a uno de los monos y lo mato, de ese modo Finnick también salió corriendo siguiéndolos rápidamente, salto una rama baja y pronto se dio cuenta que ya estaban llegando a la playa.

El primero en llegar fue Peeta, después Katniss y Finnick le siguió tirándose a la arena y dándose vuelta con rapidez para apuntar el tridente hacia los monos, quienes al tocar la arena se detuvieron y hasta retrocedieron un poco.

Chillaban y se golpeaban entre ellos molestos por no poder tocar a Finnick – ¿porque no nos siguen? – pregunto Katniss.

También apuntaba su flecha a los monos pero estaba más relajada al ver que no pasaban del límite de la selva – no lo sé tal vez tienen miedo a la luz – respondió Finnick.

Se tiraron al suelo más calmados y pronto vieron a Peeta hablando con la adicta, Katniss se acercó y ayudo a Peeta a limpiarle la herida – mira arriba – mencionó el rubio notando como el amanecer comenzaba – una vez mezcle tantos colores buscando el color exacto de amarillo, cuando la luz del sol le da a la nieve.

La adicta que hasta hace un momento se retorcía en los brazos del rubio, ahora estaba calmada viendo al cielo – no pienses en nada mas – susurro mientras la sentía morir en sus manos, habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos en la estación de camuflaje, le daba mucha pena que muriera de ese modo.

Cuando escucharon el cañón dejó ir el cuerpo, que se quedó flotando en el agua marina, alejándose poco a poco de la playa, el aerodeslizador llego cuando el cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y bajó la garra metálica que lo atrapo y se lo llevo.

Katniss solo podía mirara triste a Peeta pero al mismo agradecida porque volviera a ser el mismo de antes, ese tono tan calmo, paciente y cariñoso que siempre había utilizado – nunca supe su nombre – dijo Peeta molesto nuevamente.

– se sacrificó por mí – dijo Katniss recordando lo que paso, y el que Peeta le dijera que no sabía su nombre le causo mucho malestar, era como antes cuando no podía pagar una deuda – ¿crees que se haya sacrificado o solo fue mi imaginación?

Peeta la miró frunciendo el ceño pensando – no lo sé, pero me dio la impresión que sí, creí que el mono te había matado.

Katniss se acercó y lo abrazo por el cuello, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estuvo a un paso de morir, y aunque esa era, y seguía siendo su idea, la sola posibilidad de dejar a Peeta solo, la ponía igual a como se sintió cuando creyó que el rubio había muerto.

Cuando regresaron a donde estaba Finnick escucharon el pitido de un nuevo paracaídas acercándose, esta vez fue Katniss quien se acercó a recogerlo, al abrirlo se encontró con un frasco un poco grande y blanco que reconoció como los que tenían su equipo de preparación con diferentes cremas, tomó el pote de crema y la abrió, tenía un color verde vómito y olía igual de feo.

Pero luego de eso se dieron cuenta que a pesar de haberse sacado todo ese humo de las ampollas, ahora tenían la piel reseca y con las llagas abiertas, tomó un poco de la crema y se la pasó por el brazo notando casi enseguida lo bien que se sentía.

– Lo vuelvo a decir, Haymitch es un genio – mencionó Finnick, se reía a pesar de verse como un monstruo verde, y haber perdido toda su belleza gracias a la horripilante crema – será mejor que pesque un poco.

Lo dejaron porque se notaba que necesitaba distraerse, ahora por fin podían tener un momento de paz y la muerte de Mags comenzaba a pesarle.

Ellos por el contrario permanecieron juntos abrazados, y no se sentía como si estuvieron siendo grabados, se sentía como un momento íntimo, como si hubieran tenido un viaje de placer a la playa, como pareja y sin ninguna preocupación más que cuidarse de terminar muy quemados.

Levantó la cabeza sonriendo cálidamente y cuando Peeta la regresó a ver no lo pensó dos veces y lo beso, quería besarlo tanto como pudiera y no le importaba si todo Panem o su madre y hermano, o su mejor amigos, los veían.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no les moleste el que escriba con cambios de escena, a veces son refrescantes y me dan un buen impulso para lo que sigue además de que tengo esta especie de regla de que el capítulo siempre tiene que tener entre 21 y 25 paginas así que me da un poco más de párrafos que me ayudan con eso.<strong>

**Eso si no disfrute escribiendo este en específico, como siempre digo, 'Gale es un pobre hijo de (¡&%$=*^¨Ç!)' como sea espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**Por favor reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Nos vemos en un… ¿mes? No se ya se verá.**


End file.
